Of Princesses and Princes
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Rein is a girl who lives on the streets, while Shade is next in line to become king of the Moon Kingdom. The two happen to meet by chance, but they can't exactly say goodbye just yet. Not without getting what they asked for. Rein x Shade (I'm not gonna lie, I completely forgot the original summary.)
1. Of Streets and Slums

**I'm legitimately going to try and stop making my stories so extremely detailed with the 'it was pitch black, with no moon in the sky' cause that adds like ten more words than it should, making each chapter long as heck and taking up so much time to type like wow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

A can rolled across the ground, echoing off the surrounding walls of the area. "Nothing." A blunette quickly turned around. "Boomo! Come on! We're heading back." A tiny creature popped its head out from under a pile of garbage. It shook its fur and flew towards her.

She skipped down the alley, sticking to the shadows until she reached a narrow space between the alleys. Quickly, she got on her knees and crawled through a small hole behind the trash, hidden by the darkness. As soon as she was safely in, she laid sprawled out on the carpet floor. "Nothing today either." The tiny creature called Boomo sighed in sadness as he listened to his stomach growl.

Even though sleep tugged at her mind, the blunette couldn't seem to do it. Her eyes were planted on the molded ceiling, no thoughts passing through her head. She looked to the side, staring at the faded wallpaper, then towards the small mattress in the corner. She wasn't sure if she could make it towards the comfy bed before collapsing. A loud grumble escaped her stomach.

"Ok?" Boomo had asked. The blunette quickly rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself towards the mattress.

"Perfectly fine Boomo! Just tired is all." She managed to at least rest her head on the mattress. "Just tired..."

"Bad!" Boomo cried.

"Sh! I'm trying to rest..." Rein's voice trailed off.

* * *

 _"Rein! A proper lady does not crawl around on the filthy ground!" A woman scolded her. The same blunette, only younger, looked towards the woman, having a hard time making out her face due to the sun. "And what is that disgusting weed! Get it out of this garden! It doesn't belong here!" The blunette was poking around the garden, watching all the flowers grow. Only one was out of place, and it grew all by itself near the edge of the river. The woman didn't seem happy about it at all. Rein watched as the angry woman tore the flower from its rightful spot and watched as she carelessly tossed it into the river._

 _'Ah...' She said as she watched float down the stream. She didn't take her eyes off it, even when she could no longer see it._

 _'Now get up.' Rein didn't budge. 'Why can't you be more behaved? Unacceptable.' She grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her to her feet. Rein didn't want to leave, but the woman didn't stop dragging her away. 'This is for your own good.'_

* * *

Rein woke up with a terrible headache, and a light nudge to her face. "Food." Boomo said as he pushed a small piece of bread towards her. She blinked, and stared at it. Then she looked back at Boomo with a frown.

"I told you Boomo! Don't go out by yourself! It's too dangerous!" She scolded. Boomo shook his head.

"Not ok. Food!" He grabbed the bread and flew onto her shoulder. He quickly placed it in her hand. She stared at it and gave him a small pat on the head with her finger.

"Thank you." It didn't take long for her to finish. The bread was only about the size of Boomo, which isn't too big. It was enough to satisfy her hunger for a little. She pulled herself up against the wall, and shut her eyes.

 _'This is for your own good.'_

She slowly opened her eyes again, her hand unconsciously reaching for her ear. "Hey Boomo, do you think it's weird for a child to forget the face of their parents?" Rein questioned. Boomo didn't seem to understand and only tilted his head. "Yeah... I guess it doesn't really matter anyways." She got up, stretched her arms and began to exit the place she considered a home. "Time to get the latest info on the kingdom today." Boomo eagerly followed her.

As she made her way to the best place to get info, her thoughts were filled with that of her family. She immediately shut them out however. They were gone, and that was that. Once again, she reached for her ear.

"Here!" Boomo called out from in front. Rein snapped out of her thoughts and ran up to catch up with him.

"Ok. Hide in my dress Boomo." Boomo did as she said and dove into the collar of her dress. "Are you alright?" He popped his head out from the top and nodded. Rein took a deep breath and stepped into the bar. The scent of beer was strong, yet the entire place was almost half empty. Rein quickly took a seat at a table near the wall, keeping her head low.

"Nothing seems to be getting better... The price is raising on everything! What does the monarchy think they're doing?" A woman complained at the table behind her. Rein let out a heavy sigh. _Seems the Moon Kingdom is still declining._ Each conversation was generally about the same thing.

The Moon Kingdom has suddenly stopped making its routine visits around the kingdom as well as shut its palace doors on the citizens. Since then, the entire kingdom has been declining. That was only three months ago.

"The soldiers are also overlooking the misdeeds happening on the streets too." Rein rolled her eyes. She knew about these guys better than anyone. "Many people think they're actually helping out in the human trafficking!" This time Rein paused. Human trafficking? It was the first she had heard about this.

"Terrible right? I heard three girls went missing yesterday. Pulled right off the street." She shivered, and began to listen more intently.

"Do you think it was those nasty Night Raiders?" She let out a sigh of disappointment. "It seems they've been more active lately." This is what Rein considered important info. Since she lived in one of the poorest areas, she had to watch for the most dangerous groups. Many of the districts are divided into territories. Carelessly wandering into one could mean certain death.

"I guess we should watch out. I mean it's girls and women who have been getting captured lately right?" Another shiver. "Getting caught and sold, what could be worse?"

The entrance to the bar slammed open. Two men clad in black uniforms walked in, scanning the room. _Speak of the devil._ Rein thought. Street patrols, and of course, of all the possible times they could have entered the bar. Everyone fell silent and watched as they roughly took a seat at the bar.

"The usual." He rudely stated. The bartender carefully took out the drink. He didn't even get the chance to pour it into a cup before the soldier snatched it from his hand.

"Sir, you must pay for that." The bartender nervously stated. The soldier gave him a sour look.

"What? I spend everyday of my life trying to protect you. All of you from the dangers of the streets." He gave him a nasty grin. "The least you can do is give me this on the house."

"B-But..." Suddenly he snatched him by the collar.

"Don't mess around. I take this and be on my merry way or I can take you out for a nice stroll." The bartender quickly nodded, and the man brutally shoved him back. Rein stared at the table, her fists clenched. "I'll be on my way." Only a couple steps. Just a couple more...

"At least have the decency to apologize." Rein said out loud. She quickly cursed to herself before watching him turn around. She got up from her chair, and scowled at them.

"What was that?" Wanting to make sure none of the citizens got involved, she quickly made her way towards them. Panic swirled inside her, but she kept a straight face.

"You said you waste your time protecting us? I know for a fact that you guys laze around like pigs, and enjoy the suffering of the poor and sick." Rein knew she was gonna regret this.

"You..." He slowly began to reach his hand towards her, but Boomo took action first, chomping down on his finger. Hard. "Agh!" Rein quickly grabbed the bottle from his hand and tackled him in the stomach. Then she shoved past his dazed partner and bolted outside.

"Guess there's no going back to that bar. Thanks a bunch Boomo." Rein said as she ran down the long street. Boomo gave her a confident smile. It didn't take long before she heard the crude shouts of the two soldiers. "It's been a while since my last goose chase." Rein smiled and took a sharp turn around the corner, trying to lose the soldiers. The weight of the bottle slowed her down, but not by much. This wasn't her first time being chased by soldiers.

She figured she'd be able to to outrun them considering her size and speed. It was only when she made her third turn did the lack of food kick in. _Shoot..._ Rein thought as black spots appeared in her vision. She stumbled a bit, and tripped over a crack on the concrete. The bottle fell from hers hands, rolling across the ground. "Ow." Rein said.

"Bad! Ok?" Boomo asked worriedly. Rein slowly pushed herself up.

"I'm fine. Just don't come out Boomo. Please." She began to push herself up before a huge weight pushed her forced her back to the ground. Rein grunted, already knowing who it was.

"Thought you could get away huh?" The soldier grumbled. Rein glared at him. "That's a nice look. I wonder if you'll be able to keep it up after I beat the crap outta ya." He lifted his foot, this time slamming it down on the side of her head. Rein was ready to fall unconscious, but couldn't quite get there with his foot keeping her awake. She heard his partner say a couple things, but the soldier on her back only retorted with, "Why on earth would I let her get away? She'll pay."

"Bad!" Boomo cried. Rein realized he wasn't hiding in her clothes anymore. Instead he was out in the open, standing right in front of the soldiers.

"Boomo, no..." Rein choked out. Still, Boomo didn't back down.

"What's this rat?" The man asked. Rein felt the weight of the boot increase, knowing he was bending down. _No..._ She could feel Boomo's shivering tiny form on her back. "This is the thing that bit me!" He reached to grab him, but Boomo bit him once again. "Why you...!" Her consciousness was slowly slipping away, but she knew she had to move. "Hey rookie! Help me grab this thing. It would make for a good price on the black market." _I can't faint. I'm gonna lose Boomo!_ The sounds around her became slightly fuzzy, her vision blurry. Suddenly, the weight on her back was gone and she saw one of the guards collapse a couple feet away from her. The second one soon followed.

"Bad!" She heard Boomo call from behind her. _Good... He's still ok..._ It was only then did she realize who he was talking to.

"They really did a number on her." She watched a strange figure crouch in front of her. "Don't worry. You'll be fixed up soon." Rein looked at him, unsure if he was still speaking. Finally, the darkness took over.

* * *

 **I'll say it now, I sort of like this better than the original because I didn't freaking explain everything in the first chapter like a nark like why Boomo was there and what the currency was, and that junk. That'll just come in later where it makes more sense. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Of Gangs and Thieves

**Highschool really sucks. Especially when you happen to miss or turn in the wrong assignment.**

* * *

 _"Oh hey!" A blunette called as she ran up to a strange little critter on the ground. She scooped up the black fur ball in her hands. "I wonder what happened to it..." It dug its face further into her hands. "Aw... It must be cold and lonely out here. Why don't I take you in?" The blunette held him close to her body. "I wonder what I should call you..."_

* * *

"Boomo..." Rein mumbled as she woke up. At that thought, she bolted awake. "Boomo?!"

"Ok!" Boomo almost immediately replied. "Ok."

"Thank the heavens." She wanted to pull him into a hug, but it was then that she realized her hands were tied. "What?"

"Well that was a touching scene." A voice replied from behind her. She quickly turned around, just now noticing the hooded figure in the chair. "It's been four hours since you collapsed."

"What do you want?" She replied harshly.

The figure put his hands up, and pulled down his hood, revealing a boy with brown hair and mauve eyes. "Is that a way to talk to your savior?" Rein wriggled around in her spot.

"What do you mean 'savior?'" She said as she showed off her tied hands. The boy shrugged and brought a tray over to her. On it was fresh bread and clean water, something Rein hadn't eaten in a long time. She eyed it suspiciously. "I didn't drug it or anything. Look, depending on how this goes, you might not end up on the black market." Rein was still skeptical. Once again, the boy shrugged and grabbed the loaf of bread and water. "Here." He said as he took a bite and sip.

"Ah! Don't eat it all!" Rein replied.

"Oooh. So you do want it." Rein frowned, but before she could reply, he shoved the bread in her mouth. "I can't untie you so you'll just have to deal with this." Boomo made a quick move, attempting to bite the figure. "Not again you rat. I learned my lesson the first time." He glared at it, and Boomo glared back.

For the next couple minutes, Rein ate in silence, and the strange figure watched. When she was about done with the bread did he break the silence. "What is that thing anyways?" He pointed at Boomo who growled at him in return.

"My only family left." Was all she said. He watched as Boomo brought the cup of water to Rein's mouth. She finished it within three gulps. "Thanks."

"Now that you're done, I think it's time to get down to business." Rein sat up and crossed her legs. "My name is Fango."

"Rein."

"Ok, Rein. Do you know why I brought you hear?" Rein glared at him. "You do realize that if you fit the part, you may not be dumped on the streets again."

"I'm listening..." Rein replied. Fango smiled.

"Good, good. Ok, at some point today, the leader will be dropping by. You'll get asked a few questions. If you do well, there will be a great reward. I believe you get the gist of it if you don't." Rein slowly nodded. "Just make sure to make a good first impression. I'm gonna go prepare some things. Just wait here." Another nod. Fango was almost out the door, until he added, "Also, don't think of trying to escape. Especially if you want these back." He showed Rein a pair of earrings. One blue and one red, an image of a blazing sun imprinted on them.

"That...!" Rein's face paled.

"Ah, I was right in thinking it was important. If you want it back, you better do well during your interview!" He waved goodbye before exiting the room. She heard a click on the door and soon fell back on the floor. Boomo immediately went to undo the ropes.

"Thanks Boomo..." Rein said. She brought her hand up to her ear again. They really were gone. She stared at the ground as she thought about the past again.

 _"Always wear them, ok?"_

Rein sighed as she sat against the wall, burying her head in her knees. Boomo gave her a comforting nudge. She just absently pet him on the head.

It felt like ages before Fango had returned. He never commented about the ropes, but he quickly lead her out the door. Though no one really showed themselves, Rein could see and feel the stares of many people. She even caught glances of small children peeking around the corner. _What is this place?_

Fango lead her to another empty room, this time with a chair and table. She took her seat, and soon after another boy came in and took the seat across from her. Rein already noticed something was strange about him. He carried himself in a high manner. An arrogant manner.

There was complete silence as the boy seemed to look over her. "Is she really the one?"

"Yeah. The one who stopped those guys a the bar." Fango stated.

"Didn't she end up taking the bottle anyways?" His eyes were blue and cold, much like the night.

"I returned it in the end, what does it matter?" There was a moment of silence before he actually turned back to Rein.

"State your name."

"Rein. Just Rein." She figured it'd be better to reply than just shiver and shrink away. She's dealt with people like him, so she knows best what they want to hear.

"Age."

"16."

"Place of birth."

Rein hesitated for a split second. "Moon Kingdom." She was sure he noticed. She glanced at Fango, who was standing next to the exit. Guess there really was no escaping. She debated whether or not to take him hostage, but figured that Fango had something hidden under his coat. She cursed to herself.

"Really?" He questioned. Rein kept her eyes locked with his. Looking away was an obvious give away. "Any friends or family?"

"None." Her mind thought of her family for a split second. "Just Boomo."

"Boomo?"

"You know. That rat thing I told you about?" Fango jumped in. On cue, Boomo climbed out of Rein's shirt and glared at him. The boy in front of her stared in awe.

"To think you would have had one of these..." Rein quickly shoved Boomo back into her dress, getting slightly irritated.

"Ok, I told you everything you need to now. Give me some info now!" Rein replied. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

He stared at her. Rein was unable to read anything from his eyes. "I don't know what gives you the impression that questioning is over." Rein narrowed her eyes. "I can't let you take the job if you aren't completely honest with me. That is an important aspect of this job. Honesty."

"What are you talking about?" Rein said, attempting to brush it off.

"Fango showed me those earrings. You can't get something like that from the Moon Kingdom." His blue eyes seemed to burn into her. "Where did you get them from?" Rein sat in silence.

"I stole them. From some tourists." She finally said. She knew it was an obvious lie, but it was the only thing going for.

"A red and blue one? Why not the matching colors?"

"Do you really need to know that?" Rein hissed. That seemed to silence him for a moment. "Look, why do you need to know these things? Honesty or not, I don't have any obligation to tell you about my life story." He sat back in his chair, seemingly impressed by her response.

"I do so hope you cooperate." He finally said after a moment of silence. "Leaving is no longer an option."

He began to get up, but Rein made sure to ask him one question. "I won't agree unless you tell me who you are." He adjusted his coat and began to walk out.

"Shade Nebulas. Prince of the Moon Kingdom. You will address me as such." Rein froze in her seat. He walked up to Fango, and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't take your eyes off her." Fango sighed, but nodded.

"Come on. We're going." Fango declared once Shade left the room. "Congratulations. You're the first one to pass the interview." Rein violently grabbed his arm.

"What does the prince of the Moon Kingdom want with someone like me?!" Rein hissed at him. He shrugged.

"You'll learn once you get there. There's a reason why you're not allowed to back out. Now that you know he is, your fate is sealed." Her grip on his arm loosened and he lightly shoved her forward. Boomo finally popped his head out again, confused.

"Rein?" He asked. "Ok?" She didn't reply. There was only one thought going through her head.

What in the world had she gotten herself in to?

* * *

 **Wow I never realized how many people liked this story. Is it because I actually wrote one with princesses and princes for once? Well whatever the case, I'm so happy you guys enjoy it!**


	3. Of Keeps and Castles

**FRENCH IS A PAIN WHEN YOU HAVE TO MEMORIZE THE LORD'S PRAYER IN FRENCH**

* * *

Rein watched the beautiful sandy landscape pass by her, completely forgetting the situation she was in. The sun was just setting, making Rein realize how late it was. Boomo was also staring in awe. "Was the Moon Kingdom always this big?" Rein asked. When no one replied, she looked behind only to see that Fango had fallen asleep and Shade was spacing out. She rolled her eyes and looked at Shade. "Are you going to tell me what I'm doing now?" No reply. Irritated, she grabbed one of the fancy pillows in the carriage and threw it at him. "Hey!"

"What on earth was that for?!" Shade shouted back as he looked at her.

"Don't just ignore me!" He placed the pillow back in its rightful place and went back to looking out the window.

Before Rein could say anything else, he said, "Stop the carriage!" Fango actually seemed to wake up when the carriage stopped. Seconds later, the two of them were out in the sand, staring at the fancy carriage outside.

"Wait, what are you doing? What's happening?" Rein questioned as she ran up to the window of the carriage.

"Irritating." Was all he said before the carriage took off again. Rein clenched her fists as she turned to Fango who seemed to be half awake. She grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently.

"What's wrong with him?! Why'd he dump us in the middle of the desert?!" Fango, who was completely awake now, grabbed her arms and pulled them off.

"Calm down!" He said as he rubbed his forehead. "We're not supposed to be seen with him. Look." He pointed in the direction the carriage was heading. Rein hadn't noticed it earlier, but now she could clearly see the silhouette of a castle in front of the moon.

"Amazing..." Rein thought as she stared at it. The moon was the biggest she had ever seen it.

"Pretty!" Boomo squealed with delight. He got out of Rein's shirt and began to float ahead.

"Woah, the rat can fly?!" Fango said in disbelief.

"What of it?" Rein replied. She began to follow Boomo towards the castle. Fango sighed as he began to follow her. _What's her problem?_

The walk was long and silent, with Rein and Boomo keeping quite the distance away from Fango. Every now and then, Rein would contemplate making a run for it, but she didn't want to leave without her earrings. Instead she kept planning ways of doing a surprise attack, but Fango quickly caught on.

"You do realize that I'm armed right?" Fango said. Rein just grumbled a couple of curses and walked further ahead. Boomo however, sat on her shoulder, glaring at him.

"Why exactly are we walking again?" Rein asked, feeling her legs getting sore.

"We can't be seen entering the castle with Prince Shade. My job is to guide you in without getting seen." Fango replied. "We're almost there anyways." Rein looked up to see that he was right. The castle was much larger than. It looked as though it could reach the moon. "Come here." Fango said. Rein saw him slide into a small ditch towards the side of the castle. "This is the sewers of the castle where much of the garbage and junk get tossed out." Rein covered her nose.

"Disgusting." The scent was stronger than it was back at her home. Fango slowly guided them on the small path at the side of the sewage. At the very end were large iron bars. Fango quickly unlocked the small door at the side and let Rein enter first. He quickly followed behind, checking his surroundings. Farther in was another door, which looked much cleaner as well. Fango unlocked it as well.

"We don't have a lot of time." Fango said as he shut the door behind them. Rein could smell the food in the room as well as see all the shining silverware. "Come on."

"Isn't someone going to spot us?" Rein asked as she warily looked at her surroundings.

"No. The kitchen is almost always empty." Fango replied. He headed towards another door, which lead into a large hallway. "Lulu, are you here?"

"Yes, Master Fango." Lulu said from next to the door. Rein flinched at the sudden person. When she looked at her, her first image was that of a cat. The maid called Lulu seemed surprised to see Rein. "Is this the guest?"

"Yes. Please take care of her from now on."

"My name is Rein." Rein said as she held out her hand. Lulu seemed more surprised than anything.

"Rein...?" Rein tilted her head in confusion. Fango coughed, causing Lulu to return to her senses. "Ah! Yes! Lady Rein, please come with me. We must get you prepared immediately!" Lulu grabbed Rein's hand and pulled her away. Rein looked at Fango, slightly panicked. He just smiled and waved at her.

"Bad!" Boomo said once he was out of sight.

"W-Wait where are we going?" Lulu sped down the long hallway, making sure no one was around to see. She quickly dragged Rein up some stairs and into a small room, then into the bathroom. She turned on the water to boiling hot. Then she kicked Boomo out.

"Please forgive me ma'am." Lulu quickly stripped Rein down to her bare skin, and pushed her into the tub. Rein popped her head out, taking a deep breath.

"I can wash myself, please wait!" Rein said as Lulu began scrubbing her down from head to toe.

"I'm sorry, but these were order from Prince Shade himself." Lulu said as she dug into Rein's scalp with shampoo. "'Make sure she shines' is what he said." She dumped Rein's head full of water before she could say anything.

"What's with the way that's worded?" Rein questioned before she was dumped with another bucket of water. To Rein, it was misery. When it finally ended, she almost felt like crying. _That wasn't a bath, that was torture!_ She thought.

"Ma'am, you're not done yet." Lulu quickly dried her, and then took out an arrangement of clothes. Lulu quickly put on Rein's undergarments, then proceeded to take out the outer layers.

"Is... is that what I think it is?" Rein asked as she pointed in horror at the strange garment in Lulu's hands. She slowly began to approach Rein, the corset in hand. "Please no!" Sadly there was no where to run, and Rein was quickly trapped in the suffocating garment. "Why...?" Was all she could breathe out.

"Just bare with me ma'am. I'll be done soon." Lulu replied. And she kept her word. Within minutes Rein had a beautiful pale blue gown on, with her hair tied up. Rein looked at herself, surprised it was even her. "You look stunning ma'am."

"Are the preparations almost done? There's not a lot of time left." Fango said as he entered the room. Lulu almost immediately slammed the door on his face.

"Master Fango, have you never heard of the term knocking?" Lulu asked with a scary smile. Fango held his face, and apologized. He looked around the room, his eyes falling on Rein. He seemed stunned into silence, forgetting about the wound on his forehead.

"What?" Rein asked as she approached him.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on, Shade is waiting." Rein noticed that he had dropped the prince title, but decided not to point it out. Rein followed Fango through the halls. Boomo also began to follow, but Fango stopped him. "You can't come." Another attempted bite.

"If he can't come, I won't go." Rein firmly stated. Fango let out a deep sigh as he rolled his eyes. "He won't cause problems." Boomo dove into Rein's hair, a smile on his face. Fango shot it a glare before continuing down the hall. They walked up a couple more stair cases before they reached a bridge that connected to at least four rooms. Rein stared at the ceiling, full of awe. It was a giant dome of stained glass, and through it you could see the moon. She noticed Fango had already walked ahead and quickly caught up.

She watched as he nodded at the guards, who in return, saluted. "Hey, she's ready." He took a step back and the two of them watch as the door creaked open. Shade stepped out, wearing clothes that would match that of a prince. Fango stepped aside, revealing Rein. Shade, however, didn't seem to give her a second glance, walking right past her.

"We're already late, let's go." He said as he strode ahead. Rein quickly turned around to follow, unable to keep up with his pace.

"You do realize that your strides are longer than mine right?" Rein said as she began to jog a little. Shade didn't seem to show much signs of change. "Slow down would you!"

"Quite the gentlemen, aren't you." Fango mumbled, still standing in front of Shade's room. The guards also seemed to pity the poor girl.

The steps going down were a pain for Rein. She had to watch her step carefully, further slowing her down. She watched as Shade strutted ahead, almost at the second set of stairs. _This freaking..._ Rein had started, but fell short because her foot got caught on her dress. "Shi-" A hand caught hers, and she slowly regained her balance. She looked up to see Shade. Once again, she couldn't read anything from his eyes.

"Watch your step, and don't use such foul language." Shade sternly stated. He suddenly caught glance of her hands. He quickly took something out of his own pocket. It took Rein a couple of seconds to realize it was a ring.

"Wha..." Rein began to ask, almost in a daze. She could feel her face burning up.

"We don't have time. Come on." When Shade had began to walk ahead again, Rein quickly began to follow again. The walk was still silent, but Rein already noticed how he had adjusted his speed so that she could keep up. Rein couldn't help but smile to herself.

Shade had lead the both of them towards the 3rd floor. As they approached, Shade muttered, "Do not speak a word." Rein wasn't even sure she heard it, but she agreed. The soldiers standing at the door pushed it open for them. Shade entered with no hesitation. Rein however, could feel the heavy atmosphere in the room. She looked around to see a giant semi circled table. It looked like a courtroom more than anything. Shade stood at the very center, his eyes focused on the one sitting at the head table.

Rein slowly walked in, but kept close to the wall. She wasn't sure what to do. "Good afternoon Prince Shade. Why have you called a meeting with the Council of Elders so late?" The man at the head said. He eyed Rein, who was nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Good afternoon Prime Minister. I have come to inform you that I have reached the conditions to become king before the deadline." The Prime Minister continued to eye Rein, stroking his mustache.

"Is that so?" The Prime Minister gave him a shallow smile. "Would you mind introducing the lady?" Rein looked up, surprised to see them all staring at her. She looked to Shade, who was only glaring at her. She was never good under tense situations.

"Good afternoon." Rein said as she gave a light bow. There was a moment of silence. The Prime Minister only seemed to be checking Rein up and down, making it seem like he didn't believe she was there.

"What a lovely lady. Would you care to introduce yourself, madam?" He said. Rein could feel the edge in his voice, which only furthered her distress. She looked at Shade, trying to tell him, _What am I suppose to tell them?_

"I'm sorry Prime Minister, but she is not very good in front of crowds." Rein couldn't help but feel embarrassed and slightly offended. She wanted to tell him how she could handle herself perfectly fine in front of crowds, but had to hold her tongue. "Allow me to introduce her myself." He pulled her hand up to his face, lightly kissing the ring on her finger. Her face burst into many different shades of red. Rein brought her free hand up to her face, trying to hide the embarrassment. "Her name is Rein Auroros, a noble from the Sea Kingdom." The council gasped, then began whispering among themselves.

"What ludicrous!" The Prime Minister laughed. "Her? From the kingdom isolated by the sea?" Shade shook his head, taking Rein's hand away from his lips. He still, however, held on to her hand.

"If you want proof, here it is." Shade pulled out a document from his pants. Rein looked at it as well, realizing from closer inspection that it was a birth certificate, signifying her noble status and place of birth. The Prime Minister was taken aback. "I have met the conditions set to be king." It took a couple seconds for the Prime Minister to recover from the blow. Once he did, he laughed again.

"Oh Prince Shade." He said, as though talking to a child. Shade glared at him. "I believe the specific terms were 'marriage.' As of now, you are only engaged, and your relationship still has to be accepted by the monarchy of the other kingdoms." The Prime Minister folded his hands together, a cold smile on his face. "As of now, you still have a long ways to go." Rein could feel the grip on her hand tighten, but she had to keep a straight face.

"If that's the only problem, then I would like to request that preparations for an engagement party be made this instant." Another session of whispers. The Prime Minister stood up and clapped his hands.

"It has been decided then. The engagement party will be held at the end of the week. We will immediately send out invitations to the other kingdoms." The Prime Minister made his way towards the exit. "If that is all, then I will begin the preparations now. Please excuse me." Soon all of the other council members began to shuffle out. Once Shade was sure they were gone, he pulled Rein towards him, a glare on his face.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked. Rein stared at him, almost dumbfounded.

"You didn't tell me I would have to introduce myself!" She hissed back at him.

"What else did you expect them to do?!"

"If you had informed me before hand, then maybe I would have known what to do! You didn't even tell me you forged my birth certificate!" Shade seemed to be at a loss, slowly loosened his grip on her hand. It was then that Boomo jumped out of Rein's hair, catching him both of them off guard. He stumbled back as Boomo crashed into his face, biting into his nose.

"Evil!" Boomo growled as he bit down harder. Shade grabbed on to Boomo's tail, trying to pull him off.

"Get this thing off of me!" Shade shouted at Rein. Rein crossed her arms and kept silent, letting Shade deal with Boomo by himself. It took him minutes to pull Boomo off, and even then he had a hard time keeping him off. "What's his problem?!"

"Hurt Rein! Evil!" Boomo shouted at him. Soon he turned around and bit his finger, causing Shade to release his tail. He shook his injured hand and watched as Boomo flew back to Rein. Rein looked away, holding her hand close.

"What do you..." He saw the light bruise forming on her hand that he caused. For once, Rein was able to read the expression on his face. Guilt seemed to settle on his shoulders.

"I'm fine. I've suffered worse." Rein quickly replied. Instead of dwelling on it, she approached him, grabbed his collar, and gave him a good headbutt. They both held their hands on their wounds. "With that, we are even." Rein said through gritted teeth. "Now, if you excuse me, I would like to return to my room." She let herself out of the meeting room, leaving an injured Shade behind.

Shade slowly began to head out too, just noticing that Boomo had also stayed behind. "What do you want, weasel?" Shade questioned. Boomo stuck out his tongue in reply, then quickly left the room. Shade stared at the door, rubbing his forehead. Only one thought crossed his mind.

 _Did I make the right choice in picking her?_

* * *

 **SO I BASICALLY OUTLINED THE ENTIRE STORY WITH THIS COOL PROGRAM I FOUND AND CAN NOW MORE OR LESS SAY THERE WILL BE 22 CHAPTERS TOTAL AND THAT IT WON'T TAKE YEARS TO UPDATE CAUSE NOW EACH CHAPTER HAS AN ACTUAL POINT. YAAAAS SO WINNING AT WRITING RIGHT NOW**


	4. Of Teachers and Lessons

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You know, I do miss my descriptive writing too.**

* * *

Rein yawned, her eyes slowly shutting with each passing second. She slowly laid her head down on the table, then propped the book up. Only seconds passed before she was snoring away, and a couple more before a loud SNAP woke her up again.

"Rein, you _must not_ fall asleep during a lesson." A woman dressed in white said. Rein was wide awake, sitting straight up with the book closed. "Is that clear?

"Yes Elizabetta." Rein said as she yawned again. Another loud SNAP as Elizabetta slammed her ruler on the desk, breaking it in half this time.

"That's yes, ma'am to you. And you will refer to me as Lady E." Rein shook her head and stared as Elizabetta pulled another ruler from the top of the black board.

"How much longer is this lesson anyways?" Rein complained as she rested her head on the desk again.

"Boooored." Boomo complained.

"I guess we are probably a bit over the time limit. However, this is all to make sure you know enough to present yourself in front of society during the ball." Elizabetta replied. Rein just yawned, ready to doze off again.

"If that's so, shouldn't I be learning more about communication skills and the like? It seems more important than this." Fango suggested from the other end of the desk. Rein could tell that he was bored out of his mind as well. Boomo had already passed out again. Elizabetta snapped the ruler again. Rein tensed as she quickly sat up again.

"Thank you for reminding me. If we are going to work on your communication skills, we must first start with titles." Rein shot Fango a glare. He just gave her a thumbs up and returned to his book. "Let's start with introductions. How would you greet someone of princess status?"

"Hey, what's up?" Elizabetta placed a hand on her cheek, a distressed look on her face.

"Oh dear. It seems we have a lot of work to do." She grabbed her hand and began to drag her outside. Fango got up, and followed behind, his eyes never leaving the book. "I will make sure you speak like one of elite class by the time we're done!" Elizabetta cheered. Rein could only be helplessly dragged along.

"Where are we even going?"

"The best place to learn!" She quickly went headed for the two giant glass double doors and shoved them open, revealing a small garden that looked out into the vastness of the desert. It was a cloudless day, the sky illuminated by the Sunny Kingdom's light.

Elizabetta guided them to a seat out in the middle of the garden. "There's even a lovely breeze today. It's been quite some time since the Windmill Kingdom and Sunny Kingdom have been in harmony like this here." Elizabetta said with a smile. "Hey stalker! Go get us some tea and snacks!" Fango finally looked up from his book, closing it in a single snap.

"It's my job to look after her! Don't just order me around! Get Lulu to do it!" He retorted. Elizabetta crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, tapping her finger against her arm. Fango sighed and left to get the tea.

"Anyways, now that we're here, tell me what you have to say about the day." Rein stretched, taking in a breath of fresh air.

"It's absolutely beautiful. I haven't seen a day like this in a long time." She fidgeted around, wanting to explore the garden a bit more.

"Pay attention to me Rein. The first lesson is how to address those of your age and below." Elizabetta started.

"Wait, before we start, what is the learning schedule for the week? You know, so I can be prepared." Rein asked before Elizabetta got too carried away.

"Well, obviously today's first lesson was general information on the Moon Kingdom. Now that Fango has brought up etiquette though, I must now squeeze it in to the lesson plan." Elizabetta said disappointingly. "Anyways!" She clapped her hands together, slightly excited. The lesson began with Rein having no breathers.

Elizabetta would start off with a title, and Rein would have to greet them with the proper tone. "It is ma'am when older, and you must remember to use the proper title!" Elizabetta would continuously scold. Rein whined, but tried her best, beginning to get the hand of it.

"Ok, you're meeting the Queen of the Jewelry Kingdom during night, what do you say?"

"Good evening ma'am. My name is Rein Auroros. It is a pleasure to meet you." Rein said. Almost unconsciously, she stood up and curtsied.

"Hmm, so you know how to do the gestures when you meet someone as well?" Elizabetta questioned. Rein realized what she was doing and quickly took her seat, flustered.

"Sorry... Not what I meant to do..." Elizabetta shot her a puzzled glance. _She did it unconsciously?_

"I hope you're ok with Earl Grey." Fango said as he pushed the cart over.

"What took you so long?" Elizabetta asked as she swung at him. He effortless dodged and poured a cup of tea for both of them.

"I couldn't decide what tea to brew." Elizabetta scoffed and took a sip.

"Splendid." Elizabetta said. Rein stared at her tea, waiting for it to cool off. Boomo however ever, stared at it, and dipped his paw in it, burning the tips of his paws.

"Hot!" Boomo cried as he rolled backwards in a heap of panic. Rein giggled a little as she picked him up and placed him on her head.

"Now that the tea is here, and your communication lessons are going smoothly, why don't we learn about the Moon Kingdom's environment." Elizabetta suggested. She put the tea down, and placed her hands on her lap. "Fango is extremely knowledgeable on the terrain of the Moon Kingdom, so he'll do most of the explaining here."

Fango glared at her. "You were just waiting for me to come back weren't you." He sighed and continued. "I'm sure even without me telling you, most of the Moon Kingdom is desert. Because of the desert, they don't use normal transportation vehicles here."

"I know. I've seen them sold in parts at the town." Rein replied. "They were called sand gliders right?"

"Wait, you've seen people sell them?" Elizabetta punched him in the gut, scaring Rein and Boomo. "... Yeah... They're called sand gliders..." He said as he used the table as support. He took a couple minutes to help him recover. "It's hard for cars or carriages to move around, so they use sand gliders and sand boats. Some carriages however are specially designed for this kind of terrain, explaining the one you rode in here." Rein nodded, slightly interested. "There is even a giant transportation boat meant for trips, though its been out of business for a while now."

"Tomorrow, we may be able to go into more detail, but there are also landmarks nearby as well." Rein's eyes began to sparkle.

"What kind of landmarks?"

"Not too far off is a star shaped lake, that looks like it's reflecting the galaxy." Fango stated, smiling at the scene. Rein sat eagerly, waiting for more info. "As I said however, that will have to wait for tomorrow. Anyways, the entire palace is surrounded by sand. The closest town is probably a couple miles away, though the castle is still visible from there. Don't think of running though because it's pretty easy to get lost. Even if you can see the castle, it may just be your mind playing tricks. Mirages are pretty commonplace around here." Rein rolled her eyes.

"Ah! Seems time is up! On to the next lesson!" Elizabetta clapped her hands and stood up. "Let's go." She walked back inside. Rein finished the last of her tea, her eyes drifting towards the clear desert.

"Nice." Boomo said as he felt the wind on his cheeks. Rein rubbed his cheek and got up. She quickly followed the two of them inside.

Elizabetta lead the two of them to an empty room at the end of the hall. The walls were lined with windows, all looking out in different directions. "This is where we will learn dance." Elizabetta said. Rein froze up.

"Dance?" She questioned.

"Is something the matter?"

"I have no sense of balance ahaha. There's no way I can dance..." Rein said as she turned away.

"Unacceptable! What kind of fiance wouldn't dance at her own ball!?" Elizabetta scolded. She grabbed Rein's hand and pulled her to the center of the room. Then she grabbed Fango's, and placed him in front of Rein. "He will be your dance partner. Don't worry though. Despite his appearance, he is a very good dancer." Fango held out his hand, but all Rein could do was stare at it, a tense look on her face.

 _"Take his hand, Rein."_

"I don't want to." Rein mumbled.

"Rein!"

"I don't want to!" She squatted on the ground, her hands in her face. "Don't make me do it." Elizabetta and Fango glanced at each other, puzzled by her reaction. Fango knelt in front of her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Rein lifted her head, pulling herself together. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Boomo quickly popped out, angrily yelling, "Rest!" Boomo pushed Fango's hand off of Rein and sat on her head, stroking her head.

Elizabetta finally jumped in. "If you're that unwilling, then I will just demonstrate it for you with Fango." She pulled Fango aside, giving Rein some space. She began the music, and took Fango's hand.

Rein watched the two of them dance, a small headache forming. She placed her hand on her forehead. Boomo touched her hand worriedly. She watched as the two elegantly danced around the room, their bodies in sync with the music. For a moment, her head cleared. _What a beautiful sight..._ She thought.

The music slowly began to die down. Fango and Elizabetta finished with a bow, then turned towards Rein who seemed to be doing better.

"That was nice." Rein said with a small smile. There was a small silence, no one sure of what else to say.

"I think we should move on to the next lesson." Elizabetta stated. She quickly walked out the room. "Let's go." Fango began to follow, but not without giving Rein another glance.

"I'm going." She got up and walked out, her head pounding. Boomo followed closely behind, giving Fango a glare.

The rest of the day was spent with Rein learning various other basic techniques. However, the headache she was experiencing never fully left, making it hard to concentrate.

Finally, the end of the day came.

"I'm sooooo tired!" Rein whined as she began heading back to her room. SHe quickly changed into the night gown provided for her and flopped on to the bed. Her consciousness had almost left until Lulu pulled her off the bed.

"You're not staying in the guest room tonight." Lulu stated. Rein gave her a dazed look.

Rein stared in shock as she looked inside the Prince of the Moon Kingdom's room. Lulu had immediately shut the door right after letting her in, trapping her inside. She sighed as she walked around the room.

In the corner was a desk with many books and papers piled on top. Nearby was a window that looked out over the vast desert with a perfect view of the moon. The bed looked as though it could fit six people. The sheets were pure white, with a golden edge. Transparent veils hung from above, providing a sense of privacy. Across from it was a silver white couch, having barely visible intricate patterns.

She walked towards the balcony, only now noticing the strange object sitting out there. _What is this?_ She wondered. She opened the balcony windows, and approached the strange object pointing towards the sky.

She took off the strange cover at the larger end, and looked into it.

"It's rude to touch other people's things you know." A voice called from the front of the room. Rein flinched, almost dropping the cover off the balcony.

"S-Shade!"

"I thought I told you to address me as Prince." Rein frowned. "Whatever. Tell me, what am I doing here?" Shade scoffed, as though it were obvious.

"I thought Elizabetta would have fixed your speech by now. The people of the castle would find it suspicious if we didn't sleep in the same room." He replied bluntly, tossing some papers onto his cluttered desk. Rein froze, trying to process the information.

"Same... room?"

* * *

 **THIS WAS THE CHAPTER I GOT STUCK ON LAST TIME CAUSE I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT A GOOD WAY TO WRITE THE CHAPTER. EVEN NOW I'M NOT COMPLETELY SATISFIED. Ugh. Also I know I said it probably wouldn't take a year, but don't take my word for it.**


	5. Of Conditions and Beds

**YOU READERS ARE SUCH KIND PEOPLE. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

* * *

Shade tried his best to sleep in bed. He quickly climbed into the covers, exhausted from all the paperwork and meetings he had that day. It didn't help that he had to share a room with some pauper from the streets.

He sighed as he pulled the covers over his head, facing away from the blunette. However, no matter how much time passed, he couldn't sleep. Especially with the constant sound of shifting sheets next to him. "What are you doing?!" He finally shouted as he sat up and turned to Rein. She was huddled in the corner of the bed, hugging a pillow. Boomo sat in front, a glare on his face.

"I hate this! I don't trust you!" Rein replied, hugging the pillow harder.

"This bed can fit at least four people! You have enough space!" Shade replied. Rein looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I don't know what makes you think I'll do anything to you, especially considering your origins." Rein looked offended, throwing the pillow in her arms at his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Rein shouted back. Boomo took this chance to spring into action, biting into Shade's hand. Shade jumped back in surprise, pulling trying to shake Boomo off. "What do you know of where I came from?! Do you even care about those on the streets!?" Rein cried. Shade finally pulled Boomo off and looked at her in disbelief.

"Of course I do!" He replied, slightly angry. "Do you even know why the Kingdom has fallen into such shambles?" Rein fell silent, thinking of an answer, but coming up with none. "There is a power struggle within the walls of this castle."

"What?"

"Even I could tell the slums weren't never as bad as this." Shade looked at Rein. He wasn't sure how much he should tell her, but he guessed just enough to fill her in. "Now is a better time than any. Do you want to know why I desperately needed a consort?" Rein kept silent, unsure. "That man, the Prime Minister, has been trying hard to take over the throne of the Moon Kingdom. You must stay far, _far_ away from him." Shade paused, carefully picking out his words.

"Is that why you chose me?" Rein asked, as though putting the pieces together. "No family, no friends, no background. You... you plan to get rid of me once you become king!" Rein gasped. Shade was slightly surprised. _She's smarter than she looks..._ "If that's the case then no way! I won't!" She began to get out of bed, but Shade grabbed her.

"Have you already forgotten? I could kill you any time needed. It's not hard to believe a fatal accident." Shade tried to sound as convincing as possible. He was surprised to see her standing proudly, unflinching.

"I know you're bluffing." She replied, arms crossed. Once again, Shade was impressed. "You need me. You can't afford to lose me now that you've already introduced me to the Council." Shade narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Rein held up her hands.

"Number 1! You give Boomo and I a nice comfortable home here in the Moon Kingdom. A place not too far from society, but far enough that no one comes by. Number 2! You will provide me with enough money to last for the rest of my life. Number 3! You will treat me fairly and equally, not like a peasant or a slave." Shade shook his head, realizing the terms weren't as bad as he thought they were.

"That's all?" Shade asked. Rein thought about it, absently bringing her hand to her ear. That was when she realized it.

"I want my earrings back." Shade recognized her condition.

"You mean those mismatched pair that Fango has?"

"Yes." Shade took this into consideration. She hadn't forgotten about those earrings after all this time, meaning it is important. _Good. I still have a way to keep her under control._

"You will only get those earrings if you faithfully follow my orders." Rein frowned. The two of them stared at each other in silence, both still unable to fall asleep. Finally unable to take it anymore, Rein jumped back onto the bed, startling Shade.

"We've finally come to an agreement, so now it's time to talk about acting." Rein stated as she stared at him. Shade noticed her getting a little flustered, but her eyes did not waver. "If we're going to make this work, we need to look like an actual husband and wife."

"Hm?" Shade replied, caught off guard.

"Even I knew it wasn't going to be that easy to convince those around us about our relationship! If people don't believe us, they won't trust you!" Rein explained. Shade realized her statement made sense. He hadn't realized this since he was so concentrated on work. "If we're going to become husband and wife, we're going to have to act like it." Shade could tell Rein was flustered by this statement, but by now, Shade had been used to it. This isn't the first time he's had to fake a romance.

"Do you want to practice now?" Shade asked, leaning closer. He could see Rein leaning slightly back, a glare on her face.

"What?" Rein replied, trying to keep her calm. Shade smiled, amused. He grabbed her wrist.

"You've never dated anyone, have you."

"Do you really think I have time to date someone in the streets?" Rein replied. Shade began to lean a little closer before Boomo came charging in, biting Shade's hand again. Rein quickly took this chance to head butt Shade square in the forehead. He released her, rubbing his forehead. _I guess I deserved it..._ Shade thought to himself as he stared at Rein.

"Bad! Evil!" Boomo growled as he kept his teeth clamped on Shade's wrist.

"Boomo! Bite his finger off!"

"Ow!" Shade tugged on Boomo's tail, pulling him off and keeping him at bay. "It was a joke!" Rein frowned, and shoved him. He released Boomo and grabbed on to her, attempting to grab the first thing to keep him from falling off the bed.

It didn't work out to great because they both fell of the bed together, Rein making sure her elbow dug into his stomach as they landed. Shade coughed, glaring at her, their faces inches apart. "I won't share a bed with you." Rein mumbled under her breath. Shade glared at her.

"Remember that you still live in my castle." The two of them glared at each other. It was only up close that Shade could read her eyes clearly. He saw many things in them. Hardship, sorrow, and what he could only describe as elegance. He knew she gave off a strangely unusual vibe. One he couldn't describe, but knew he wished for.

They sat in that position for a couple seconds, unable to look away from each others' eyes. Each of them saw something in each other. Something they missed in their lives. It was only when Boomo jumped in again did the silence get ruined.

He squeezed in into the small space between Rein and Shade's faces, chomping onto Shade's nose. Rein quickly rolled off and got onto the bed while Shade quickly pulled Boomo off before he caused any serious damage. "Keep him under control would you!" Shade demanded. Boomo stuck his tongue out and flew back to Rein, who was doing the same thing.

Finally, the two of them exhausted, flopped down onto the bed. "I still refuse to share a bed with you." Rein replied.

"Go sleep on the couch then." Shade quickly climbed into the covers until Rein yanked it off again.

"Oh no you don't. This has to be done fair and square." Shade scoffed, not wanting to waste any more time of sleep than this. Rein had to whack him with a pillow again to wake him up. "We're going to do a coin toss. Loser sleeps on the couch." Shade sighed. Rein flipped the coin in the air.

"Stars." Shade called out. The coin landed on the sheets. The two of them stared at it, before Rein smiled.

"Moon!" Boomo snickered. Boomo and her high fived.

"Pick up your things boy, cause you get the couch tonight." Shade grumbled, and decided it was best not to argue, no matter how upset he was. He grumbled as he dragged his pillow and blanket towards the couch across the room.

He dropped the pillow and practically flopped down onto the bed. _Such an uncute girl..._

* * *

 **I might switch between Rein and Shade's perspective every now and then. You'll be able to tell who is telling what though so don't worry. Also my birthday passed! Yay! I can get my permit now!**


	6. Of Animals and Siblings

**These titles are gonna keep getting less and less grammatically correct.**

* * *

It was early in the morning. Really early. Rein wasn't even completely sure she heard the door open, but the smallest creak caused her to bolt right up, throwing Boomo right off her chest. She turned to the source, face to face with Lulu.

"L-Lady Rein!" Lulu said as she ran up to her. Rein calmed down, remembering where she was. It was no longer the slums, but the castle of the Moon Kingdom. "Are you ok?" Rein looked around the room, noticing Shade's absence.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Rein replied, yawning and stretching. Still tired, she began to lay down again, pulling the covers over her head. "Just tired..." She was minutes away from sleep when the covers were torn from her body, exposing her to the cold. Boomo crawled out from under the covers, completely awake and slightly wounded from the fall.

"Lady Rein, you're lessons are starting in an hour." Rein looked outside, noticing that it was at least an hour before dawn.

"Way too early." Rein replied. She curled up in her sleep, shoving her face into her pillow.

"Lady Rein..." Lulu hummed. Rein's instincts kicked in, meaning there was something threatening behind her. "It would be rude to keep Master Fango and Miss Elizabetta waiting..." Rein quietly got up and followed Lulu.

It was the same as last time. A killer bath and a suffocating corset. However, it was thanks to Lulu that Rein managed to finish within a span of 30 minutes. Lulu guided her down to the first floor, towards the dining hall. There, Fango and Elizabetta were waiting.

"Good job Lulu. Your work is extraordinary as always." Elizabetta said as she walked around Rein. "I'm glad you brought her early. Time for some table etiquette." Rein almost drooled over the food that was brought out. Boomo was already getting ready to pounce. Rein began to reach for some bacon when SMACK. She pulled her hand back, rubbing it.

"Ow!"

"You do not pick up food with your hands!"

"It's more efficient isn't it?"

"No! It is disgusting and risk soiling your fingers! You must use your fork, like this." Elizabetta took the piece with a fork and placed on her table. "Like so." Rein attempted again, doing something wrong. It was on her fifth attempt that Fango came up to her.

"Just know that Elizabetta is very serious when it comes to table manners. I know first hand." Fango advised. Rein frowned, staring at the perfectly good food awaiting her.

The next couple of hours were spent in pain, and bruises. It was when it was almost ten in the morning did Elizabetta finally allow her to eat. _Four hours..._ Rein thought as her head rested on the table.

"Quickly finish up. Your next lesson is in ten minutes." Elizabetta said, wiping her mouth. Rein glared at her. _You have no right to say that!_ Rein thought as she stared at Elizabetta's empty plate. She only managed to get two bites out of her breakfast when Elizabetta took her by the arm and dragged her from her chair.

Elizabetta exited the enormous castle. Rein thought they were going to have more speech lessons, but instead they were in a different area with a large barn near the edge of the castle.

"I think you might enjoy this lesson considering your original environment." Elizabetta quickly opened the stalls, revealing an array of beautiful reptilian creatures of various colors. "Cute, aren't they? Elizabetta said as she approached one. Rein walked in, her eyes sparkling. Boomo also seemed excited to meet another animal.

"What are they?" Rein asked as she looked at one from the gate.

"Their official names are rexilli. They are only found in the Moon Kingdom, and are not allowed to be used anywhere else." Fango replied. He opened some of the stalls, allowing some to roam free.

"Today, you get to learn how to ride one." Elizabetta said as she opened a stall herself. An elegant pale white Rexilli walked out, nudging Elizabetta. Fango also opened a stall, and an overactive brown one game dashing out, almost running Fango over.

"Meet Gretel and Celeb." Elizabetta said as she rubbed Celeb's nose. Gretel just kept continuously running around the barn, until she ran into Boomo.

"Gretel and Celeb?" Rein questioned. The two seemed to grow a little solemn at the question. "I'm not trying to say those are bad names! I just..."

"No. It's ok." Elizabetta seemed to say absently. She place a saddle and reigns on Celeb, then took her outside. Rein looked on, puzzled by her reaction. Then she glanced at Fango, who was also placing a saddle on Gretel.

"Are you guys... ok?" Rein asked. Fango shook his head.

"Yeah. We're fine." He waved for Rein to come over. "Get on." Fango stated. He was glad Boomo was distracting Gretel, or else she would be running around all over the place. Once Rein was safely on, Fango slowly began taking her outside.

* * *

Shade tried his calm down after his frustrating debate with the Council of Elders. Many of the elders were ignorant and wanted to keep to the old traditions. Many were influenced by the Prime Minister's silly sermons as well. Shade sighed as he rubbed his forehead. _How could things have gotten this bad?_

He looked through the files in his hands again. The Moon Kingdom was declining quickly, and crime was increasing. One of the biggest concerns was the sudden appearance of human trafficking. According to Fango, they have become increasingly active. The Prime Minister doesn't seem to believe, nor care about the entire situation.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he stared out the window. When he did, we was surprised to see the rexilli running about, almost wildly. He decided to check up on the three.

Shade approached Elizabetta when he finally made it outside. "I didn't expect you to be here." Elizabetta stated as he glanced at him.

"I just came here to check on things." Shade replied. Even though he said that, he couldn't help but feel obligated after the lecture Rein had given him. A husband checks up on his wife often, right? "Why is she learning this now?"

"This is one of my special training sessions: Extreme Cramming. As long as she knows the fundamentals, she can manage fairly well at the ball. Plus, she seems to have a great understanding for royal lessons and etiquette.

"You know, you should try teaching her yourself. All three of us know that you're the best rider among us." Shade sighed and crossed his arms as he watched Fango slow to a stop. Rein attempted to slow beside him, but had a hard time causing Fango to hold on to Celeb's reigns himself to slow her down. Shade looked on, slightly irritated, but he didn't know why. "Maybe the better wording would be, it is what a proper husband would do." Elizabetta glanced at him, a smirk on her face.

Before Shade even got a chance to walk towards them, Rein spotted him. She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, angering him further. "That little..." He entered the barn, and walked towards the stall near the very back. He opened the stall, revealing a beautiful, green sleeping rexill with a gray belly.

"Good morning girl." Shade said as he approached her. She stood up almost instantly, excited at Shade's presence. "Calm down girl." It nudged his face. "I missed you too Regina." He quickly saddled her and headed outside. By then, Fango and Rein had returned to where Elizabetta was standing. Rein seemed surprised by Regina's appearance.

"Are you going for a ride too?" Rein asked.

"Yeah. Just a little round around the castle." Elizabetta and Fango glanced at each other, and Elizabetta decided this was the perfect chance.

"You know, I think it would be good for Rein to learn more about the area around the castle." Elizabetta offered as she nudged Shade's leg. He scoffed.

"I can just follow him on Celeb." Rein said as she prepared to mount Celeb again. However, Elizabetta stopped her.

"Sorry Rein, but Celeb wants to rest now."

"And you're not professional enough to handle Gretel." Rein frowned.

However, there is still a solution to your problem!" Elizabetta stated happily. Rein and Shade stared at her quizzically. Seconds later, Rein was sitting behind Shade on Regina, scowling.

"I didn't agree to this!" Rein said as she held the back of the saddle.

"We will be killing two birds with one stone." Elizabetta said. "Now, go have fun!" She smacked Regina's behind, and off the two of them went.

Rein almost fell at the started, and she reflexively grabbed onto Shade. "Can you slow down by any chance?" Rein said as she hugged Shade.

"Speed up?" Shade joked as he whipped the reigns. Regina then began to run faster, causing Rein to tighten her grip around Shade's waist.

"Moron, I said slow down!" Rein cried. Shade chuckled, realizing how easy it was to scare her. Shade decided to slow down, and soon the two were cruising at a decent pace.

"You know, if you keep your eyes closed, you won't be able to see the landmarks nearby." Shade said. Rein slowly began to open her eyes, revealing a giant star shaped lake. The galaxy was easily visible through it.

"It's one of our greatest landmarks, Galaxy Lake. People love to visit and have their future told." Shade said as he slowed near its edge. "It may look like this during the day, but at night it is absolutely breath taking." Shade said as he slowed to a stop. The two never got off, but stared longingly at the starry lake.

It was then that Rein began to hum a song that she remembered from long ago, with some words escaping her mouth. "What song is that?" Shade asked, enjoying the tune.

"Sunshine. My grandma used to sing it to me often when I was younger."

"So there's lyrics?"

"Maybe you'll hear them."

"When?"

"If you promise to take me here at least once a day, maybe I'll sing it for you." Shade contemplated her terms.

"Alright. I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Shade laughed at the childish gesture, but crossed pinkies with her anyways. It was then that Boomo popped out, getting ready to bite his pinky off. Shade this time was prepared, and grabbed Boomo, a scowl on his face.

"What is your deal you rat?" Shade scolded. Boomo just scowled and stuck out his tongue. "Why you..." He heard Rein giggle a little and turned to face her. This was one of the few times he had ever seen her smile.

"You two get along really well." Rein replied.

"I am shield!" Boomo shouted. Rein took him from Shade's hands and cuddled him to her face.

"Aw, you're the only prince I need!" Rein said. Boomo cuddled back, shooting Shade a smug smile. Shade didn't know why, but he felt extremely agitated.

"I think it's time we head back." Shade grumbled as he turned Regina around. Shade kept a steady pace back, half threatened by Boomo who was inches away from biting his ear. For more than half of the ride, Rein would hum her song as she hugged Shade.

By the time they returned, they saw Lulu frantically speaking to Fango, her arms flailing. When she saw Shade in the distance, she pushed passed Fango and ran towards him. "Prince Shade!" She cried. Shade quickly pulled Regina to a stop and jumped off.

"What happened, Lulu?"

"It's..." She said, trying to catch her breath. "It's the princess!" Shade froze in place.

"Big brother! Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" A light voice cried from the castle. Rein peeked out from on top of Regina towards the source. A slightly short girl with pink hair and an elegant yellow dress came prancing outside.

"Milky! What are you doing back from school?!" Shade asked as she attempted to stop her.

"You didn't think I would miss my own Big Brother's engagement party did you? Royal Wonder Academy gave me a special leave." She ran to hug her brother, catching a glimpse of Rein in the process.

"Is that her?" She slipped passed Shade before he could even reply, an approached her, her eyes sparkling.

"She looks so graceful..." Milky whispered. Rein felt flustered, wondering what kind of image she had of her in her head. "My name is Princess Milky Nebulas, princess of the Moon Kingdom." Shade quickly walked over and helped Rein off.

Quietly, he hissed in her ear, "Don't mess this up."

"My name is Lady Rein Auroros, of the Sea Kingdom. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rein replied, curtsying. Milky put her hands on her mouth, tearing up.

"I've always wanted a big sister. Please come with me!" Milky took her hand and guided her inside. Rein could only give everyone a puzzled look as she was dragged away.

"This really ruins my lessons plans." Elizabetta said as she sighed.

"I'll go look after them." Fango said, looking as though a thousand pounds had been added to his shoulders.

"Will she be okay?" Lulu asked. Shade could only sigh as he followed Fango back inside.

"I guess Milky now has someone she can spend time with. I need to get back to work, so please get back to work too, Lulu. Elizabetta, you need to make sure my sister doesn't slack off on her homework." Shade ordered as he walked inside.

"I already have one troublesome student, now I have to deal with another? Oh dear, I might faint." Elizabetta exaggerated. Shade wasn't sure what to do either. He did not account for his sister's arrival.

* * *

"So, how did you meet my brother?" Milky asked as she placed her tea cup down. Rein almost spit out her tea, but managed to gulp it down.

"Well..." Rein thought up a story. Shade and her never really discussed our fated meeting. "He saved me." Rein began. She was slightly embarrassed because it was one of those childish stories she thought up of as a kid. "These evil men had tried to kidnap me, but he came to my rescue during one of his patrols." Milky looked surprised.

"So you met him before my mother fell ill? Why have we never heard of you until now?" Milky questioned. Rein paused again.

"It was a very long and complicated process. Being from the Sea Kingdom made it hard for me to leave. My parents were against me marrying anyone other than the one they had chosen, but I refused." Rein felt a twinge of pain. This part of the story was not far from the truth.

"But your love was so strong that it overcame all boundaries!" Milky thought as she placed her hands on her cheek. Rein realized that this was a good chance to learn about the circumstances of the kingdom.

"Food?" Boomo suddenly interrupted. Milky stared at him in surprise.

"Why is he black?" Milky suddenly asked as she grabbed Boomo's tail. Surprised, Boomo attempted to fly away, but was unable to.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's a chelast. They're usually white aren't they?"

"Wait, you've seen him before?"

"No, actually I haven't. I just remember reading about his kind in a book. They are rare creatures that can only be found in the Sunny Kingdom. They are the cutest little things!" Milky said as she began to squish Boomo's cheeks. All Boomo could do was grin and bear it. "I can't belive they actually exist though!"

"Well, he's my best friend!" Rein replied. "And my family."

"What?" Milky asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Ah, isn't it getting late? I think it's about time I returned to my chambers. It's just across the hall I'm pretty sure." Rein quickly got up, curtsied and wished Milky a goodnight. "Boomo, why don't you spend the night with Milky?" Boomo looked slightly betrayed, but Rein reassured him that it was alright. Milky was ecstatic and immediately began to cuddle him to death. Quietly, she walked towards Shade's room. She was happy that she go a break from her stressful lessons. Inside she saw Shade, working hard at his desk.

"You have such a kind sister." Rein said as she quietly closed the door. Shade barely looked at her before proceeding in his work.

"I'm glad that she likes you so much." Shade replied. "Ever since the queen has become bedridden, she hasn't had a female role model in her life as often as she wished."

"I'm glad she came over. Or else I would have left the castle without ever meeting her." Rein said as she grabbed her sleeping clothes. She quickly got changed and walked back out.

"We still need to do another coin toss." Shade abruptly said. Rein gave a sly smile.

"Still hoping for the bed are we? Alright." Shade took a coin from his desk and tossed it up. Rein then called out a side.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for my absence. My Writing class has had me writing all kinds of essays, and I've been winging my way through them cause they're soooooo boooooring. I haven't even started my movie mashup one, which is not that boring except for the fact that it's one giant descriptive summary which is so hard to do. Ugh. Anyways, look forward to the next one!**


	7. Of Preparations and Dances

**I actually got to exempt all my midterms so three week vacation woooo! I'm also going to anther convention!**

* * *

The ball was in one day. Even the castle was in an uproar over the last minute preparations. Rein sighed as she flipped the pages of the history book, not even bothering to read it.

Everyone she usually talked to was busy preparing for the ball, including Milky who was helping with decorations. Obviously she couldn't do anything because she was unfamiliar with Moon Kingdom balls.

She wasn't sure where Shade was however. He didn't return to the room last night. He still kept his promise about joining her in her rexilli training, but other than that, she hadn't seen him around at all. _I guess he is busy preparing for the ball too._ It was his engagement party after all.

Rein sighed again as she closed her book and got off the reading chair. She wasn't sure what to do. It never occurred to her how useless she was until she had nothing else to do.

The thought of being unable to do anything made her upset. "Boomo, what do you think I should do?" Rein asked. It was only when she finished her statement did she remember that he was with Milky. She sighed. She decided to take a walk around the castle to cool her mind off.

Every now and then, she would be greeted by passing maids and butlers. Sometimes she would offer to help, but was immediately waved off. Rein sighed as she found an empty hallway, and slumped against the wall. _Guess it doesn't make sense for the prince's fiance to be doing work._

"Lady Rein?" A familiar voice asked. Rein looked up to see Lulu pushing a massive cart. "Oh dear, you shouldn't be sitting on the floor."

"I know, I'm just... I have a lot of free time." Rein replied. Lulu almost gasped.

"Oh no no no! That's unacceptable!" Lulu helped Rein off the floor. "Everyone might be busy this day, but you also have things you need to do too!"

Rein gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"A dress! You need to pick out a dress! Oh dear, there isn't much time! Follow me." She took Rein by the hand, completely abandoning the cart. She stopped by another maid and asked her to take the cart to the kitchen.

Lulu then dashed down the hall and into the guest bedroom where Rein first stayed. "Stay seated while I retrieve the dresses." Rein nodded, and silently sat down, looking at herself in the mirror.

The engagement party is tomorrow. She had already been there a week. She had almost forgotten about her impoverished lifestyle due to all of the intense lessons, and unusual customs. Rein sat there, thinking about her new life when the door to the room burst open, frightening her.

"Lulu tells me you don't have a dress!" Milky almost screamed as she skipped in. "Such a crisis! My brother's fiance can't go to her own ball without a magnificent dress!" Rein nodded, still recovering from her sudden arrival.

"Yeah! Pretty!" Boomo cheered as he popped out of Milky's hair. Lulu soon walked in, an array of gowns in her hands.

For the rest of the day, Rein began trying on all sorts of dresses, in addition to the corset. Even though Rein was embarrassed, she loved trying on the variety of dresses that Milky chose out.

"Lady Rein, you look so nice in all these dresses, it's actually really hard to choose." Milky said as she let out a breath on the bed. "It's like you were born to wear them!"

"Oh don't be silly. I never even thought I would wear one in my entire life." Rein replied, laughing as she twirled in her dress. "I don't understand why its so hard though. Don't I just need a nice dress?"

"No way!" Milky shot up. "You need to be the most beautiful one at the ball!" Rein sighed as she stared at her feet.

"I don't see why that matters. It's only a matter of time before Prince Shade finds someone better than me." Rein stated as she stared at her feet. She knew it was bound to happen, but she didn't understand why the thought made her so sad.

"Nonsense!" Milky almost shouted. "I know my brother well enough to understand when he is lying!" She calmly sat back on the bed, folding her hands in her lap. "This isn't the first time he has brought home a woman of status." Rein suddenly felt sick. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to hear this. "I understood his reasons." Suddenly she turned to Rein, tears welling up in her eyes. "But he wasn't happy doing it." Soon she stood up and took Rein by the hand. "But I've seen his expression when he's with you. He's happy." Rein felt her face grow warm.

"I never thought..." Rein started.

"Trust yourself Lady Rein." Milky stated. Her eyes soon left Rein's as a dress being her caught her eye. "I think I know the perfect dress for you!"

The night of the ball came sooner than Rein expected, and soon she was already in the dressing room. She stared at herself in the mirror, touching the tiara on her head. A tinge of sadness hit her as she let go and stared at herself in the mirror again.

"Lady Rein, you must get ready! The ball is soon!" Lulu said as she began picking up the stray laundry.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Of course. Though I'm sure you'll do just fine." Lulu replied as she stared at Rein's dress. "You know, looking at you reminds me a lot of the past." Lulu stated. Rein sighed.

"I don't have much of a past to think back to." Rein responded. Lulu was about to say more when the door suddenly opened, and Shade, someone whom Rein hadn't seen until just now, walked in. Rein reflexively stood in a defensive position, while Lulu approached Shade.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure she doesn't choose some God-awful dress." Shade replied as he began walking towards a seat in the corner. Lulu stopped him however.

"Sir, I hope you know it's rude to walk in on a lady while she is changing."

"What do you mean? It's not like there's much to see."

"You jerk, piece of...!" Rein screeched as she began tossing things at him. He struggled to dodge her precise aim. Lulu then tapped on his shoulder, a dark air surrounding her.

"Prince Shade, I believe it would not be good if your sister found out about your 'unmanly' actions." Shade stiffened up as he took a deep gulp.

"Excuse me." He quietly said as he walked out. Lulu huffed and turned back towards Rein. "He once walked in on his sister changing. It was not a happy scenario." Rein laughed as she stood up from her chair.

"I think I'll go ahead and start changing. If you will excuse me." Rein said as she took the dress from its place.

* * *

The ball had already begun and Rein was no where to be seen. Shade stood at the entrance of the ballroom, greeting everyone who walked in. _She's late._ He impatiently thought as he greeted the next guest. _If she's late, she is so dead._ Once he is sure that no one else is coming, he decided to begin.

Lightly, he tapped his glass. "Good evening everyone!" he said loudly as everyone looked to him. "I'm glad you were all able to make it. I would like to thank you for all coming to congratulate us on our engagement. I know how sudden it was, but believe me when I say she is truly the one for me." He gave everyone a sincere smile, and continued on. "She is a bit late, but I'm sure that she will be here soon. I also hope that you all have the queen in your hearts, for she is still bedridden and is unable to attend this fine occasion. Let us do a toast..."

"Oh, I'm truly sorry for being late!" Rein cried as she dashed into the ballroom. Everyone stopped and stared at her, surprised. "The preparations took a lot longer than I expected!" Rein took a deep breath, and stood up tall, a kind smile on her face. "It is nice to finally meet you all." Shade was almost speechless, but made sure to call her up.

"And she finally arrives. The guest of honor, my fiance." Rein slowly made her way towards Shade, waving at everyone she passed by.

"Good evening dear guests! My name is Rein Auroros of the Sea Kingdom. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Everyone stood in silence, until Shade continued his speech.

"As I was saying, before I got interrupted by my lovely fiance, let us do a toast! To a fantastic evening and a grand marriage!" Everyone shouted a cheers and tossed their drink up.

The night was long and full of life. Shade guided Rein around, letting her greet many of his friends. She met all kinds of people from duchesses, to nobles.

She also met all of the princesses and princes of the neighboring kingdoms. but unfortunately couldn't chat due to all the other guests she had to meet.

Bright and Altezza Melecie of the Jewelry Kingdom.

Lione and Tio Fiaro of the Flame Kingdom.

Auler and Sophie Tylton of the Windmill Kingdom.

Mirlo and Narlo Aquali of the Waterdrop Kingdom.

Solo Gaulet and his many sisters from the Seed Kingdom.

But she noticed that a kingdom was missing. "What about the Sunny Kingdom's monarchy?"

"They could not make it. Apparently the princess, Princess Fine, has a minor injury." Shade said.

"What happened?" Rein questioned.

"I don't know, but it is not life threatening." She felt another tinge of sadness. He mood to party faded away pretty quickly.

"Can you excuse me for a moment Shade? I would like to get a drink." Rein said as she began to walk off. Shade grabbed her arm however.

"I can't let you walk off on your own."

"Prince Shade, we would like to discuss something urgent with you." A couple of men said as they walked by. Rein shook her head to reassure Shade that she would be alright before pulling away.

Instead of getting a drink like she said she would, she left giant ballroom and entered an empty hallway. She sighed as she stared out a window. _I can't believe I'm letting such petty feelings ruin a nice party._ Rein thought. She stared out the window, not able to see anything but darkness.

"Lovely party isn't it?" A older voice said from behind. Rein immediately felt chills down her spine as she turned around. The Prime Minister stood behind her, drink in hand.

"Yes, it truly is lovely." Rein said, trying to keep the talk small.

"I don't understand why the guest of honor is away from a party thrown for her though." The Prime Minister asked, taking another sip.

"I just needed a little breather. I was never good with crowds." Rein replied, wanting to leave.

"My dear, you should be enjoying the party while it is still around." Even through his sincere smile, Rein could feel her instincts screaming at her, warning her about how dangerous he is.

"I would rather go back when I feel a little better." The Prime Minister swiftly took her hand, sending more chills up her spine.

"Oh dear consort, you should really be enjoying the time you have now." Rein wanted to pull away, but she could barely speak a few words without feeling chills down her spine.

"Good evening Prime Minister. It's nice to see that you were able to attend this fine evening." Shade suddenly said from behind Rein. He placed an arm around her, and took her hand from his.

"Oh, Prince Shade. I just came to get a nice drink." He said as he swirled the liquid in his glass cup. "I'll be taking my leave now. Best regards." He said as he walked down the hall. Rein let out a deep breath that she didn't even realize she was holding in.

"Are you okay?" Shade asked. Rein only shivered.

"He is a terrible man." Was all she could say. Shade sighed, gripping her hand.

"I told you I should have gone with you. You can never be alone with him." Shade firmly told her. Rein sighed as she stared at her feet.

"It doesn't matter. I can handle myself." Shade suddenly took her by the shoulders.

"It _does_ matter. You said it yourself, we need to start acting more like a husband and wife. One job of the husband is to protect you. Now come on." He took Rein's hand again and dragged her back to the giant ball room. Even though she felt a little stressed over what just happened, having Shade around made her feel... safer.

Soon, Rein was back to greeting people. She managed to find Elizabetta and the two exchanged a few words. Shade kept Rein close this time, making sure she didn't wander by herself. By then, Rein had recovered her party spirit as she greeted other guests.

It was only when the party was halfway through that another guest arrived. Lulu had searched the entire crowd for Shade to inform him. Shade followed Lulu through the crowd, dragging Rein behind him. Rein, who was unsure of what was happened, decided to greet some nearby guests as Shade approached the one who arrived late. It was only when Rein returned to Shade's side that her stomach fell.

"Good evening. I'm deeply sorry for my late arrival." A slender man, with silver hair said with a bow. Rein could feel her face pale as he raised his head. She hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was. "The Sunny Kingdom sent me to represent them at this ball. I am Toma Magireve, Prince of the Wulpurgis Planet."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the wait. Good news is, my I exempted all my midterms, so now I have an extra week for winter break, ye. So look forward to some updates finally!**


	8. Of Long Nights and Alone Time

**I'm finally back to my outline cause my previous chapters threw it a little off track. Also I realized that I never actually talked about Rein's dress. Just imagine Cinderella's dress in that live action movie.**

* * *

"I am Toma Magireve, Prince of the Wulpurgis Planet." Rein felt her heart stop. _It can't be..._

"Good evening Prince Toma. It's a shame about what happened to Princess Fine. Please give her my best regards." Shade replied as he shook his hand. Soon he turned to Rein, his expressoin curious. Rein, however, kept her head down.

"Is this your fiance?" Toma asked. Rein kept her head down, thousands of thoughts running through her head. She was barely even paying attention to her surroundings.

"Yes, she is. Though she seems to be lost in thought right now." Shade said as he tapped her shoulder. Rein was pulled out of her thoughts as she remembered what she was doing.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." Rein slowly raised her head wearing a forced smile. "My name is Rein Auroros of the Sea Kingdom." For a split second, she saw his expression change to one of surprise and confusion. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Rein..." He quietly whispered before showing a small smile. "What a unique name." Rein struggled to keep her composure. Only unpleasant feelings seemed to surface. "You have chosen a fine consort Prince of the Moon Kingdom. Hopefully you can keep her happy." He gave Rein one last smile before disappearing into the crowd.

"Have you two met before?" Shade immediately asked as he turned to Rein. Rein shook her head.

"Of course I would have met him before, I mean just before you picked me up from the streets, I met the Queen of the Flame Kingdom." Rein replied sarcastically. Shade sighed and just waved her off.

Soon the two were back to walking around the ballroom, greeting others and receiving blessings. Rein couldn't seem to recover from her recent encounter. She could feel her past resurfacing, and unpleasant memories returning. Shade was quick to notice this however.

"You know, we haven't had the chance to dance yet." Shade started. Rein looked up at him. "Let's see how well your lessons have paid off." Shade took Rein by the hand and guided her to the dance floor. Everyone cleared the way, allowing the two of them the chance.

"I'm not sure..." Rein said as she her hand on his shoulder.

"Just follow my lead." Shade soon began. At first, Rein felt a little uneasy after all that had happened. The music began to pick up pace, and soon she became more concerned about getting the right moves than her earlier encounter. She stepped on Shade's foot three times.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, but Shade didn't miss a beat.

"Stay calm, it's okay. I will guide you." At those words, Rein could feel her heart calm. Suddenly everything wasn't as stressful anymore. Suddenly she felt safe again.

"Thank you, Shade." Rein said. She tightened her grip on Shade's hand, keeping her face down. Shade pretty happy about that since he couldn't stop the blush from creeping on his face.

"Hey are you two paying attention? It's time to switch partners!" Milky suddenly butt in as she took her brother's hands. Rein didn't even have time to react before another noble male took her hands. She didn't notice when everyone had gotten into a dancing frenzy.

Shade immediately gave Milky a glare. "I'm sorry to ruin the romantic moment, but I couldn't pass up the chance to dance with my big brother!" He sighed, but kept his eyes concentrated on Rein.

Rein on the other hand, was even more nervous since Elizabetta only taught her the basic waltz. She knew her dancing skills were a little rusty, but the gentlemen she kept getting tossed to seemed a little lenient as well. She was surprised when she got paired up with Fango.

"What are you doing here?" Rein asked as she danced with him.

"I figured why not join the fun. It's not like I'm slacking off." Fango replied. Rein laughed.

"Sure, I believe you."

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." Rein stopped laughing for a moment. "As your personal bodyguard, I have to know that you're doing well."

"Even though that sounds a little creepy, thank you very much for looking after me." Rein gave him a kind smile. "Oh, it seems we're changing partners. See you around." Fango seemed at a loss for words as another woman took his hands.

Rein didn't know how long she was dancing for, but she was happy doing it. She noticed that Shade was close by, and started getting a little excited about dancing with him again.

"It's nice to see a genuine smile from you." Rein felt her heart drop when she turned to her dancing partner. "You don't seem so happy to see me."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Rein attempted mask her uneasy voice with nervousness.

"That wasn't your reaction when you danced with others." Rein stiffened up. "How have you been, dearest Rein?" Rein kept quiet, her eyes downcast. "I'm glad that you haven't changed, even after all these years." Rein finally looked up at him, her face pale.

"Please don't say anything." Rein silently pleaded. For once in a while, Rein felt scared. Her time in the slums made her almost immune to fear. But this was a different kind of fear. A fear she didn't want to experience again.

"Dearest Rein..." Toma serenely said. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "Anything for my former fiance." The time came to switch partners came, but Rein had already stopped dancing.

"I thought I would never reach you again." Shade asked as he approached Rein. "Hey, are you okay?" Rein didn't get a reply, so he took her hand and pulled her to the side so they didn't get in the way of the dancing individuals. "Rein?" Rein looked up, her face pale.

"Sorry, I'm just... I feel a little sick is all." Rein replied, trying to wave it off. "Maybe if I relax a little, I can get back to the dance." Rein attempted to laugh it off, but he heart still felt uneasy.

"No, you should get some rest." Shade stated.

"I'm okay, don't worry..."

"I'm sending you to the room." He made some kind of discreet signal. It didn't take long before Fango appeared. "Take her to her room. I would do it myself, but I can't leave the ball." Fango nodded and took Rein by her hand. She tried to object, but realized it wouldn't get her anywhere.

Fango never really said anything as he guided her through the crowd. "What's wrong?" Elizabetta suddenly said as she caught up with them.

"Rein isn't feeling well, so I'm taking her back to the room." Elizabetta quickly finished up her drink and dumped it somewhere.

"I'll join you. I can't let my student go unattended." Elizabetta walked on Rein's other side, and the three of them walked in silence. "You know, Lady Rein, I saw you dance with the others. I was worried because I hadn't taught you that form yet, but you managed really well." Fango tossed Elizabetta a suspicious glance, but nodded to show him that it was alright.

"I guess I just caught on." Rein replied.

"Yeah, you catch on to things quite quickly." Elizabetta replied suspiciously. The walk soon became silent again, and the three of them were a few steps away from Shade's room. That was when Elizabetta stopped all of them at the final step.

"Lady Rein, is there something you want to talk about?" Rein kept her head down, not wanting to say anything. Elizabetta wanted to continue, but Lulu came running up the stairs.

"Oh my, what happened?" Lulu suddenly said once she saw them. "Is Lady Rein okay?"

"Please take her to Shade's room Lulu." Lulu took Rein's hand and took her to the room. Fango then glanced at Elizabetta, questioning her intentions. She just sighed and began to head downstairs. Fango gave one last glance towards Rein's door, then told the guards to make sure she doesn't leave.

"I'll check up on you later okay?" Lulu said. Rein nodded, taking a seat on the bed. Lulu slowly closed the door behind her.

"Done?" Boomo suddenly said as he appeared from under the sheets. He flew to Rein, who was still silent. "Rein?" Rein couldn't stop her unpleasant memories from flooding her mind. The Moon Kingdom's castle suddenly felt suffocating to her. The music from the party made her feel sick. She wanted to leave. "Rein?" Boomo asked again. She barely registered Boomo's presence before she began tying the sheets together.

 _I don't want to stay here! I want to leave!_

Rein quickly tossed the length of sheets out the window, and tied the end to the balcony. Boomo barely grabbed on to her, before she jumped over the ledge and slid down the sheets.

"Bad!" Boomo shouted as she slid down quickly. Rein didn't realize that the sheets fell short of the ground, and she fell a couple feet towards the ground. Boomo worried about her condition, and tried to tell her to stop, but she wasn't listening. The urge to run away from the castle was the strongest thought in her mind.

"Stop! Rein!" Boomo cried, but Rein ran through the desert. She ran, and ran, and ran, with Boomo barely hanging on to her.

She finally realized what she was doing when she slowed down in front of the giant, star-shaped lake. She didn't know how long she ran, but she knew it was far.

"Rein?" Boomo asked, frightened by her actions.

"I'm sorry Boomo... I just..." Memories of her past began to flood her head. She covered her face, trying to hold back the tears. "I don't want to be reminded of the past. I never thought..." Rein took a seat near the edge of the lake, hugging her legs.

"Okay." Boomo calm said as he snuggled against Rein's cheek. "Okay."

"Thanks Boomo." Rein said. She began to hum the song that her grandma had taught her, trying to calm down. She stared at the galaxy beneath her feet, the scene reflecting in her eyes. She always loved the stars. The water twinkled and sparkled, glowing in the darkness.

"Rein?" Someone called from the distance. Rein raised her head, turning to see Shade approaching on Regina. "Rein!" He quickly hopped off and bolted towards her.

"Shade?" Rein asked as she turned to him. "What are you..." He ran up to her and hugged her.

"After the party had ended, Lulu told me you weren't in your room. I got so worried..." Shade tightened his embrace. "I thought you had been kidnapped, or worse..." Rein didn't understand why he was so worried. She didn't understand why he was holding her so tightly. She didn't understand why she felt so calm now.

"Shade..."

"Why did you run away?" Rein didn't want to lie to Shade, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. She decided to keep silent. "I guess I put too much pressure on you. I'm sorry." Shade mumbled. Rein didn't reply. Finally, he released the hug and sat next to her. Rein leaned against his shoulder, feeling much better than before.

The two sat in silence, staring at the lake before them. Shade took off his outer coat and placed it over Rein. "It gets cold at night." He said. Rein hadn't realized how chilly she was until he mentioned it. Soon, there was only a comforting silence. Rein decided to sing the song she had promised to sing him.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Shade quietly listened, leaning his head against Rein's. When she finished, the two sat in silence again. Rein wasn't even sure if Shade truly cared or not. Living on the slums taught her a lot. Sometimes people did things because it benefited them. Shade probably couldn't take a chance losing his ticket to the throne.

But she decided that Shade's reasons didn't matter. Whether he cared or not, he was here, and she was happy. Once she was sure she regained her composure, Rein spoke again.

"I think we should spend these next few weeks working on our relationship." Rein began. "You know, some bonding exercises. To be more convincing at the wedding." Shade looked at her, his face glowing from the pool.

"As long as you don't leave again." Rein smiled, and began humming as an answer. The calming scenery and Shade's warmth allowed her to slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

 **I wasn't really expecting to reveal certain things in this chapter, but I realized that I never added it in, and I felt that it was good to share some info now. Though it won't be in detail for a while. Also I have sold my soul to Undertale.**


	9. Of Hardships and Support

**This chapter is more of a drabble of sorts, but it helps continue the story. ALSO I HAVE SOLD MY SOUL TO BLUE EXORCIST. MY CHILDREN WOUND ME**

* * *

Rein slowly sat up in bed, the sun breaking through the windows. Boomo sat above her head, snuggled in her hair. She pet his head, causing a small smile to form. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, then began looking around.

She couldn't remember how she had gotten back. She suddenly remembered everything else that occurred last night. A flood of emotions overwhelmed her. Fear, stress, anxiety, and most shockingly, embarrassment. She covered her face and shoved it back into the pillow. _I can't believe I left the castle like that!_ Rein thought. _I can't believe I let my nerves get the better of me..._ An image of Toma appeared in her mind. _It's been six years. I should be over it._

"Would you quit moving, you're making it hard to sleep." A voice grumbled next to her. Rein shot up and looked to her side. Shade was next to her, an sour look on his face. Rein went pale, letting out a screech and unconsciously pushed him off the bed. Boomo immediately woke up, alert and prepared to fight. "What's your problem?!" Shade asked as he sat up next to the bed, a glare on his face. Before Rein even got a chance to reply, Boomo sprung into action, slamming into Shade's face and biting his nose.

"Perv! Liar!" He growled through his teeth. Shade kept trying to pull him off his face. Rein was still in shock as she stared at the two struggling.

"I'm not a liar! Quit it!" Shade said as he finally managed to pull Boomo off. He held him by the tail so he couldn't reach his face anymore. "And you! Why!?"

"Why were you in the bed?!" Rein retorted. Shade rubbed his forehead.

"Perv!" Boomo shouted.

"Shut up! Ok, look. You fell asleep, so I brought you back and put you in bed. Your little rat woke up, thought I was doing something and attempted to attack me. I told him I was just putting you in bed, and then proceeded to finish up some work. I was so exhausted, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep on the bed."

"Don't just do that without warning!"

"I told you I was exhausted! Plus this is my bed!"

"My, my, it's nice to see the couple have a healthy quarrel." Elizabetta said as she shut the door behind her. Fango was right behind her, a snicker on his face.

"Good morning Prince Shade, Lady Rein." Elizabetta said with a small curtsy.

"Morning." Fango said. Elizabetta discreetly stepped on his foot before proceeding to approach Rein. Shade stood up and stretched himself.

"Good morning." Rein said, feeling even more embarrassed. "Is there something you need, Lady E?"

"What do you mean Lady Rein? Don't tell me that you think your lessons are over just like that! That was only the beginning!" Elizabetta stated as she got closer to Rein.

"B-But..."

"The wedding is in three weeks! You need to know everything there is to be a princess, and even a queen before then!" Rein frowned.

"Come on Elizabetta, don't bully her." Fango said as he walked next to her.

"Fango, you're a saint!" Rein said as she jumped out of bed and hugged him. Fango blushed at the action.

"W-Woah, calm down!" Fango replied, unsure of how to react. Suddenly Shade approached, pushing the two of them apart.

"It's too early in the morning for this nonsense." Shade said, giving Fango an unusually dark glare. "Elizabetta, I think it's best to give Rein the day off for today. A little break for her busy week."

"Shade, you're my savior!" Rein cried as she gave him a hug this time. He sighed and pat her on the head, earning a blush from Rein. "A-Anyways! I need to get ready! All the males have to leave!" Rein cried as she shoved Shade away and headed for the closet.

"You heard the woman." Elizabetta said. "Leave." Her cold tone sent shivers down their spines. They proceeded to exit the room. "You too, rat." Elizabetta said as she glared at Boomo. Boomo quickly left.

The two boys stood outside, side by side. "How scary." Fango said as he stared at the door.

"I don't know how you deal with her everyday." Shade replied.

"Willpower, you prissy prince." Fango laughed. Shade just glared at him. "I was surprised you know. She's quite the girl if she managed to get you angry. You're always so stone cold." Shade glared at him once again. "To think you would let her have the day off."

"It's only fair. That dance last night seemed to take quite the toll on her." Shade replied. Fango's smile seemed to fade.

"Shade..."

"I know. It's only temporary." Shade said.

"Bad men." Boomo suddenly grumbled as he floated between them. The two of them were surprised. "Bad bad men!"

"This stupid rat..." Fango started. Shade grabbed him by the tail and tied it to the nearest table leg.

"Sit and reflect you rat." Shade said before walking off. Fango watched as he walked down the walkway, and made a left towards the queen's chambers.

"What a dedicated son." Fango laughed.

Fango wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the room's doors finally opened. "You were waiting here this entire time? How creepy." Elizabetta scoffed as she stared at him.

"As if your weird habit of watching couple from a distance isn't creepy." Fango replied, unfazed. Elizabetta blushed.

"Don't go making things up! I just..."

"What are you two talking about?" Rein said as she popped out. She was dressed in more casual looking clothes, wearing a simple sky blue dress that reached her knees, and a sweater.

"What's with the casual attire?" Fango questioned.

"Are you saying it looks bad?" Rein asked as she looked over herself.

"No, not at all! You look nice, it's just..."

"Considering it's her day off, I don't see it necessary to wear such extravagant clothes."

"Wait, it's Miss Rein's day off?" A sudden voice called from behind. Everyone turned to see Milky, a large smile on her face. "Really?"

"Good morning Princess Milky. Yes, it is her day off." Elizabetta replied.

"Oh my gosh, this is great! We should visit the village!" Milky replied as she ran up to Rein and took her hands.

"T-The village?" Rein replied.

"Princess Milky, I don't think..." Fango began.

"Come on! It's been so long since I've gone shopping! Plus it'd give me a chance to bond with my new big sister!" Milky squealed.

"I was wondering what all the commotion was about." Shade said as he walked in.

"Big brother! Let's go to the village! Come on, come on!" Milky cried as she tugged on his shirt. He seemed reluctant. "I'm sure Rein would love to go too!"

"W-Wait, I'm not sure..." Rein began. There was a chance the the soldiers patrolling the village would recognize her. She couldn't take any chances. Suddenly Milky threw her a puppy eyed glance and she couldn't say no either. "Please?" Rein asked. Shade sighed and nodded. "Yay! You're the best big brother ever!" She quickly gave him a hug, then grabbed Rein's hand.

"Wha-" The two soon disappeared down the hall.

"I'll go accompany them." Fango said. He got up, pulled a struggling Boomo off the table leg and began to follow the two girls.

"I should get going too." Shade said as he began to walk off. Elizabetta stopped him.

"Not in those clothes you're not." Shade looked down and realized he was still dressed in his formal clothes from yesterday. Elizabetta dragged him inside the room.

The group took decided to take one carriage so that they didn't attract any suspicion. Fango was on the reigns while everyone else sat inside. The ride was surprisingly silent, making it harder for Rein to ask her question.

"Um, I've been wondering this for a while, but are you sure it's ok to visit the village? Aren't things a little..." She looked up to see Shade staring out the window, an empty stare on his face. Elizabetta didn't seem too interested in answering. The entire carriage ride ended up being in silence.

When the group finally made it to the village, everyone slowly stepped outside. That was when Milky pulled Rein back in the carriage, letting Shade and Elizabetta exit first.

"The area we are in is one of the better areas in the kingdom. The only villages that were greatly affected by the economic decline were those at the edge of the kingdom. Big brother is trying really hard to help the poorer areas, but he can't do much as a prince..." Rein was surprised to hear Milky have a negative attitude. She gave her a pat on the head.

"Have faith." Rein softly replied.

"We're going to leave you two behind." Fango called as he looked inside.

"Sorry, sorry!" Milky said as she took Fango's hand and jumped out. Rein followed soon after. She gasped at the large array of beautifully colored shops and people. The contrast was drastic compared to her original home.

"Wow!" Rein gasped.

"This is the Moon Kingdom's shopping district! There are all kinds of shops around here!" Milky stated as she began to run ahead.

"Hey, Milky!" Shade called as he followed her. Milky slowed to a stop as she turned to Shade. He pulled her hood over her head. "Don't show your face and don't run around by yourself. It's dangerous." She turned around, and ran forward again. Shade pulled his own hood over his head.

"It doesn't seem dangerous..." Rein replied. "Isn't there too many people for something to happen?" Shade sighed as he watched Milky run off again, this time dragging Fango with her so she wasn't alone.

"Part of the reason is because my face isn't exactly unrecognizable. In Milky's case, I don't know if you've heard the info, but human trafficking has started growing since the Moon Kingdom's decline." Rein felt shivers down her spine. "It's reached this far." Rein couldn't help but smile however. "What?"

"You're such a king big brother." Rein replied. Shade couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about! I would want my sibling to be safe too!"

"Well this doesn't only apply to Milky either." Shade suddenly intertwined his hand with Rein's earning a surprised look from her. "You can't leave my side either."

"Ahaha! Oh my gosh, look at that beautiful dress over there!" Rein said as she quickly pulled her hand away and turned towards a window. She placed her hands on her face, attempting to hide her embarrassment. _Oh my gosh, calm down! He just wants me to stay safe! That's all! No big deal!_

"I thought I just told you don't wander too far." Shade muttered as he grabbed Rein's shoulder. Rein jumped.

"H-Hey! I think I see Fango! Let's go catch up with him!" Rein said once again and quickly ran off. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh calm down!_ Without realizing it, she bumped into another woman, falling to the floor.

"Ah! I'm sor-" Rein began, but she only heard a sound of disgust.

"What a misbehaved child! Brat's shouldn't be running around like a wild monkey." She scoffed. Rein's stood up and gave a polite bow, hiding her sour face.

"I'm sorry ma'am." She scoffed once again and walked off. She even hit her shoulder with her purse as she walked by.

"Oi, Rein!" Shade called once again. He stopped talking once he saw her cold expression. "Don't pay attention to them Rein."

"The people here are quite rotten, aren't they." Rein stated as she stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Was all Shade could say.

"Don't be." Rein said. "It's not your fault." She turned to him, a confident look on her face. "But if you don't fix this when you're king it will be your fault." Rein said as she smiled at him. Surprised, Shade stared at her. "We should hurry up and catch up to the others. I'm sure they found something cool by now." She quickly turned around and walked forward. _Shade is working hard to create a better kingdom. I can't let my feelings get in the way of that._ Rein told herself. Even as she said that, she couldn't help but feel sad.

"We were waiting for you guys!" Milky said as she waved at them. Fango looked exhausted while Elizabetta seemed to be enjoying herself as well.

"It seems the couple was having some alone time." Elizabetta teased. Rein laughed, while Shade just sighed. The group began moving around again, keeping close together. Milky and Rein kept getting caught up in all the shops, staring at everything. Elizabetta wanted to visit the book store, and Fango was more interested in getting something to eat.

"Oh my gosh, I love this jewelry store!" Milky said. "I wonder if they have anything new..."

"The pieces the have here are quite gorgeous. I'll join you." Elizabetta stated.

"Maybe I should get some jewelry too." Rein contemplated.

"Why are girls so in to this...?" Fango asked, dreading going inside.

"You can get a cool piercing or something." Rein laughed. Fango scowled.

"I'm not joining." Shade replied, staring at the cutesy store.

"Traitor." Fango muttered. Shade stood outside the store, his back leaning against the glass. He stared at the shimmering silver behind the glass. His eyes skimmed over most of them, but landed on a beautiful star shaped necklace. An image of Rein flashed in his mind. _This would suit her..._

Rein walked around the jewelry store, staring at the entire assortment. Everything caught her attention, especially the ones that involved the solar system. "What are you looking at?" A voice whispered behind her. Rein turned around in surprise, her head colliding with his.

"Oh, sorry Fango." Rein said. Fango waved it off, shaking his head. "What brings you here?"

"The princess and Elizabetta kept forcing me to put on jewelry. I abandoned Boomo there though." He sighed. Rein held back a laugh. "Also Elizabetta told me to give this to you." Fango handed her a pouch. "Can't buy things without money." Rein opened up the pouch to see a gold mine of stones.

"Woah, I would have killed to get his much when I lived on the streets!"

"Haha, if that was the case, I would have had to arrest you. According to Elizabetta, that was a gift from Shade."

"Why didn't he give it to me personally?"

"Probably too embarrassed." He muttered.

"What?" Fango just shrugged. Rein turned back to the jewelry, but her mind was somewhere else. "Does Shade ever get... overwhelmed?" Rein suddenly asked.

"Why the sudden question?"

"It's just that... He is so young, yet working so hard for this kingdom. His mother is ill, and he has a little sister to take care of, and yet... how is he able to handle it all? I just don't understand." Rein couldn't help but stare at the floor. Bad memories were dredged up once again.

 _I hate this! Why do I have to do this?_

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Rein kept silent.

"I can't do that." Rein replied, a small smile on her face. "But I do know what I can do. I want to help lighten his burden, as best as I can. So please, wish me luck Fango!" She gave Fango a tap on the shoulder before running off. Fango watched her leave, dumbfounded.

She walked outside searching for Shade. Before she could even get another foot out the door, a force pushed her to ground.

"Ow.." She looked up to see a scruffy child, with knotted hair and a torn dress. In her hands was a broken basket, the contents littered the floor.

"Stop that pest!" A man screamed from the distance. Rein glanced between the child and the man, watching him approach at full speed. The girl quickly gathered the food into the basket and got up to run, but tripped.

Rein, unable to process what was happening, immediately helped the child to her feet. However, it was too late because the angry man had harshly grabbed her by the hair.

"Thanks for capturing this dirty pest." The man grinned an eerie grin. Rein shivered, and could only stare as the child winced in pain. "As for you..." He gripped her hair tighter, his grin turning into a frown. Rein could feel her anger swelling. She watched as he raised the hand which held a rolling pin.

"Stop!" Rein screamed, covering the child. The man froze before swinging down. By now, a crowd had gathered.

"Why are you protecting this rat?" He questioned. Rein glared at him.

"You are a rotten old man." She spat. The old man was suddenly angry again.

"You're just a pest too!" He replied, releasing the girl and grabbing Rein's dress instead. Her glare only hardened.

"I don't see the point in chasing this poor girl when all the things she stole are just half-baked." The man only seemed to get angrier, but didn't seem to have a proper comeback. Instead, he raised the rolling pin again. "Seems an ingrate like you can only resort to violence." Rein shut her eyes before he could swing down. She heard the wood hit flesh, but there was no pain.

The hand released her shirt, and she opened her eyes to see the large back of the prince, his hand holding the rolling pin.

"Who-"

"What are you doing?" His voice was calm, but powerful, completely cutting off the man. The entire crowd was silent. The man hesitated to answer.

"I... I was..." Shade glanced at Rein, who was talking to the child.

"Please wait a little longer." Rein whispered to her. She nodded and held on to Rein.

"If you do not have a satisfactory reason for you actions, I will have you arrested on the spot." The man began to sweat at the tone of his voice. However, it seemed Shade's threat wasn't convincing enough.

"U-Under what authority do you have that power?" The man replied. Shade released the rolling pin. Slowly, he pulled his hood just enough for only the man to his features. His face paled and he took a step back. "Y-You are..."

"I will say it once again. Give me a reason or leave." His tone was cold, almost murderous. Rein was grateful he couldn't see his face, for fear if what she would see.

Slowly, he retreated. Shade pulled his hood more over his face and turned to Rein. Rein, however, let go of the little girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The girl nodded and stood up, basket in hand. Rein smiled and gave her a pat on the head. Shade crouched next to her.

"Where do you live?" The girl flinched and hid behind Rein. Shade frowned as Rein punched him.

"You're too scary." She took the little girl's hand. "I will-"

"We will." Shade corrected. Rein looked at him before turning back to the child.

"We will take you home." The crowd continued to stare, but Rein made sure not to let go of the little girl's hand. The three of them began walking through the crowd. The walk was quiet, almost uncomfortable. The girl stared at the contents of her basket, refusing to let go. Shade kept an eye out for any patrolling guards, and Rein made sure to keep a tight hold on her hand.

Rein was sure they had been walking for an hour until they reached the outer reaches of the village. Rein felt her heart sink.

"Is this where you live?" Rein asked. Before her was a sea of garbage and worn down homes. She nodded. The three of them began walking farther in. Rein felt empathy, having experienced the same scenario. It didn't take long before the girl found who she was looking for. Rein watched the tears well in her eyes as she ran for a small boy laying on the ground. She released Rein's hand and ran towards him. Rein could hardly watch the scene. He was starved, she was sure he was near death. She glanced at Shade, but she couldn't see anything under his hood.

Rein began to approach them, but Shade took her hand. Once again, she couldn't see his face. She pulled away, and walked up to them. Slowly, she took out the sack of stones and placed it in the girl's hand. Then she turned around.

The two began heading back to the shopping district. There was only silence on their way back, the two of them lost in thought.

By the time they returned, the two were bombarded by their three companions.

"I thought you guys were kidnapped!" Milky sobbed as she hugged both of them. Boomo also hopped into her face. She smiled and gave them both a pat.

"Where did you two go?" Elizabetta asked. The two of them kept quiet. "Were you two part of the commotion that took place earlier?" More silence.

"I think it's about time we return." Fango stated. "I don't think I can handle carrying anymore bags." Everyone turned to see Fango carrying a pile of boxes that were almost as tall as him.

Everyone piled into the carriage feeling unusually exhausted. About halfway through the ride everyone had fallen asleep except Shade, who was deep in thought staring out the window. He was caught off guard when Rein suddenly fell on him, slightly asleep.

He stared at her sleeping face, wondering how she managed to live through those years in the slum. They hit a small bump in the road, and shaking Rein awake. He quietly watched as she rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, she looked at him, her face still drowsy.

"Aren't you tired Shade?" She asked. "You need... sleep." Her voice was groggy and her sentences were choppy. He wanted to reply, but she wasn't done. "You work too hard...You forget... there are people... who support you..." Shade looked at her more intently, listening closely to her words. "We... I..." She slowly began, almost drifting back to sleep. "I will always... be on your side... and make sure... you become king..." She leaned on him again, a small smile on her face. "Trust...me..."

Shade could only stare as she was asleep again. Even half asleep, she was still strong. A strange feeling arose within him as his doubts cleared away. Only one thought surfaced his mind.

 _I don't want to let go._

* * *

 **Oh God, this was long. I'm sorry for the long wait. I was very lazy and had a lot of holidays, and have also been reading other FF stories because you know.**

 **I also want to mention that I want to practice my art skills, but have fallen into a slump so I'm proposing an idea. I've been thinking of drawing certain scenes from any of my stories, but I don't really want to choose. So I've decided to let my readers decide which scenes they want to see drawn! There will probably more details on my authors page, but this is a general summary. I hope this can make up for my absence. You know I love you guys! Also Happy Valentines!**


	10. Of Care and Mother

**I've been slacking off too much. Sorry!**

* * *

Rein grumbled as she sat inside the library once again. Her body ached and her head was sore. Elizabetta's lessons weren't making it through to her.

"Lady Rein! Pay attention!" She slammed the ruler in front of her. Rein jumped, and rubbed her face, trying to stay awake.

"Lady E, we've been through half a years worth of lessons in the span of five hours, can I please have a break?" Rein pleaded. Elizabetta only narrowed her eyes.

"Not unless you can recite all of the nation's mottos, as well their relationship with the Moon Kingdom." Rein grumbled, thinking back to what Elizabetta had said.

"Moon Kingdom: Even at night, we are the shining stars. Flame Kingdom: Flames may burn bright, but our souls burn brighter. They provide the warmth at night. Waterdrop Kingdom: As water shapes rocks, we shape our kingdom. They provide the water in this dry land. Jewelry Kingdom: A jewel's shine does not determine its worth. They are good friends of the Moon Kingdom and an important trade partner. Windmill Kingdom: As a small breeze, one balloon floats, but as a whirlwind, we spin a windmill. They provide wind. Seed Kingdom: One branch is week, but multiple is much stronger. They provide herbs and medicines." Rein hesitated before the last one. "Sunny Kingdom: The darker things seem, the brighter we will shine. They provide light every now and then." Elizabetta was taken aback, impressed with her memory. "Can I please take a break now?"

"I think you've earned a lesson outside." Elizabetta happily replied. Rein lightened up at this.

"Does this mean...?"

"Let us go." She slowly stood up and Rein followed behind.

It doesn't take long before Rein is saddled and sitting on one of the rexilli. She smiles as she starts walking around, feeling a lot better than this morning.

"You know, you need to straighten up your back." A voice suddenly said. Rein flinched, almost falling off. Shade quickly grabbed her before she fell completely. "Careful." Rein grabbed back, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" Rein asked all of a sudden. "The promise is done. There isn't much reason for you to be here." Rein couldn't help but feel a little happy as she stared at him. Shade in return faced forward, not wanting to look at her any longer.

"You looked like you were having problems." Shade replied. Rein frowned and shoved him.

"Jerk." She began to ride ahead. Shade chuckled and followed after her.

The two spent a lot of time running around the ranch, with Shade giving Rein pointers every now and then. During their tenth time around, Fango had called him over. Rein followed behind and watched him hop off.

"It's lunch time prince." Shade nodded and hopped off Regina.

"Does he get royal lunch?" Rein asked as she watched him walk inside. Fango sighed.

"He's not that spoiled. He's going to prepare some lunch for the queen."

"Queen Malia?" Rein gasped. Fango nodded. "He makes her food?"

"Do you remember?" Fango asked. "How when you first arrived, the kitchen was completely empty? As well as the lack of staff?" Rein thought back, realizing the facts. "He forbade anyone from entering the kitchen. Ever since the queen fell ill, many of the staff have taken the prime minister's side, so many have tried to poison her."

"What?"

"That's when Shade decided to forbid anyone from entering the kitchen. Only those he truly trusts are allowed in there, and even fewer are allowed to serve food to the queen. He's taken it upon himself to cook her food." Elizabetta continued. "However, ever since you arrived, he's been passing the duty of cooking for the queen to others every now and then. He still visits her often, especially at night."

"Oh. Are you two one of those people?" Fango stared at her, and Elizabetta sighed.

"Who knows?" Rein frowned, though she understood that it was best that way.

"I want to help him." Rein firmly stated as she began towards the kitchen.

"I suggest you tread lightly. He's a bit edgy when his mother is involved." Fango called. She nodded and disappeared through the door." Elizabetta stepped forward to stop her, but Fango held her arm. "Let her be. You are thinking the same thing aren't you?" Elizabetta stared at him, then back towards the entrance. She sighed as Fango released her.

Rein looked around, trying to remember the path she had taken when she first entered the castle. "Oh, Lulu!" She called to her hand-maid who seemed to be doing laundry. Lulu turned and curtsied.

"Lady Rein, what do you need?"

"Can you tell me where the kitchen is?"

"The kitchen?" Rein nodded. "It's down the hall, towards the left. Why-"

"Thank you!" She quickly ran off, leaving a confused Lulu behind.

Slowly she approached the metal door to the kitchen. She pushed it open, and it replied with a loud creak. Shade immediately turned his head, his knife in hand.

"Calm down! Calm down! It's just me!" Rein replied, putting her hands up in defense. Shade slowly lowered the knife, but his gaze did not waver.

"What are you doing here?" Shade said. It was quiet, but Rein could feel the anger in his voice.

"Fango told me the situation. I... I wanted to help."

"What do you think you can do?" He replied. Rein could feel the harshness of his voice. Fango was right.

"Help cut some vegetables, maybe stir the soup. I don't know."

"You'll get in the way. Leave." Rein frowned, her anger getting the better of her.

"What's wrong with wanting to help?!"

"You may have earned some trust, but there I do not trust you enough to get near my mother." Shade replied, sharing his suspicions. Rein looked offended.

"Why would I do that to the queen? How could I?!" Shade slammed his hands on the work table and turned to her. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her closer.

"You've only been here a week. What could you possible know about the situation of this castle?" His tone was quiet and threatening, but that didn't stop Rein.

"I don't have to know anything to want to help the queen. I admire her!" Rein cried. This caught Shade off guard. He loosened his grip. She took his hand. "Please. Trust me." Shade suddenly remembered what she had said in the carriage. He searched her eyes, hoping she was lying. He was upset to see that she wasn't. It made it harder to scold her.

"You..."

"I lived on the streets for a while. You can't expect me not to remember!" Rein pleaded. "The queen who would ride the streets, greeting young, old, rich and poor alike. She was admirable. I may not know what happened, but I don't want to see her die either." Shade could feel her trembling as she held his hand. He released her and pulled away. _Why does she have what I don't?_

"Do what you want. Just don't touch anything." He gave in. Even though he was a bit reluctant, something in the back of his mind said it was alright. Rein nodded and pulled a stool from the corner of the room and took a seat.

She observed Shade as though he were a professional, mixing and stirring. She always enjoyed cooking. Whether it be watching or doing, it was always fascinating.

 _'Do you think they like cookies?'_

 _'If it was made by you, I'm sure they would love it!'_

Rein smiled to herself, for once calmed by her memories of the past. She was pulled out of her memories when Shade called her name.

"Rein, come here for a sec." He waved her over and she slowly approached, prepared for some kind of scolding. "Right there." He stopped her at least a foot away from the food. "Try this."

"Are you trying to test for poison or something?" Rein asked sarcastically, slightly worried that that truly was the case.

"What do you take me for? I just thought it would be a good idea to get a second opinion." He replied.

"Opinion?"

"For the food." He mumbled. Rein had a hard time holding back a smile.

"Alright." He handed her a spoon full of mushy soup. She blew on it a little before taking a small sip.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing." She said, breathless. "What is this suppose to be?"

"Just simple oatmeal. It is supposedly good for the sick." He began placing it on a rolling cart, along with a drink and some utensils. Rein held the door open as she realized he was pushing it out the door. Once he was out, she began to follow him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What else? I want to meet the queen." She cut Shade off before he replied. "You can't deny that she has asked to meet me before." This shut him up. He looked at the wall for a moment before pushing the cart again.

"Do whatever you want." He replied. Rein was taken aback, not expecting that to work. Her face lit up and she walked up next to him.

"I can't wait!" The two reached the bottom of the stair well. Shade proceeded to take the tray off the cart and begin carrying up the stairs. Rein made sure to stay back a couple steps as to not bump into Shade. The walk upstairs was silent, and Shade greeted the soldiers as they approached the giant door. Rein nervously greeted the soldiers as well, closely following Shade inside.

Rein was impressed by the humongous size of the room. She thought Shade's room was big, but this was bigger. The bed barely covered half of the room, and the window stretched all the way to the ceiling and had the width of a couch. Stained glass covered the roof, casting a gentle white glow over everything.

"Good afternoon mother." Shade said as he slowly brought the food to her. Rein finally looked at the figure in the bed, blurred by transparent white curtains.

"Is it afternoon already?" A gentle voice replied behind the sheets. Rein felt her breath hitch in her throat. She sounded so serene, and graceful, Rein couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shade placed the tray on the desk near by, and slowly slid open the curtain. It revealed a beautiful woman dressed in a black night gown. Her hair was short and a dark shade of purple similar to Shade's. She slowly closed her book, and reached to hug her son.

"Yes mother. How are you feeling?"

"I've been feeling a little lonely. You haven't been visiting as often as you used to."

"I apologize mother, I had urgent business to attend to." Shade replied. His voice was soft, so very different than what Rein was used to hearing. "I'm sure Milky has been giving you a lot of company though."

"Ah, yes. She's visited everyday now, offering tea. I was surprised by her visit." She replied, a small smile on her face. Rein felt a little out of place. Maybe it was wrong of her to suddenly barge in. It was then that the queen suddenly noticed her. "Hm? It's unusual of you to bring a guest Shade." Rein fiddled with her fingers, getting more nervous by the second. "Is she the cute fiance I have been hearing about?" Shade placed a hand on his face.

"Yes. Yes she is." Rein slowly approached the bed.

"H-Hello your majesty. Um, it, um i-it's a pleasure to meet you!" Rein said as she curtsied. Moon Malia smiled.

"Oh my, she's very cute Shade. I didn't think you had it in you." Moon Malia teased. Rein stared at her feet, her face an extremely bright red.

"Mother, please don't!" Shade replied.

"Dear son, why didn't you introduce us earlier?" She commented. "Tell me, what has he done so far? Have you two kissed yet?" Rein covered her face. She never expected Shade's mother to be so into romance.

"Mother!" Even Shade was bright red.

"Oh, I'm just teasing!" She laughed such a serene laugh. That was when she suddenly pulled Shade close, and whispered something into his ear. His face turned the brightest Shade of red Rein had ever seen it. He pulled away from his mother who gave him a wink.

"I'm going to be outside." Shade suddenly said as he dash out of the room. Rein stared at Moon Malia, slightly scared that she managed to make Shade so flustered.

"Thank goodness. I wanted to have a word with you in private, but I was worried my son would never leave. He's been so over protective lately." Moon Malia laughed. Rein let out a small laugh too.

"Yes, I suppose..." Rein said, letting her eyes wander. It was then that she caught sight of a giant family portrait in front of the bed.

"He looks a lot like his father doesn't he." Moon Malia replied. She wasn't wrong. Even though the physical features weren't the same, he had the exact same stare as Shade. It was then that she caught sight of a small Shade and an even smaller Milky. "I have such a blessed family." Moon Malia said. Rein suddenly turned to her, noticing the sad tone in her voice.

"You haven't told me your name dear."

"My name is Rein." She paused for a moment, unsure of whether to reveal her fake last name or not. She decided not to.

"Dear Rein... I am so very grateful to you." Rein froze for a moment as she reached for Rein's hand. "Shade, my precious son. It has been a really long time since I've seen his expression like that." She stroked Rein's hand with her thumb, a gentle smile on her face. "Ever since his father died, and I fell ill, he has held the burden of inheriting the kingdom, and at such a young age too. I witnessed him grow sad myself, but today. I never thought I would see him so bright again." Rein could see her eyes tearing up.

"I..." Rein suddenly couldn't take in all of what she was saying.

"Dear Rein..." Moon Malia tightened her grip on her hand. "Please take care of him. I won't be around much longer." Rein felt her heart stop for a moment, unsure if she could handle all this.

"Please don't say that. I just met you, and I just met Shade too." Rein replied, feeling her eyes tear up a bit.

"Dear, I know. But I feel that I can trust you." She released Rein's hands and brought it up to her cheek.

"T-Thank you..." Rein said. Moon Malia smiled, and slowly pulled her into a hug without saying another word.

Slowly, Moon Malia released her. "I think I should get going or else I'm going to miss more lessons." She turned to leave, but paused a moment. Then she turned around "I will do my best to help him, so please, do your best to stay alive for him too." Moon Malia nodded and smiled as she watched her leave the room.

Rein slowly walked out, and shut the door, and stood there for a couple minutes.

"Hey." Shade suddenly said as he approached behind. Rein jumped and turned around, seeing a scowling Shade. "Come with me." He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room.

"What..."

"She wasn't always this sick." Shade suddenly said as he walked towards his balcony. "She became this way because a couple months ago someone ambushed the castle, setting it aflame. The fumes sped up her illness, causing her to be bedridden." Shade said, his voice stone cold.

"Shade... why are you..." Rein stuttered.

"My mother seems to trust you." Shade turned around and faced Rein, his eyes focused on hers. "I've always trusted her judgement, so I've decided." Rein stared at back at him. "I know who caused the fire." Rein froze. "And it is for that reason that I must become king."

* * *

 **I finished this because I felt that I really needed to update, especially because I now have another story idea whoopee!**

 **Also if you're curious about what Moon Malia told Shade, it was something along the lines of "When you kiss her, make it special." Shade may have faked romances before, but he has never really been intimate with them, so stuffy romance like this makes him extremely flustered.**


	11. Of Visitors and Guests

**Ok this is where my outline gets a little wonky because I decided to switch around some chapters. Also I'm not sure if the timeline makes sense right now, but if you wan't a clear picture of how many days passed review.**

* * *

It had been four days days since the party ended. That marked a week and a half that Rein had been there. She stretched as she sat up in her bed. She looked to the side to see Shade was absent again. _He hasn't come back to his room these days..._

Rein sighed again, worried about heading outside. After Rein had visited Shade's mother, she continued her lessons and Shade went back to work. However, every time Rein had the chance to take a break, she ran into the Prime Minister.

Or more like, he keeps running into her. Every time she got her break, he found her, a bit too quickly. Even after all her lessons were over when she was on her way to bed, he ran into her. It was usually just a greeting, but sometimes he would hold up a conversation.

"How are you doing?"

"How is your training?"

"Are you having a hard time?"

Rein obviously replied with simple answers, always making sure to cut the conversation short. He gave her the chills, and being alone with him made her extremely uncomfortable. Luckily, Fango would follow shortly afterwards, giving a reasonable excuse. Even so, Rein could still feel him staring at her even as she walked away.

Even the next day, his encounters were more frequent. It got to the point where Fango couldn't leave her side anymore.

"He's getting extremely persistent." Fango remarked as he shot him a glare. Rein stared at her feet. "Don't worry. He won't do anything, it will be ok." Rein nodded, but she couldn't bring herself to believe him. Living on the gave her the ability to know when someone was a really bad person. Right now, the Prime Minister wasn't anymore different than an outlaw to her.

She stared at the door, instead waiting for one of her teachers to pick her up. However, none came. Instead, Milky came barging in, Boomo in hand.

"Good morning Lady Rein!" Milky energetically said. She ran up to Rein, giving her a tight hug. "I came to give you Boomo! Today I'm going to visit the Water Drop Kingdom to meet the prince." She gave a wink, handing back a gussied up Boomo with a bow in his hair. "Thanks for letting me play with him for so long." Rein had to hold back a laugh at Boomo's state. He glared at her in reply. "Also, big brother says he has important news to tell you. He's waiting in the study hall." Rein nodded, slowly getting out of bed.

"I'll get ready. Thank you, Princess Milky." She rubbed her on the head, and Milky smiled before leaving. _I wonder what the news is._ She quickly dressed in her usual attire, telling Boomo to hide in her hair.

"Did you have fun Boomo?" Rein asked as she opened the door. Boomo frowned. It had been three days since she'd seen him. She missed his frown. "Haha, don't be like that." Boomo still kept his frown, then hid inside her hair to relax. She slowly walked out and began walking towards the study hall. She was in a pretty good mood now that Boomo was back, but her happy feelings faded really quickly when she caught sight of the Prime Minister down the hall.

"Oh, good morning Princess Rein." Rein was reluctant to stay and chat, but she had to keep up her image, especially in front of him.

"Good morning Prime Minister." Rein said as kindly as she could. "What are you up to this fine morning?"

"I am having a nice stroll. Work has been overwhelming lately, and I need some time to cool off." Rein smiled.

"It's not good to overwork yourself." Rein said. "Sorry Prime Minister. Prince Shade is waiting for me to meet him for an important discussion. I must go." Rein bowed and began walking forward, until she flinched at a large hand suddenly gripping her arm.

"Excuse my manners, Lady Rein, but I have some inquiries I would like to make." Rein stiffened, her expression almost faltering. Almost.

"Yes?" Rein said, ignoring the pressure of his hand. The Prime Minister didn't let go, and Rein could see that the smile on his face was more forced than anything.

"Do you by chance have proof of your lineage?" Rein froze, trying to keep her composure. "You must have something to show where you're from. A gift from your parents, or a family heirloom. Even a seal." Rein wanted to try and calm Boomo from his increasing anger. She could feel him getting restless in her hair.

"I-"

"Oh, Lady Rein! I've been looking for you!" Elizabetta quickly ran up to the two of them. The Prime Minister reluctantly let go of Rein's arm. "I'm truly sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Lady Rein has to meet an important visitor today."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose on during such an important time. Let's continue this conversation another time, Lady Rein." Rein could hear all kinds of alarms going off in her head. He was evil, no doubt.

"What a pompous old man." Elizabetta snarled. Rein placed a hand on the place he grabbed. "He didn't say anything weird to you?" Elizabetta asked. Rein sighed, tightening her grip on the part he grabbed before letting it fall. She flashed Elizabetta a smile.

"It's okay Lady E." Boomo popped his head out from her hair, frowning.

"Bad man! Hu-" Rein shoved Boomo back into her hair.

"I guess Boomo knows he's a bad guy too." Rein replied. She didn't want Elizabetta to worry, especially if it was something she could handle herself.

"Let's go." Rein nodded and followed behind. The study hall was really close. The two reached it in a couple minutes.

Shade and Fango immediately stood from their seats when the two walked in. "It's happening too frequently."

"He approached her again?" Fango asked. Rein looked up, feeling a bit strange.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we can be concerned about this later." Shade immediately added. Rein looked at him, feeling a little offended. "There is an important guest coming this afternoon." Fango sighed. Elizabetta took a seat next to Fango, and Rein took a seat in front of Shade. "I'm sorry I didn't send anyone to wake you up, I just had an urgent matter to discuss with these two and Lulu is accompanying Milky on her trip."

"I understand, but who is this important person?" Shade sighed.

"The Queen of the Sunny Kingdom is coming in person to apologize and make up for missing the engagement party. It was on short notice." Shade replied. Rein felt her stomach drop. "She will be coming some time this after noon, so today you have a day off. In fact, consider today to test the fruits of your training."

"I... I see." Rein replied. "If that's all you wanted to tell me, I think I should go. You seem busy." Rein nodded towards the stack of papers on his table. Shade just nodded and began writing on his paperwork. Rein sighed, feeling a bit paranoid and extremely uncomfortable. Today just wasn't her day.

She slowly got up and walked out the door. Shade glanced up at and and nodded towards Fango, who nodded back and followed her out.

For the next couple hours, Rein sat in the garden, drinking some tea Fango brought her. "You've been brooding about something for a couple hours now. I thought you would be happy with a free day." Rein sighed and placed her tea cup down. Boomo took his chance to take a sip, making a sour face when he licked it.

"I'm sorry. A lot has been on my mind lately." Rein replied. She held her hands together, and Fango noticed they were shaking. "If someone... you hadn't seen for a long time... suddenly appeared in your life again, what would you do?" Rein asked. Fango stared at her, then thought of an answer.

"Well, I guess it depends who it is."

"A family member."

"I would be extremely happy, considering how long it's been since I've seen them."

"Well you must know what they've been up to at least. Don't you write letters?" Rein asked. Fango sighed.

"Letters can't reach where they are."

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere... far away." Rein stayed silent, understanding what he meant.

"Should I be happy if I see an old family member again?" Rein asked.

"In my opinion, I would say yes. No matter the history, wouldn't it be a relief to see your family again?" Rein let out a pained laugh. She remember red hair, and a smile.

"I guess." The two sat in silence once more. Fango left about an hour later, being called by Elizabetta to help clean for they come. The time for the guests to arrive came faster than Rein expected. However, Rein couldn't bring herself to go, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself. Instead, to calm herself, she began singing the song her grandma taught her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shade asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Rein didn't turn around, only able to stare at the ground. Boomo suddenly popped out of her hair, and jumped on Shade, a sad expression on his face. She slowly stopped the song.

"It's none of your concern." Rein replied, shaking his hand off. Shade turned her around, surprised by her expression. It was a strained expression, as though she was trying to force a blank expression.

"Are you...?"

"I said it's none of your concern." Rein replied and turned away, beginning to walk away.

"Rein, Fango told me you've been really out of it today. You have to trust me." Rein turned towards him, but he couldn't read anything of her expression.

"I'm just tired." Rein sighed and turned around. "I'm tired of lying." She began singing again. Shade stared at her, puzzled by her statement. He looked to Boomo, who gave him a worrid glance.

"Rein, sad. Past, hurts." Boomo explained. Shade couldn't understand his fragmented sentence.

"Are you tired of being 'Rein Auroros'?" Rein continued to sing, almost ignoring his question. Shade felt he had missed the mark. The two stood in silence for a while longer until Rein turned to him again, a hard expression on her face.

"Shade, the day you become king. I will tell you. I will tell you everything." Shade could see a tint of sadness in her eyes, but since she said she would tell him soon, he would wait. Instead of replying, he took her hand.

"You're not making any sense Rein, but if this is what you choose, I will believe you." Shade tightened his grip. "Just remember that whatever it is you're going through, what you're feeling, I'm by your side." Rein could tell that he meant every word of it. The uneasy feeling she felt lessened a bit. Slowly, she smiled.

"Thanks, Shade." She gripped his hand back, earning a relieved sigh from Shade. "I don't think it's good manners to keep your guests waiting." Shade nodded and slowly guided her towards the entrance hall. The uneasy feeling Rein felt didn't completely go away, but she believed it was calmed enough to sit through a small chat with the queen.

The two stood up when they saw Fango in sight.

Rein thought she could handle whatever happened.

She was terribly wrong.

She watched as Sunny Kingdom's queen walked in, and following right behind was a small red head, her head held low. The minute she looked up, Rein went cold, and the red head seemed to do the same.

"Good afternoon Queen Elsa." Shade said, not noticing Rein's predicament. "I'm glad you came over to visit." Rein was silent. _So this is what she looks like..._ Shade gave a slight nudge, trying to signal her to greet the queen.

"Good... Good afternoon, ma'am." Rein replied, almost impulsively. The queen shot her a disappointed look.

"Good afternoon, Prince Shade and his fiance." Rein kept her head down as she felt Queen Elsa's eyes stare holes through her.

"Good afternoon." The red head replied soon afterwards. The four of them took a seat, and Elizabetta brought some tea.

"I'm truly sorry about missing your engagement party Prince Shade." Queen Elsa stated, flashing a small smile. Rein could feel the sweat on her neck. "My dear daughter, Fine, was injured. She added, placing a hand on Princess Fine's back.

"I am truly sorry." Princess Fine said in a quiet tone.

"You do not need to apologize Princess Fine. It can't be helped if you got injured." Shade replied. "Is that all you two came for?"

"Oh, of course not. If it was, there would not have been much point!" Queen Elsa replied with a small laugh. Shivers ran up Rein's spine. _She hasn't changed._ She recognized that laugh anywhere. "I came to meet the new Queen of the Moon Kingdom." The queen stared Rein up and down. Even though she still kept a smile on her face, Rein could tell she was disappointed. "Do you mind introducing yourself?" Rein didn't realize how long she had been sitting in silence.

When she said that, Rein shot up and stuttered out, "Rein... Aor... Auroros... of the Sea Kingdom." Rein kept her head down, knowing she messed up.

"Oh my, I don't think I've ever heard such a name." Queen Elsa replied. Rein looked up, a puzzled look on her face. _What's happening? She doesn't... she doesn't remember?_ She stared at the queen's face for a couple moments, realizing that it was true. There was not a hint of recognition. Rein could feel herself shaking, the walls of the castle closing in. All her memories came rushing back, and she could feel herself on the verge of a breakdown.

 _She doesn't remember... her own daughter?_

"I'm truly sorry! I need to go outside!" and with that she dashed off. She quickly fled to the garden, and fell to her hands and knees. _She doesn't remember... Why am I so heartbroken over this? Didn't I choose this? Why do I care?_ Rein took deep breaths, and slowly walked towards a small pool near the corner of the lake. She stared at her face in the pool. _How could she not remember? Why doesn't she remember?_ The mystery of why her original mother forgot her confused her.

 _Isn't it better this way?_

"Don't be sad." Boomo said as he appeared on her shoulder. Rein was brought back to her senses, and stroked Boomo's head.

"I... I'm sorry Boomo. I just..." Rein started, but was soon interrupted when she saw another face in the mirror.

"Good afternoon, Princess Rein." Rein stared at the face next to hers. Almost the same, yet so different. "I took the offer of coming to check up on you. Are you feeling better?" Princess Fine had said. Suddenly, a terrible thought struck her. _What if she forgot me too? Why would..._ "Rein." The sound of her name without a title startled her. She stared at Princess's Fine's reflection in the mirror. It didn't take long before she felt small arms wrap around her.

"Fine..." Rein whispered.

"I missed you. I truly did." Princess Fine said in a muffled voice. Rein grew stiff. "My dear sister." Rein tried her best to stay strong. She had to try her best.

"Princess Fine, I believe you have the wrong person." Rein insisted, getting choked up. Suddenly Boomo stared at Rein from her shoulder, a puzzled look on his face. A white version of Boomo appeared on Fine's head. The two stared at each other, but did nothing.

"What are you saying Rein?" Princess Fine let go, and Rein turned to face her, attempting to put on the straightest expression she could muster. "Why..."

"I'm truly sorry Princess Fine." Was all Rein could reply with. Every word that left her mouth hurt, but she had to do this.

"You can't just brush me off like that." Princess Fine replied, wiping her own tears. Rein stared at her. "I thought you had died. Everyone thought you died!" Fine motioned. "What happened? What have you been doing?"

"Princess Fine..."

"No. Rein, you can't fool me." Princess Fine sternly replied. "I don't forget. Especially not my sister." She suddenly reached for her ears, unhooking a pair of earrings. She held them out, but Rein tried her best to ignore them. "I still remember the day we exchanged these, the day we found Poomo and Boomo, the day we baked food for our parents. You can't tell me you don't remember either." Rein froze up, unsure of how to reply, because it was true. All of it was true, but she couldn't admit it. She wouldn't, for Shade's sake. "Rein please..."

Suddenly, Rein lifted her hands towards her hair and pushed back the hair covering her ears. Fine gasped. "I'm sorry Princess Fine, I have no such earrings on my person." Fine tried her best not to show a pained expression.

"What happened to them?" Princess Fine immediately asked. Rein put her hair down.

"I never had earrings such as those."

"Why are you doing this?" Princess Fine asked, striking a nerve with Rein. She looked away. There was a long moment of silence. "Is it because of mother?" Silence. "It must have been surprising, realizing she forgot about you." Rein sighed and crossed her arms. "Not once did I see her grieve over your death. Instead, she simply... forgot. Forgot you existed." Princess Fine bluntly stated. Rein stared at the ground, trying to hide her expression. "I never forgot. I grieved for you everyday."

"I think this is a bit too personal Princess Fine." Rein replied.

"But here you are." This time, Rein could hear anger in her voice. "I can't believe I was worried. The next queen of the Moon Kingdom huh? Must be quite the life." Rein couldn't understand why she was so angry.

"Are you alright, Princess Fine?"

"It isn't fair!" Princess Fine shouted. "Why is it, that even after death, you still get everything? Why were you the one who got engaged to Prince Shade?" Rein suddenly realized what the issue with that was. She was already struggling to keep her composure, but Fine's next question almost ruined her. "Why did you return?" Rein swiftly turned around the face the river.

"Princess Fine Sonnfel of the Sunny Kingdom..." Rein's voice was shaky and unsteady, but she tried her hardest to finish the sentence. "The one you are speaking to right now is Rein... Auroros, the next queen of the Moon Kingdom." Suddenly, she could hear laughter coming from Princess Fine.

"What a petty soul I am." Princess Fine laughed. "I was so happy to see my sister again, only to get angry and ask why she didn't die that day. I'm sorry for forcing this on you. I will be heading back first." Princess Fine replied. "But I wasn't lying when I said I really did miss my sister." Rein clutched her dress in her hands. "Goodbye, Lady Rein Auroros."

"Your sister, Rein Sonnfel..." Rein began. She didn't want things to end like this. "may not be dead, but..." She took a deep, shaky breath. "But she is truly sorry for everything she has done." With that, the conversation ended, and Fine's footsteps disappeared.

Boomo appeared again, "Rein?"

"It's ok Boomo." Rein replied. However, she couldn't stop her shaky voice. "Huh..I wonder... when did these tears start falling?" She covered her face with her hands, but the tears wouldn't stop. She was ready to give up everything, but she didn't realize how much it hurt when everything she gave up on gave up on her. Her family had officially abandoned her.

And someone had heard it all.

* * *

 **This acutally didn't turn out how I wanted to, but I can't think of any other way to write it. Next chapter! Things happen! Tune in for more!**

 **EDIT: I added some things I forgot to add near the end. Now tune in for more!**


	12. Of Tournaments and Fights

**I CAN'T BELIEVE JUST NOW I REALIZED THAT I HAVE BEEN A HORRIBLE AUTHOR BY NOT REPLYING TO MY SWEET REVIEWERS QUESTIONS SINCE A MAJORITY DON'TS HAVE ACCOUNTS I'M SO SORRY.**

 **Even though I say this, I'll mainly be replying to reviews with questions, but I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE A PROPER THANK YOU PAGE FOR ONCE.**

 **xowinterbellsxo: I know you have an account but whatever. I want to make it a FxSxRxB but it's hard to fit it in with the lack of appearances of other characters in the Moon Kingdom. But some details about Fine will be revealed in this chapter so~~**

 **Chiyo Miyuki: Elsa is sort of bad, Fine is having a life crisis about her self worth, and Bright gets to make a proper appearance finally!**

* * *

The two visitors left as quickly as they came. Rein never returned to the conversation. Shade attempted to visit her, but was immediately bombarded with work from the Prime Minister right after the visitors had left. Just like that, the day ended as quickly as it began.

Rein didn't get a wink of sleep that night, and once again, Shade never returned to the room.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Fango asked as he approached Rein in the garden. The sun had barely risen, but Rein was sitting at the glass table, staring at the sky. Rein didn't look at him, only staring at the sky. Fango slowly approached her. He reached out his hand, but soon caught himself, unsure of what he was doing. "Lady Rein."

It was then Rein spoke. "You know... I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my title." Fango thought back, realizing she was right. She turned to him, and Fango could see how exhausted she looked. He didn't know what to say. "I'm such a mess. Maybe coming here was a mistake. Maybe I should return." Rein said. "Shade can find someone better. I know he's in a pinch, but he can just say I was assassinated, kidnapped, poisoned..." Rein looked at the table. Fango lightly touched her arm, almost scaring her.

"Don't say that. Shade needs you." He hesitated for a moment. "Not just for the kingdom either." Rein looked up at him, slightly puzzled. She forced a pained smile.

"Thanks Fango." Rein said. Covering her face. "Thanks." Fango sighed, pulling her head into a small hug. It was strange, having someone to watch over.

"You know Prince Shade would get mad if he saw you two like this." A stern voice called from behind. Rein removed her hands from her face and look up to see Elizabetta rolling out a cart of tea. "How scandalous you two are." Fango glared at her, and Rein just stared at the table, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Good morning Elizabetta." Fango said sourly. Elizabetta smiled.

"Oh?"

"Good morning, Lady E." Rein replied, not looking at her.

"Good morning Lady Rein." Fango frowned when he didn't get a reply. "Some tea." She took a seat across Rein, surprised by her expression. "Oh dear. What happened Lady Rein?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Rein replied. She took a small sip of her tea. Elizabetta slammed her tea cup down on the table, spilling some.

"It is very worry some! My student looks like a train hit her, and says its nothing to worry about?!" Elizabetta took her by the hand and pulled her indoors. "Today is a very special day!" Rein, being dragged along, stared at her.

"Why?"

"Why? Well, the prince of the Jewlery Kingdom is coming over!" Elizabetta smiled. "And let me tell you, he is quite the eye candy." She winked and Rein just stared at her.

She barely remembers meeting the prince due to having to meet the other guests. His face was a blur in her head.

Rein couldn't believe how long it took her to get dressed. It was almost as long as when she was preparing for the ball.

"Lady E... You do realize I'm still engaged right?" Elizabetta gave her a sly smile.

"Exactly! You're not married yet, which means you can still be wild!" Elizabetta said.

"Lady E, my morals are better than this." Rein replied. Elizabetta clicked her tongue.

"Then how about we put it this way. Wouldn't it feel nice to have men fall for you?" Rein thought about it for a moment, realizing that it would be nice. "To look so stunningly beautiful yet vaguely threatening." Rein laughed at how she put it.

"I get it now."

"That's my girl. Now come on. Let's find Shade to see how it will work." The two quickly left the guest chambers they were in and began walking around the castle in search of Shade

Shade on the other hand was in the training room, practicing the sword. "You've improved quite a bit haven't you." Shade quickly swung around, pointing his sword in between a pair of red eyes.

"Bright? You're early aren't you?"

"Is something wrong with wanting to see a good friend?" Shade sighed as he lowered his sword. He held out his hand, which Bright grabbed in reply.

"Good to see you too I guess." Bright laughed.

"How has the queen been?" Shade turned back around, swinging his sword.

"She's been better. Still the same though." He bluntly replied. Bright smiled.

"It's nice to hear she hasn't lost her comic self." Bright replied. Shade stopped for a moment, a blush creeping up on his face. "Hm? Did something happen? Why are you blushing?"

"Just remembering a couple words my mother said to me not too long ago." Bright laughed.

"Let me guess... Was it about your fiance?" Shade swung a hard swing, slicing one of the training sticks in half.

"Can you not!" Shade replied. All Bright could do was laugh.

"How has she been? It seems she's grown on you." Bright replied. Shade glared at him again.

"I don't know. Yesterday she was completely out of it, and I haven't seen her today."

"Shade... That's not how you treat a lady, especially your soon to be wife." Bright shook his head.

"I don't want to hear that from you! You know, your fian-"

"Are we interrupting something?" Elizabetta suddenly said as she threw the door to the training room open. The two princes watched her walk in, Rein following behind, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Good morning..." Rein said, staring at her fingers.

"Stick your head up Lady Rein!" Elizabetta hissed. Rein looked up to see shocked faces on both Shade and Bright's faces. Shade immediately covered his mouth with his hand and turned away, while Bright smiled at her. Rein gasped as she realized Elizabetta was right. Bright was eye candy.

"Good morning. You must be Prince Shade's fiance." Bright said as he approached her. Rein started getting flustered as he took her hand and kissed it. "I am Prince Bright Melecie of the Jewelry Kingdom. We met at the ball."

"Oh, I-I remember." Rein stuttered. She wasn't sure if she could handle her face being so close to his. "I'm Rein Auroros, a noble from the Sea Kingdom." Rein replied, pulling her hand away. Bright leaned in closer, studying her face.

"What a shocking resemblance..."

"Ok, give her some personal space Bright, you're scaring her." Shade said as he stepped between them. Rein turned around to face Elizabetta, who gave her a wink.

"The opposite reaction is happening Lady E!" Rein silently cried. Elizabetta just smiled and gave her the ok sign. Shade was looking at Rein, and frowned at her flustered face. Bright had his hand on his chin, his eyes closed as he thought about something.

"This is unusual." Fango said as he strided in. "Why's everyone in here?" He looked from person to person, his eyes suddenly falling on Rein. "Woah."

"Why is everyone suddenly barging in here!" Shade said, slightly frustrated.

"Maybe they're all attracted to Rein's beauty." Bright suggested. Rein blushed and covered her face.

"Oh, Prince Shade, you have some letters from..." Lulu suddenly said as she walked in. Shade face palmed. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Prince Shade, are you alright?" Fango asked.

"I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine. Just need some space." He walked to the center of the training room to take a breather.

"Oh dear." Lulu said.

"I think I know the perfect way to let off some steam!" Elizabetta said a couple seconds later. Everyone looked at her. "Prince Bright, you usually come over just to spar with Shade right?" Bright nodded. "Well with all the people we have right now, why not hold a tournament?" Shade looked up from his hand and at her.

"That's a great idea." Fango replied. "Let's do it in the garden. There's more space."

"I guess I'll be returning to work." Lulu said, but Elizabetta stopped her.

"Sorry Lulu, but we need a referee. Would you be so kind?" Lulu hesitated. "It's an order." Lulu sighed, knowing she couldn't disobey.

Everyone began walking outside, Rein still feeling nervous in her attire. Bright kept close to her, trying to chat her up. Shade kept in the back, staring daggers into Bright's back. Fango walked next to Elizabetta just behind Lulu.

"You know, you did a really nice job with Lady Rein." Fango told her. Elizabette turned to him, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Of course!" She stared at him, as she saw him stare at Rein. "Of course." She said a little less energetically.

"You're really amazing, Elizabetta." Elizabetta sighed, and looked at Fango again.

"Dense moron." She replied as she walked ahead.

"Hm?"

"You're such a moron!" She stepped on his foot, causing him to curse.

"What-"

"Just shut up." All of them arrived at the garden, only to see Milky sitting at the glass table with her tutor. She immediately took this chance to hop off the table and run towards the group.

"Please, save me! The lessons are so boring!" Milky pleaded as she grabbed Rein and Bright's clothes. It was then that she looked up and saw it was Bright's shirt she was holding on to, not Shade's. "Ah! Prince Bright! I'm sorry, I thought you were big brother!" Milky said as she let go.

"It's alright. You've grown into quite the young lady Milky." Bright said as he patted her head. Milky blushed and smiled.

"Aw, I've missed you Prince Bright. You seem to be getting along well with big sister."

"She's a sweet girl, so it wasn't hard to talk to her." Bright replied. Rein blushed as she received another compliment. _What's with this guy and compliments?_ Milky giggled, while Shade made a scoffing noise. Milky giggled once more as she walked up to her brother.

"What are you doing big brother? Letting your best friend steal your fiance!" She whispered to him. Shade scowled.

"Like he doesn't say those things to other girls. Plus, he's engaged himself." Shade stared at Rein. "And he actually loves his fiance too." Milky hummed as she stared at Shade.

"Here it is." Fang announced as he found a large square towards the edge of the garden. "So, who's going first."

"I can have all of you draw papers. But first, who will be participating?"

"What are we doing?" Milky asked.

"Sparring."

"Ew, I hate fighting." Milky replied.

"If you hate fighting, then go back to studying."

"No! I'm gonna watch."

"Anyone else opting out?"

"I can't really fight in this dress I guess." Rein said. She took a seat next to Milky, who just noticed what she was wearing.

"Big sister, you look so gorgeous!"

"Haha, thanks Milky."

"So you four are still in?" Lulu asked as she pointed towards Shade, Bright, Fango, and Elizabetta. All of them nodded.

"Lady E, you can fight?"

"Of course!"

"This isn't going to end well..." Fango sighed. She stared at him, confused. Ok, every choose a paper.

"Looks like we're up first." Elizabetta stared at Fango, who shivered.

"Can I change my partner?"

"No, now get in the ring you wimpy trash!" Elizabetta shouted as she grabbed Fango by the collar and tossed him into the square. Rein froze, wondering what happened.

"Elizabetta is a whole other person when sparring." Shade said as he took a seat next to Rein.

"This might be the first time I've ever seen her spar." Bright added.

Lulu handed the two of them wooden swords, and soon signaled for the fight to begin.

Fango took the first swing, slicing down. Elizabetta swiftly dodged, doing a quick jab. Fango was barely able to parry before the two took a step back. The two stared at each other. Rein could tell that Fango was much stronger than Elizabetta, but she had speed which gave her some advantage.

"Come on Fango!" Elizabetta shouted. Suddenly, a smile crept up on her face. "You trying to go easy on me?" Fango scowled. "Don't you want to impress Lady Rein?" Fango suddenly dropped his guard as he glanced at Rein, who was also surprised by his statement.

"What-" He began, but was interrupted by Elizabetta charging at him. He sloppily swung forward, only for Elizabetta to drop kick him and aim her sword at his neck.

"Lost again." Elizabetta said. Lulu raised her hand and pointed towards Elizabetta.

"Elizabetta Florges can advance to the next round. Fango Granivol, you're out!" Fango sat up and scratched the back of his head.

"That was a dirty trick." Elizabetta winked at him and began walking back with him towards the seats. Shade stared at Fango as they walked back and he and Bright stood up.

"Good luck." Rein said, though she wasn't sure who she was saying it to. Bright winked at her, and Shade rolled his eyes.

"Lady E, you didn't tell me you were such a good fighter." Rein said.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Fango sighed as he leaned towards Rein. "As a queen, you don't usually fight so I thought it wasn't necessary to teach you." Rein could see a sort of sad look on her face. "Using their weakness against them is a basic strategy to win." Fango sighed as he nudged her.

"You're saying that Rein is one of my weaknesses?" Elizabetta stared at Rein, and Rein could see a hint of jealousy.

"It worked pretty well didn't it?" Elizabetta replied as she shoved him.

"Shut up."

"Guys, sh! The fight has started!" Milky said as she pulled Rein's arm towards her. She didn't realize Lulu had started the fight.

The two boys had already clashed swords, at a sort of stalemate so far. They both pushed each other back. "I wonder if I should use the same tactic Elizabetta used." Bright contemplated as he took a swing. Shade parried, and swung his sword upwards.

"Unlike Fango, I'm not stupid enough to fall for such a simple provocation."

"Hey!" Fango called. The girls snickered.

Soon, the two were at a stalemate again. "You still don't want to be a loser in front of her do you?" Bright teased. Shade glared at him, using his anger to push Bright back. Instead, Bright took his action in stride and took advantage of it. Shade was wide open, and Bright took the chance to swing in he middle of his torso, forcing him to bend backwards. He fell on the ground, and his lost grip of his sword. "Ha. Looks like you fell for it anyways." Bright slowly brought his sword down on Shade's stomach.

"As if." Shade replied. Suddenly, he rolled to the side, drop kicking Bright in a similar fashion to Elizabetta. Then he took his sword and pointed it over Bright's chest. Bright raised his hands in defeat.

"Prince Shade Nebulas can advance to the next round. Prince Bright Melecie. you're out!" Bright sighed as Shade helped him.

"Looks like you won this time." Shade scoffed as he shoved Bright. "Still the same." He walked over to the audience.

"You looked cool out there." Rein said. Bright smiled at her.

"Thank you Princess Rein." Rein blushed again. This was the first time she had been showered with so many compliments in the same day.

"Looks like I'm up." Elizabetta stood up and stretched. "I'm expecting you to root for me." She mainly stared at Fango, who rolled his eyes.

"How could I root for anyone else." Elizabetta turned around and smiled. Rein could see a small tint of red. _Has she always been like this?_ Rein wondered. She thought back to the very first time she met them, and it was then that she realized that the two of them were almost always together. The thought suddenly struck her. _I don't really know anything about them. How did they meet each other and how did they meet Shade?_ Rein wondered about this until Milky forcefully pulled her.

"Oh my gosh, Elizabetta just fell!" Milky gasped. Rein looked up to see that the fight had already started. Milky was right. Elizabetta had her back flat against the floor, and she was pushing against Shade's sword which was right above her. Quickly, she kicked Shade's gut and quickly got up, charging up to him.

She swung down, and the sideways. Shade parried both attacks and did his combination. A right swing. The minute she blocked it, Shade kicked her in the gut himself, earning him a boo from Milky. Elizabetta, however, stood her ground. Rein was extremely impressed. "Shouldn't you be a little more gentle?" Elizabetta coughed. Shade was in a similar condition.

"I thought you preferred when I went all out." Elizabetta laughed.

"That is true." The two traded a little more blows, with Elizabetta falling against the ground every now and then. Rein was getting worried now. Elizabetta was worn down, and her nice white clothes had tears and dirt. She had some scratches on her hands and face, and her knees were bleeding from falling. Shade was in a similar state, but he didn't fall down as much which meant he had less scratches.

"You sure you don't want to give up?" Shade asked. He didn't want to continue this either.

"No way!"

"Oh god, it's happening again." Fango said. Rein looked at him. "Once she's like this, she won't stop until she wins. He blood won't let her." Rein looked back at Elizabetta, who was running herself into the ground.

She charged at Shade again. He swung down real hard, causing Shade to grunt. He forcefully pushed her sword away, the momentum throwing her back. Once again she was on the ground.

"Lady E! Please stop!" Rein cried. She ignored her and continued. "Lady E!" Soon Milky was joining in. Pleading for her to stop.

"Elizabetta, can't you hear your students!"

"It doesn't matter. I have to win!" Another strike, and she fell again.

"Elizabetta!" Fango shouted. For once, Elizabetta let her guard drop, and she looked at him. His face was full of worry. Shade took this chance to knock her weapon out of her hand and point the sword at her throat.

"You're done Elizabetta. So please, stop." Elizabetta sighed.

"Prince Shade Nebulas wins the tournament!" Lulu announced. She immediately began attending to Elizabetta's wounds.

"You put up a good fight Elizabetta." Shade said as he pat her on the shoulder.

"Thank you Prince." Elizabetta said.

"Are you okay?" Rein asked her. Elizabetta gave her a thumbs up.

"It was just a sparring match. I'm perfectly fine Lady Rein." Elizabetta replied. Rein was glad she was still standing at the very least.

"Elizabetta, that was reckless." Fango said. "You know you're still inferior to Shade in terms of swordsmanship." Elizabetta looked away.

"I was so sure..."

"Don't! You should have stopped the second time you fell." Fango sternly replied.

"I'm sorry." Was all Elizabetta said.

"Don't be so hard on her Fango." Bright replied. He went to Elizabetta's side and gave her words of reassurance. Fango frowned and crossed his arms.

"You know, this was a lot of fun." Rein suddenly said out loud. "Watching everyone give it their all."

"That's so sweet Princess Rein." Bright replied. Rein laughed. This time Shade frowned and crossed his arms. "But you know, I'm surprised you lost the first round Fango. Aren't you the captain of the special ops squad?" Shade immediately covered Bright's mouth, and Fango put a hand on his forehead.

"What's the special ops squad?"

"Wait, big brother, you haven't told her?" Milky asked.

"I had a good reason not to." He stared at Rein for a moment before letting go of Bright's mouth."

"Since we brought it up, I guess now is a better time than ever." Fango began. "The special ops squad is a behind the scenes squad of fighters that does the kingdom's dirty work. They are all disguised as some sort of organization in a kingdom. Every kingdom knows where the special ops squad is located so that there is no risk of betrayal. The Moon Kingdom's is a street gang."

"Are you guys the Night Raiders?" Fango put a finger to his lip. "That's a bit unsubtle isn't it?" Fango shrugged.

"This guy's special ops squad is disguised as a cafe." Bright put his hands up in defense.

"It's not that unusual. The Sunny Kingdom's is also a cafe." Bright added.

"Speaking of the Sunny Kingdom, did you know your fiance came to visit yesterday?" Rein perked up at the word fiance.

"What for?"

"Since she missed the engagement party." Shade replied.

"Ah, yes. I was disappointed I never got to dance with her." Bright replied. "It's a shame too. I haven't seen Princess Fine in a while either." Rein almost gasped.

"You're engaged to the Sunny Kingdom's princess?" Rein asked. Speaking of the Sunny Kingdom reminded her of yesterday.

"Yes. Is something wrong Princess Rein? You look a little..." Bright said.

"Oh, um, sorry. I'm just, feeling a little nervous after the tournament." Shade looked at her, worried once again.

"Hey, isn't it a little late?" Milky asked as she stared at the sun. It was halfway down in the sky.

"I guess I should get going then. My sister will be mad." Bright said as Lulu prepared to guide him. "Today was fun. I hope we can do this again some time."

"I should get back to work." Shade said as he stretched. He gave one last glance to Rein, who was staring at the ground again. "Since I'm going back to work, I need someone to check up on mother." Rein looked up, and he gave her a smile. "I'm putting this job in your hands Rein." Rein gave a small smile and nodded, then began walking inside. Milky was already dragged away by her original tutor.

Soon it was just Fango and Elizabetta. "You should go catch up with Lady Rein." Elizabetta stated. Fango kept his hand on her shoulder.

"You can't be serious. Look at yourself!"

"I'm perfectly fine. I can make it to my room by myself." She began walking, but practically collapsed in Fango's arms.

"Who's the moron now?" Fango said as he picked her up in his arms and began taking her to her room.

* * *

Rein stood outside the queen's chambers. The guards stood motionless in front. slowly, she pushed the door open, and saw Moon Malia staring out the window.

"Hm, I was wondering when you'd visit again." Moon Malia said as she turned to her. Rein stood near the door, her head down. "I missed you, you know?"

"Good evening, Moon Malia." Rein said.

"Oh my. It seems Shade was right after all." Rein looked up at her, wondering what she was saying. "During his visit yesterday, he told me you were brooding over something. He's such a sweet boy." Rein slowly approached her. "Dear Rein..." Moon Malia reached her hand out and took Rein's hand in hers. Rein could feel how frail it was.

"Is that all he told you?" Rein asked.

"Other than his daily report of all his activities, yes. I told him to send you to my room soon." Rein looked at her, a sad expression on her face. "Dear, it seems like a heavy weight has settled on your soul. Could you tell me what happened?"

"A lot of things. A lot of things from the past have been resurfacing lately. It hurts a lot. The truth is... I don't have a family anymore." Rein wasn't sure why, but she felt she could trust Moon Malia.

"I knew as much. My silly son had a tendency to tell me about all these rich girls he meets. However, I never met a single one. But you my dear..." Moon Malia smiled at her. "You are the first girl who he has introduced me in person."

"What..."

"You don't have a family? Nonsense, dear." Moon Malia cupped Rein's cheek in her hand, wiping the tears away. "The day I met you, I already considered you a very precious daughter." Rein couldn't stop herself from breaking down once more. Moon Malia smiled, and slowly pulled her into a hug once again. More tears fell from Rein's face. "Dear Rein, I will say this again. Please continue to look after my silly son."

Rein sat there, not crying out of sadness, but joy. Once again, she had family.

* * *

Rein returned to her room late at night. Once she had finished crying on Moon Malia's lap, she had forced her to stay and drink some tea with her, as well as play some chess. Rein smiled as she slid down the wall. The heavy weight she felt in her chest faded, and Rein felt at peace.

"Hey." Rein turned to see Shade behind the open door. "I haven't been in here for a while."

"Yeah. It's been five days hasn't it?" There was an awkward silence as Rein sat by the wall.

"It seems your talk with mother helped huh?" Shade could tell that she was in a better mood.

"She's so very kind." Rein replied. Another moment of silence.

"Did you enjoy the tournament?"

"I did. It was fun watching everything give it their all." Rein replied. "I was sort of disappointed that I couldn't join."

"You can use a sword?"

"Where do you think I came from?" She replied, standing up. Shade flexed her arms. "Look at these guns." Shade laughed and began heading towards the closet to change. "I have an idea." Rein said. He changed his shirt.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we fight." Rein said, suddenly feeling energized. Shade snorted.

"You'd lose right away." He changed his pants. As soon as he stepped out of the closet however, Rein tackled him to the ground. Rein sat on top of him, a smile on her face.

"If it's hand to hand combat, I feel I'd have a better advantage." Rein replied. Shade smirked.

"You really think so?" He threw her to the side, this time he was on top of her. In a quick motion, she kneed him in the stomach, and climbed out from under him. Shade winced, and looked in horror as Rein jumped from on top of the bed and on top of him.

"How's that?"

"You really think that's the end?" The two were soon engulfed in a wrestling match. It ends with Rein laying on top of Shade, a tired expression on her face. Boomo woke up from all the sound, and stared in anger the position Shade and Rein were in.

"I told you I could best you at hand to hand combat." Rein said. Slowly, her face got closer and closer to Shade's. Shade, began to grow little restless, not sure if she was going to kiss him and not wanting to throw her off. Their mouths were inches away, until Boomo flew in, pushing Rein's face out of the way.

Shade's lips made contact with Boomo's earning a gag from both of them. Rein on the other hand collapsed due to not sleeping the night before, her breathing even. Shade grabbed Boomo and glared at him.

"That was disgusting you rat." Shade hissed as he began shaking him around. Boomo glared at him.

"Gross." Boomo replied. Shade tossed Boomo aside, and stared at Rein, who remained asleep on his chest.

Shade chuckled as he slowly sat up with her in his arms. He gently carried and placed her on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. He chuckled as he climbed into the bed himself.

"How uncute."

* * *

 **Oh god this is the longest chapter so far. But surprise! Three chapters in three days! I finally told myself 'You're not busy, you're terribly lazy' and wanted to prove that I could still write stories within the span of a day. So here you go! Look forward to the next chapter which won't becoming out for a while most likely.**


	13. Of Festivals and Fireworks

**Tryna exempt finals is so hard.**

 **ANYWAYS REVIEW ANSWERING TIME**

 **Guest before LadyPrism: I'd say the end pairing is pretty obvious. Fine doesn't get a lot of screen time either sadly.**

 **LadyPrism: OMG thank you for pointing that out. In the original plan he was supposed to be Shade Luan but I sort of forgot that I changed it, and Luan was easier to remember than Nebulas as well as the fact that I don't use their last names a lot so yeah. I fixed it though.**

 **Guest after LadyPrism: I want a cute scene too.**

 **Also heads up: Longest chapter**

* * *

The next day, Rein woke up extremely exhausted from the night before. She could barely remember wrestling the prince, and wondered how she got in bed. Shade on the other hand wasn't anywhere to be seen when she woke up. That day, she was taught by Fango due to Elizabetta resting from exhaustion. Milky joined as well, explaining that "her teacher was boring" and that it has been too long since she last spent time with her big sister. The day ended with Rein and Milky Rein having tea with the queen.

"Thank you for coming to visit again." Moon Malia commented as she took a sip of her tea. Rein smiled from across from her, and Milky giddily smiled.

"I enjoy visiting." Rein replied.

"This is so much fun. I've really missed spending time with you Mama!" Milky said as she stretched. "And now I have a new big sister too!"

"I'm glad too, Milky. But she won't be your big sister for long." Rein and Milky gave her a puzzled look before Moon Malia leaned towards her daughter and whispered in her ear. Milky gasped and suddenly clung to Rein.

"No! He can't! I won't let big brother do that!" Milky cried. Rein stared at Moon Malia while she just giggled.

"What did you tell her?"

"Only the truth." That just made Rein more confused as she stared at Milky.

"I think there's only one thing left to do." Milky murmured as she held on to Rein tighter. "I must stop the wedding!"

"Woah, woah, Milky I think you might be going too far." Rein said as she pulled Milky off of her. "This wedding is very important for your brother."

"But, but, but mother said that once you two are married, big brother will take you somewhere far away and do evil things!" It took Rein a moment to process the sentence before her face turned bright red.

"Moon Malia! W-What..."

"Oh dear, oh dear! Milky did you tell Rein about the festival tomorrow?" Moon Malia said as she stood up and opened the windows to her balcony. Rein stared dumbfounded as she realized the queen was trying to avoid the topic. But it worked. The festival caught Rein's interest.

"Oh my! I forgot it was tomorrow!" Milky let go of Rein.

"That can't do. This festival only happens once a year after all." Moon Malia replied. Rein thought back for a moment. _Festival, festival..._

"Oh! I think I've heard of it before."

Milky stood up and began twirling in circles. "I wouldn't be surprised. The Moon Festival happens every year as tradition. The citizens prepare for this festival about a week before. It is usually in the better parts of the Moon Kingdom, but anyone is welcome to go. There's music, and food, and stalls, and dancing! At the very end, they shoot fireworks up into the sky! It's such sight every year!" Milky said as she took Rein by the hands and began twirling her around. Suddenly she stopped as she turned towards the queen. "But this is the first time that I won't be going with you Mama." Milky frowned. Moon Malia turned away from the balcony and took Milky's cheeks in her hand.

"Dear, it's alright. I may not be able to go, but I can see the festival perfectly from here. Come." Moon Malia said as she pulled Milky over to the balcony with Rein following behind. "See dear? I can see the kingdom clearly from this balcony." Milky and Rein stared, mesmerized. You could almost see the entire kingdom.

Rein could see the preparations for the festival taking place, with stalls being set up and decorations being hung. Rein couldn't help but feel giddy. It was her first festival after all. Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand touch her head.

"Also, since I can't go, I will be sending Rein in my place." Moon Malia said. Rein felt embarrassed.

"Really?" Milky asked, looking energetic again.

"I could never replace you Moon Malia." Rein quickly replied. The queen began stroking her hair.

"Don't be silly dear. You will inherit the throne one day. I have faith that you will be a better queen than I."

"You're far too kind." Rein replied, as she took hold of the balcony. "But I truly can't replace you." There was a long pause before, Moon Malia fell to her knees in a coughing fit. The two girls gasped.

"Mama!" Milky cried. Rein immediately took action, taking her by the hand and helping to guide her to the bed. Milky quickly went to support the other side. They got to the bed, where Moon Malia took a deep breath.

"Thank you, girls. Now... where was I..." Her breath was shaky and slightly unsteady. Suddenly, she reached out and pinched Rein's cheek. "You told me to stay alive for Shade's sake. Now it's my turn to tell you to be a strong, brave queen for Shade's sake." Milky stared at the two of them, slightly confused. "Also, I'm worried my son won't be able to experience the joys of romance properly." Rein placed her hands on her face and walked back towards the balcony once she realized what the queen meant. There were a lot of disadvantages to living on the streets.

"What do you mean Mama?" Milky asked. Moon Malia began to stroke her daughter's head.

"You will learn one day. I believe you will fair better than Shade in romance." Moon Malia said. "That reminds me, how is Prince Narlo doing?"

"He's doing great, but what..." Milky began. Moon Malia suddenly looked outside of her room.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's time I retired now." Moon Malia said. Rein never realized how late it was.

"But mama..."

"Ah ah dear. Mother needs her sleep. Goodnight, my dear daughter." She kissed Milky's forehead and lightly shoved her. Milky stared at the floor, dumbfounded. Slowly, she walked out of the room. Rein began to follow behind until Moon Malia spoke again

"One more thing dear." Moon Malia called. Rein walked over and took a seat on her bedside. Moon Malia took her hand. "Please. Please take care of Shade." For once, Rein could hear something else other than kindness in her voice. It was sad, and... desperate. Something Rein found a little unusual for the queen.

"I will. Whatever it takes." Rein replied. The queen leaned in and gave Rein a goodnight kiss on her forehead as well. Rein almost gasped.

"I'm sorry for placing such a burden on you, my dear child." Rein stared at her, puzzled by her comment. She wanted to ask about it, but felt that Moon Malia wouldn't explain. She wished her a goodnight. Once the door closed, Moon Malia sighed and stared out the window.

* * *

Rein entered the room to see Shade sitting at the work table for once, signing documents and filing them somewhere. Rein yawned and walked up to him.

"How was mother this time?" Shade asked. Rein remembered her unusual comments and blushed.

"Has your mother always been this... open?" She saw Shade crack a smile, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"My mother just really loves romance honestly. You're lucky you weren't there for her story times." Shade sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Every story she told me or Milky was about her and father." Even though he sounded irritated, his face showed that he sort of missed the stories. "Though, ever since father died, she's talked less and less about him, and more about me and Milky's romantic life." Rein placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think she's just glad that her children are finally experiencing what she experienced." Rein laughed. "Speaking of Milky, I think you better watch out for her. Our marriage could be in danger." Shade gave her a puzzled look, and she just shrug.

"Did she tell you of about the Moon Festival?" He asked. Rein nodded as she began walking towards the bed.

"I've seen it a couple times when I lived on the streets, but I was never able to actually visit. It was too far from where I lived." There was a moment of silence as Rein waited for some sort of response. She noticed Shade stopped writing on the documents and wondered what happened.

She decided to get a drink since Shade didn't seem like he would be speaking any time soon. She was proven wrong however because Shade spoke up as she had one foot out the door.

"If... it's alright with... you, could we maybe... go together?" Rein turned her head back towards Shade, wondering if he really said those words. A small giggle escaped her lips as she saw his attempt at hiding the blush on his face. She probably would have been embarrassed too if she didn't know Milky would be joining.

"I'd be glad, but I hope you know that Milky is coming too." Rein replied. She heard him let out a disappointing oh, and she quickly left. Boomo suddenly popped out of her dress, a scowl on his face.

He growled, and all Rein could do was laugh a little more as she felt her face heat a little.

She quickly got a cup of water from the kitchen, deciding to visit Elizabetta afterwards. She never got a chance since Fango's lessons took up most of the day. She searched around for her room, realizing that she didn't even know where she was staying.

She quickly found and asked Lulu where she was, and Lulu quickly guided her to her destination. Elizabetta's room was on the second floor, where there weren't many rooms.

She knocked lightly, and when she didn't hear a reply, she opened the door. Elizabetta was sitting up, stacks of books filled her room.

"Um, good evening Lady E." Rein said as she closed the door behind her. Elizabetta looked up at her, and gave her a smile.

"Oh, good evening Lady Rein." She closed her book and motioned for her to come closer. Rein did, and took a seat on the chair next to her bed. "How have your lessons been? I know Fango isn't a great teacher." Elizabetta said. Rein sighed.

"He's alright. Really bad at history and such, but good rexilli rider. Milky joined too."

"Oh dear." Elizabetta said as she held her head.

"Are you feeling better?" Elizabetta moved her hand towards her legs, somewhat massaging it.

"It seems I pushed my legs past their limit. It'll take another day or so until I can move them without hurting again.

"So you can't make it to the festival tomorrow?"

"Oh dear, that's tomorrow?" Elizabetta replied. Rein frowned.

"Don't make that face Lady Rein. You'll get more alone time with Shade at the very least." She nudged. Rein's eyes widened as she gasped at Elizabetta. "I don't see why you're so surprised."

"It's just, I don't..."

"Oh Lady Rein. You're so innocently oblivious." Elizabetta seemed to be implying something that Rein couldn't understand. "Well, I hope you have fun. Fango will be attending too, so please make sure he gets me something." Elizabetta said as her hand stroked the cover of the book she held.

"Is he the one who brought all these books?" She caught Elizabetta with an expression she had never seen before.

"Oh my. Maybe I order Fango to stay and take care of you. He is _my_ bodyguard after all." This time it was Elizabetta's turn to look offended.

She lightly shoved Rein, saying, "I think you've been in here too long Lady Rein. My stress is increasing, that is bad for my health." Rein laughed as she stood up.

"I'm glad to see you're okay Lady E. I'll make sure to remind Fango to bring you something." She wished her a goodnight and began walking back to her room. Rein walked back to Shade's room, only to see that he has fallen asleep on his paperwork. Rein slowly walked up to him and gave him a poke to make sure he really was asleep. He grumbled as he shifted his head, his face facing her.

That was when Rein could clearly see the fatigue on his face. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was unkempt. Rein was almost sure that he had worn those clothes two days ago. She lightly touched his hair, moving away loose strands.

At that moment, she realized how handsome she actually was. She never noticed during her first encounter since she was more concerned with staying alive. But now that she was so close, literally touching him, she could see it. Without realizing it, she placed a hand on his cheek, and quickly pulled away when Shade suddenly grabbed it and sat up. His eyes were half open, and he looked lost.

"Rein..." He mumbled as he suddenly got up. Rein flinched and slowly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry, you were asleep so..." That was when Shade realized where he was. His eyes popped open, and he looked around.

"Crap, it's late." He gathered his papers and began to exit the room. "Sorry Rein. I won't be returning tonight." Rein shook her head as she walked towards the bed. She watched Shade leave, feeling a little lonely. Boomo once again popped up, letting out another growl.

"What's wrong? You've been pretty angry lately." Boomo attempted to motion what happened the night before, but Rein couldn't translate anything. Boomo gave up and just crawled into bed. Rein did as well as she climbed in to bed.

The next morning, a heavy pressure on her stomach forced her awake. She almost pushed off the source, but realized it was Milky coming to wake her up.

"Morning big sister! Guess what today is!" Rein sat up and rubbed her eyes. _That's right... Today is the day of the festival._

"Isn't it a bit early for the festival though?" Rein asked. Milky giggled.

"Silly! The festival starts two hours after noon and continues until midnight." Rein paused stretching for a moment. She looked out the window, barely seeing day break.

"It's barely even dawn Princess Milky!"

"You can never be too early to the festival!" Milky replied. She pulled Rein out of bed, not even allowing her to change. The two quickly ate breakfast, and Rein stared at Shade's empty chair. The two finished breakfast, and Milky dragged Rein to her room where she began experimenting a bunch of outfits.

"The festival usually has a theme each year. This year it is sort of a renaissance theme." Milky explained. "Plus, Shade doesn't want me to wear anything that implies we are royalty." Milky seemed sort of disappointed, and Rein could tell that she wanted to wear something extravagant.

"I'm just glad we're going." It seemed Milky was too excited, because the two of them finished long before the Moon Festival began. So to pass the time, Milky thought it would be a good idea to play with the rexilli, so the two ran towards the barn. There they saw Fango tending the elegant creatures.

"Morning Lady Rein, Princess Milky. You two sure are excited." Fango said as he eyed their dresses. Milky walked up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Shade intstructed me to prepare some rexilli for the departure. It seems carriages would be a little too obvious. Rein looked at all the barn creatures.

"I take it Gretel and Regina are coming?" Rein asked.

"Of course." Fango stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Does my precious Asteroid get to come?" Milky asked. Rein glanced at Milky, remembering that she probably had rexilli lessons too.

"Whatever you wish, Princess Milky." Fango sighed as he realized he had more work to do now. He walked into the barn and pulled out a rexilli that looked similar to Regina, just darker.

"Asteroid! I missed you!" Milky said as she went to hug her. Asteroid on the other hand didn't look too happy. It snorted and turned away, and Milky let out a cry. "Asteroooooid!" She whined. Asteroid snorted again and walked back inside the barn, taking a seat.

Rein, Milky, and Fango spent the next couple hours riding rexilli, as Fango considered it 'making sure the rexilli were ready for action.' Before they new it, the time for the Moon Festival came. Everyone walked inside.

"I'm going to check up on Elizabetta and tell her that we're leaving soon. Do you think you two can find Shade for me?" The two girls nodded and began walking around. However, Milky had a good idea as to where Shade could have been during this time. She dragged Rein to the top of the stairs and towards the queen's chambers.

Milky's suspicions were confirmed when Shade stepped out with a frustrated expression.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Milky asked. Shade sighed and rubbed his forehead. His expression softened as his sister approached.

"Nothing for you to worry about Milky. Why don't you go say hi to mother?" Milky tossed him a glance before entering the room. Rein approached Shade afterwards. noticing the lack of guards in front.

"Was it the council?" Rein asked. Rein stared at the glare on his face.

"They want to stop the Moon Festival. It seems the Prime Minister convinced them it was toxic, and allowed for a potential revolution." Shade let out a heavy sigh. Rein saw his surprised expression when Rein took his hand.

"Don't worry Shade. Once you become king, you'll be able to protect the festival your mother loved." She gave him a gentle smile, and his expression faded away within minutes.

"Yeah. You're right." Shade said. Rein thought he was gonna pull his hand away, but he never did and Rein started growing embarrassed. Milky suddenly burst out of the room with an expression mixed with happiness and sadness.

"I want to eat some star candy already." Milky pouted. Shade sighed as he pat her on the head. "We should start going now. Riding on the rexilli takes a good thirty minutes."

Rein was glad she didn't notice their intertwined hands.

It was when they finally reached the barn that Shade pulled away.

"Took you long enough." Fango said as he got off leaning the barn. "Royal pampering?" Shade scoffed and pulled Regina's reigns.

"Let's get going." Rein stared at the three prepared rexilli. And that was until she noticed there were three.

"Wait, which one am I riding?" Rein asked. The three riders stared at her.

"You don't have an official rexilli, so I never thought to prepare you one. If you want though, you can ride behind me." Rein stared at the hyperactive Gretel, who seemed ready to run. Rein contemplated, until Shade took her hand.

"She's riding with me." He said with a little bit of edge. Rein stared at the hand that grabbed her as Shade helped her on.

"Thanks I guess." Soon, the four of them were off. Rein enjoyed the wind on her face as she watched the empty scenery flow by her. The vast desert of the Moon Kingdom never ceased to amaze her.

As Shade had said, about thirty minutes had passed since they departed. In the middle of the trip, Shade spoke up. "I forgot to tell you this warning earlier." Shade shouted over the wind. Rein strained her hearing. "Considering how human trafficking has become a bit more active, this festival is a good place to kidnap women and girls. So please... be careful." Rein shivered once again at the term human trafficking, but felt safe holding on to Shade.

Even though the festival had just started, Rein could see it bustling with life. She and Milky were the first to jump off the rexilli.

"This place looks amazing!" Rein said, her eyes gleaming.

"You two can't wander two far! We still need to tie up these guys!" Shade called out. The two didn't seem to be listening as they moved farther down. "Crap, Fango I'm leaving this to you." Fango rolled his eyes again.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Shade quickly catches up to the girls, only to see them watching a street performance going on. Fango caught up to Shade, and the two stared at the girls.

"This is going to be troublesome." Shade groaned. Fango crossed his arms and nodded.

"A Princess who has been in school for most of her life, and a street kid who has never seen the joys of a festival." Fango commented. Shade sighed, staring at Rein who laughed as the performer did a fancy trick.

"Has she ever really left the impression of a street kid?" Shade questioned. Fango looked at him.

"You know, not really. She catches on quite quick to lessons." Shade stared at her again, this time thinking about the earrings she wore when they first met. Maybe he should give those back soon.

"Hey. Prince, I think somethings happening." Fango said as he nudged Shade. He looked up to see Rein being pulled into the center of the crowd. Shade quickly walked up to Milky who stared in awe.

"What's happening Milky?" Shade asked as he approached his sister. Rein was grinning widely in the center of the crowd as the man spoke a few words to her. She nodded as she shut her eyes and he covered her with a sheet. After about five seconds he pulled it away to reveal she had disappeared. The crowd clapped, but Shade felt like panicking. He believed he was over reacting, but that thought began to fade as Rein didn't appear again.

It didn't take long before the performer pulled her from the crowd, looking surprised herself. Shade's tension dropped as he walked up to Rein and grabbed her arm.

"We're going." He said as he pulled her away from the performer.

"Thanks!" Rein called as she tossed him a stone. "What's your deal? He was just performing!" He turned to face her, a glare on his face.

"Don't forget my warning Rein." He hissed. Rein flinched, realizing she did forget. She looked down, feeling sort of guilty. Milky and Fango approached from behind.

"That was really amazing big sister." Milky said. "I know what we could do next! Let's get some sweets! My favorite ones are around her!" Milky took hold of Rein's hand and pulled her deeper in to the crowd. Shade sighed again, this time making sure to keep a close eye on the two. Fango kept checking the surrounding area.

"You know..." Fango started. Shade glanced at him, finding it unusual for him to start a conversation. "Are you really going to let her go?" Shade coughed, and looked at Fango, only to see him staring right at the two girls. "Or are you going to kill her?" Shade scoffed. Silence soon ensued the two of them as they followed the girls.

"Do you two want any?" Rein offered as she held out two sticks with star shaped candies attached. Before either of them could reply, she shoved it in their mouths. "I can't take no for an answer since Milky paid for them." The two sighed and soon the four were on the move again.

They tried all kinds of booths, from throwing darts at ballons, to rings toss, to catching fish. Shade even won Rein a stuffed toy, earning him a hug. There were moments where the two were appracoehd by creepy looking men, but Shade and Fango's expressions seemed to be enough to keep them away. Before they new it, it was close to midnight.

"You know, this was a lot of fun." Rein said when she and Shade were finally alone. Milky had dragged Fango to a small accessory shop, forcing him to try on more. "I never thought I would enjoy a festival this much." There was a comfortable silence, and Rein watched Fango stare at an accessory and wondered if he was going to buy it for Elizabetta.

"I'm happy you're feeling better." Shade said. Rein glanced at him, unsure of what he was referring to. "When Queen Elsa and Princess Fine came you seemed a little out of it. The next day, you didn't get any better until you talked to mother. I'm just happy to see you back to your usual self." Rein stared at the toy Shade had one her. It was a giant rexilli that looked similar to Regina. She felt like laughing when she remembered he won it from many failed attempts at shooting a fake gun.

"Well, your mother is really kind. Honestly, I think she adopted me." Rein said. Shade rolled his eyes.

"She's adopted too many children in my opinion." Rein shot him a puzzled glance as he nodded towards Fango. Rein wasn't too surprised, and isntead, smiled.

The two took a seat as they waited for the show to start. While they waited, Rein couldn't help but admire the sky. It was gorgeous, even with all the light of the stands. However, she thought it was odd when she heard a whirring sound of the firework, but no bursting sound of a firework. _I wonder what that was..._

Milky and Fango quickly joined the two where they stood. "I'll check around for better spots." Shade offered as he began to walk away. Rein nodded.

But something was wrong.

Rein noticed it when she saw people running by. At first, she thought they were looking for good spots, but she spotted the terror on their face. She heard them searching for a soldier.

"What's wrong?" Rein asked as she approached one man. He turned to her, a panicked look on his face.

"It's the castle..." He spat. "It's on fire!" Rein's eyes widened as her stomach flipped over. Fango was standing right behind her, as he heard the news.

"Elizabetta..." he whispered and he was off before Rein could process the information. Rein told quickly told Milky to stay put or wait for Shade as she began to follow Fango, forcing her way through the large crowds.

She was almost halfway to the rexilli when she spotted Lulu, soot covered and slightly injured.

"Lulu!" Rein said as she helped her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright Lady Rein..." She said. " The castle caught on fire. Luckily there weren't many employees, but Lady Rein..." She gripped Rein's dress. "The queen is still in there!" Rein gasped, worried that that was the case.

She quickly began running ahead again, but not without shouting, "Princess Milky is farther back! Please take care of her!" She quickly ran ahead, and reached the destination with the rexilli. Rein saw that Gretel was already gone, and the other two were left restless.

Rein didn't hesitate. She untied Regina and climbed on.

"Please Regina. It's an emergency. A terrible emergency!" Regina seemed to understand, and the two sped off at break neck speed.

Even from a distance, she could see the bright flames engulfing the castle. _Please, no...!_

The closer Rein got, the worse she felt. _Please, let me be there in time!_

The run felt like ages, but Rein understood that Regina was trying as hard as she could. She finally arrived after what felt like hours, only to see the fire just barely spreading to the first floor. She spotted Fango trudging towards the exit, Elizabetta at his side, collapsed.

"Fango!" She screamed. She ran up to them, and looked at Elizabetta.

"She's alright, she'll live." Fango said, but the dread in his voice was still present. "But the queen..." And with that, Rein was immediately off again.

"Rein, don't!" But Rein didn't want to listen. She ran up the stares, the sleeve of her dress covering her mouth. She ran up the first set of steps, than the second, realizing the how thick the flames were.

She didn't even watch to see where the stares were collapsing, almost falling off the edge. Broken glass scattered the floor, but Rein kept going. Nothing was going to stop her from help the queen.

She wouldn't let her die.

She couldn't.

She finally reached the top floor. The smoke was thick, and the fire threatened to burn the floor down. She headed straight for the queen's door, forcing it open. She was laying on the bed, her expression in pain.

"Please, please, please..." She reached the queen, testing to see if she was still alive. She saw Moon Malia cough and her eyes open a little.

"Rein...?" She questioned. Rein wanted to burst into tears, but the fire didn't seem like it would allow it. "Rein..." She attempted to speak, but her words couldn't come out. Rein quickly took Moon Malia's arm over her shoulder, unsure if her small body could shoulder the sickly woman.

Slowly, but surely, she dragged Moon Malia out, watching in horror as the family portrait that hung in her bedroom caught aflame. It burned through the paper fast, but Rein didn't stick around to watch it burn.

Rein pushed through the door, almost dropping Moon Malia. The smoke stung her eyes, and her throat was cruelly dry. They reached the stairs and Rein wasn't sure how she would make it. The slowly made her way downstairs, and she noticed that Moon Malia had collapsed again.

Everything was going wrong.

She didn't even realize she stepped on a weak spot on the stairs. The two fell through, crashing onto the second floor. Rein took the blow for Moon Malia's fall, but she was sure she broke her ankle. She toughened through, adrenaline now controlling her.

She dragged Moon Malia towards the last pair of steps. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She heard her name being called in the distance. Maybe it was closer. Rein couldn't tell.

A blurred figure approached and pulled her up, along with Moon Malia. She blacked out for a couple minutes, and when she opened her eyes again, she was staring at the sky, a light drizzle drenching her.

Milky was crying over her, and hugged her when she woke up.

"Rein!" She sobbed.

"How..." Rein coughed, realizing how dry her voice was.

"About thirty minutes." Rein slowly sat up, dizzy and blurry. Her head throbbed, and she still wasn't aware of her surroundings.

Suddenly, she looked around, and spotted a blurred figure next to her. After a couple more blinks, she could make see Shade's purple hair. Realizing she was leaning back on something, she looked up to see Regina curled up around her, Shade, and Milky. She stared across as more figures began to appear.

Across from her, Fango was sitting next to Gretel, looking exhausted. Elizabetta was laid on the ground. It seemed as though she was just waking up too. Rein could see her trying to speak, but her throat was too dry.

She looked at Shade again, to see him staring at something before them. It almost scared her how she didn't notice the woman laying in front of her until just now.

Moon Malia's gentle face was injured and wounded. Rein cringed when she realized how bad the burn on her leg was.

"It's really bad." Milky sobbed. Rein stared at Moon Malia's body, her chest moving up and down unevenly.

"The fire sped up the illness." Shade whispered. Rein almost choked as she watched Moon Malia and her suffering. She turned to Fango who seemed as distraught as everyone else. Elizabetta had barely recovered, and Milky tried her best to attend to her.

Everyone sat in silence in the dark, with the moon barely illuminating the ground they sat on. Rein realized the fire had stopped due to the drizzle.

She could hear Milky's muffled sobs, and it made it hard for her to stifle her own sobs.

Everyone's attention perked up as they heard the queen groan. Everyone gathered around her.

The queen could barely speak, and much less sit up. Her eyes slowly slid open, and she looked at the faces surrounding her. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Oh dear..." She breathed. "Why... does everyone... look so...sad?" Milky sobbed harder as she covered her mouth, and Rein couldn't stop her tears from flowing either.

"You must not... mourn." She breathed once again. This time a cough followed. Slowly, she looked at all five of the faces that stared at her, one by one. Her eyes lingered on Rein as she said, "I'm... truly sorry... for placing... this burden... on you..." Rein couldn't stop her tears. She could tell she wasn't the only one either. Elizabetta struggled too, and even Fango. She couldn't see Shade however.

"It seems... my time..." She took a deep breath. "Has... come quicker... than I imagined..." Slowly, she raised both of her hands. Shade took one, and Elizabetta took the other.

"Please... don't forget..." She gave a kind smile as she looked at each of the children. "I love all of you..." Rein could see how much it hurt just to speak. "...my precious...children..." Rein felt her heart die as the queen's eyes slowly shut. Her chest stopped moving up and down, and her hands no longer held any strength.

Rein failed.

The queen was dead.


	14. Of Bloodlines and Heritage

**I know people don't look at my author's page, but I felt I should tell you guys that another reason I'm too busy to update is cause I've been obsessed with IchiRuki fanfics like there's no tomorrow.**

 **Also if you haven't listened to Hamilton's soundtrack _you are missing out._**

 **Answering review**

 **Lady Prism: I guess it was a little unclear, but yeah she basically has a broken ankle. Though don't trust my judgement on how bad it is cause I never really researched what it's like to have on and they don't have casts in this universe, only splints.**

 **Guest: I want Rein and Shade to have more alone time too, but Shade is too busy saving his Kingdom and Rein is just trying her best to support him. Though they'll have alone time at some point.**

* * *

Barely two days had passed since the incident had occurred. The cause was revealed to be a stray firework that crashed through the second's floors window. At first it was put off as an accident, but when news of the queen's death had spread throughout the kingdom just a day after, the prince was convinced this wasn't a simple accident.

He knew exactly who was behind.

"What do you mean the wedding has to be pushed back?" Shade angrily spoke. He was struggling to keep his tone under control as he stared at the Prime Minister.

"I am deeply sorry Prince Shade. It was the Council of Elders' decision. It will take months to repair the castle, and it will take time for the kingdom to recover from their loss, in addition to the queen's funeral." He replied smoothly, a grin on his face. Shade clenched his fists.

"That is exactly why the wedding needs to occur sooner. This kingdom will not last without someone at the throne." Shade almost regretted what he said as he saw the Prime Minister's eyes flash with arrogance.

"There is no need to worry about that Prince Shade." Shade grit his teeth, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "The Council of Elders' has decided to place me on the thrown. However, they agreed to return the throne to you once you have been officially married." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

After everything he had gone through, the Prime Minister was still going to take the throne. To make matters worse, the death of queen caused tension between the citizens of the kingdom. Shade understood that the citizens thought him incapable, considering his age, and many of the workers at the castle supported the Prime Minister, not understanding the kind of man he truly is.

He would turn this kingdom into an empire.

"Now, if you would excuse me Prince Shade. I must go and update the others of the situation at hand." Shade didn't even offer him a goodbye, instead walking towards an empty hall. Once he was sure he was lone, he placed his hands in his hair, and let out a string of frustrating curses. Once the moment had passed, he slammed a fist on the wall.

"Why?" He whispered.

He shouldn't have gone to the festival.

He shouldn't have invited Rein.

He should have stayed here with his mother.

He should have been _protecting_ her and yet he was out with _her._

His eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Shade?" A voice suddenly asked. Shade opened his eyes, slowy raising his head to meet Rein's eyes. Slowly, she reached for his shoulder, but he slapped it away, scaring her.

"Do not touch me." He whispered darkly. "Do not speak to me." Rein flinched, her eyes widening.

"Shade...?"

"Be quiet." Shade said, his voice slightly louder. "A street rat such as yourself could never understand?" For a moment, Rein was quiet, her expression blank. A sudden anger arose within her as she took Shade by the collar, catching him by surprise.

"I could never understand?" She muttered. Her eyes narrowed into a harsh glare. "What do you mean I could never understand?! I lost my family long before you did! I lived on the streets where I had no one but myself! I lost _everything_ _!_ And you're telling me I don't _understand?_ " Shade just slapped her hand away, an even colder glare on his face. "Don't you dare tell me it's not the same!" Rein frowned. Shade looked at her, his expression dark.

"Bringing you here was the biggest mistake I have ever made." Shade replied harshly. He realized he had become too attached. He would not make the same mistake again. "Once the wedding is over, you are to leave and never return." Then he walked off, without another word.

Rein stood in the same place, shocked. She placed a hand on her chest, unsure of why her heart was aching so badly. _This isn't what Shade really means... is it?_ Rein wasn't sure.

The agonizing sound Shade had let out suddenly reentered her head and she only gripped her chest tighter. Hearing Shade in pain only caused her more grief. Boomo suddenly appeared, a frown on his face.

"Thanks for not attacking him Boomo. We're all just trying to cope." Rein said as she gave him a small rub. The only reason she was out and about was because that was her way of coping with painful situations. A look at the scenery outdoors in helped ease her heart, but not by a lot.

She slowly began heading back to her room on the first floor. Everyone that lived at the castle was moved to the first floor due to the damage to the second. The third was nearly inaccessible due to the second floor's first structure, but it wasn't impossible to get to.

"Lady Rein! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Lulu said as she ran towards her. Rein gave a weak smile. "Your ankle is still broken, and your health is still weak." Lulu took Rein by the arm, and she let herself lean on Lulu for support.

"Thanks Lulu. But I can manage." Lulu shook her head as she guided Rein back to her room. Milky sat inside, staring at the floor. She suddenly got up when Rein walked in.

"Big sister!" Milky said. Rein gave her a pat on the head.

"It's okay Milky." Rein said as she took a seat on the bed. The entire castle was in chaos. A majority of the workers had quit their jobs out of fear. The few who remained either didn't have a home to return to, or felt a strong attachment to those that stayed.

Lulu was one of those people, having no home to return to. She quickly exited the room, offering to bring some water. Rein sat at the bed in silence, staring at her stilted foot. It was slightly swollen now, but healing. She looked to Milky, who sat on the bed, staring at the floor again.

"Princess Milky..." Rein began. She sat next to her, and pulled her into an embrace as she watched her tears flow out.

"Why do people die?" She asked. "Mama did nothing wrong. Why did this happen?" Rein stroked her head, and kept silent. She wondered this often. "Are you going to die to?" Rein's breathe hitched at this question as she looked into Milky's innocent eyes.

"I honestly can't answer that Princess Milky." Rein replied, unable to lie. "But I will not leave before grow up into a beautiful princess." Rein had to take slow breaths as not to began crying again. Milky hugged Rein tightly, unable to keep her sobs quiet. Rein stroked her head, letting a few tears fall herself.

Soon, the princess had fallen asleep, and Rein slowly placed her in her bed, wiping away some tears. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, and began to exit her room in search of Elizabetta.

Her room was only two doors down, and Rein immediately opened the door without knocking, only to see Elizabetta laying in bed once again, the same books still stacked around her bed. Fango sat on the small stool.

"Lady Rein..." Elizabetta said, sitting up. "You should be in bed." Rein leaned on the door behind her, not even sure why she came. It didn't take long before she slid to the floor in a breakdown.

"What's happening?" She cried. It had been a long time since she cried this much. "Why does it hurt so much to lose someone?" Rein cried as she buried her face in her knees. Elizabetta stared at her book, and Fango frowned as he walked up to her and helped her up. He lead her to the bed, and Elizabetta made room for her to sit.

"We are all hurting Lady Rein." Elizabetta said as she stared at the cover of her book. Rein nodded.

"I...I know that!" She forced out between sobs. "But Shade and I got into a fight, and honestly that is the last thing we need right now." Rein said. Losing the queen already gave Rein a hard time, and now fighting with the man that was supposed to be her husband just made things harder.

"What did he say?" Elizabetta said as she wiped some of her tears. Rein told the two of them of his comments. Elizabetta looked a little surprised, but Fango just sighed. The two ladies looked at him.

"As Elizabetta said earlier, we're all mourning." Fango commented. Even though his expression was even, Rein could hear a slight tremble in his voice. "Considering Shade, I'm sure he's just confused. Lost."

Rein gathered herself, at least enough to form proper sentences. "I know that. But why won't he let me help him? Why won't he let any of us help him? Even his sister?" Fango looked at a loss for words.

"He's always been like that Lady Rein." Elizabetta said. "For as long as I can remember, he always had this wall built around him."

"He always knew he shouldered the burden of the kingdom." Fango added. Rein sniffled, her tears almost stopping. "Sometimes it gets to him." Rein remembered the agonizing scream Shade had released. She shut her eyes, wanting to forget. She looked at him, frightened. Fango sighed and nodded at Elizabetta.

"Lady Rein, I think it's time we told you how we met Shade." Rein's ears perked up. "Maybe a little bit of story can help take all our minds off."

"I think we should start with our names." Elizabetta suggested. "My full name is Elizabetta Florges." Rein looked at her, a little dumbfounded. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know it. I would be even less surprised if you knew the planet of my origins, Planet Celeb." At this Rein almost gasped.

"I have heard that name before..." Rein said.

"My name is Fango Granivol, if you're still interested. From Planet Gretel." Rein stared at them both, her mind trying to piece together what she remembered about the planets.

"It's been a really long time since I heard anything about those planets." Elizabetta almost laughed.

"I'm surprised you heard anything about them at all. Planet Celeb was a small planet not too far from here." Elizabetta began. "It was a gorgeous planet where fame and wealth were prioritized above all others. I cannot deny that it was a corrupt planet, but it was still my home." Rein could see the the nostalgia Elizabetta experienced as she talked about her home planet.

"The royalty there was the most corrupt of all, wasting their money on useless valuables and on the war for power. I was born as an illegitimate child to the king of that planet." Rein listened in awe. "Even though that was the case, my mother loved me from the bottom of her heart. So much so that she never told me about my father, and about the competition for the next heir of the kingdom." Elizabetta let out a shaky breath, and Fango slowly took her hand in his to help calm her.

"We lived in a large room in the castle, but since I was so young, I didn't know there was more to world than just the small room. When I was old enough to understand that, I snuck out of the room." Another shaky breath. "I honestly don't know if that was the best or worst decision I ever made, but I met the king.

I remember all too well. An arrogant man who cared of nothing but gold. And I remember him grabbing cheeks and telling me, ' _You can be the next queen. You can rule this place and throw me out. You are my daughter after all.'_ I was frightened, terrified when my mother came and dragged me back to the room. She slapped me, then fell to her knees and cried. That was the first time she had ever hit me, and the first time I had ever seen her cry.

That's when I decided, I would train to become the next queen. To make sure my mother would never have to cry again. I trained in every subject required, I competed against other candidates and for a while, I was the top heiress.

Until tragedy struck. It was late at night. Practically midnight. My mother and I were attacked by a mother of another heir. It was pure luck that I survived." Elizabetta let out a pained laugh as she looked at Rein. "Prince Shade and his father had come to visit that day, in hopes of reforming the kingdom, but with no luck. They stayed the night. Prince Shade had been walking the halls feeling restless and uncomfortable in the castle when he saw the killer enter my room." Her hand on Fango's tightened as a bitter smile crossed her face. "My mother died protecting me. And I would have died too if Prince Shade hadn't subdued the enemy in time. However, the person I had done everything for was dead. I lost my will to live that night.

I still remember the exact words I told him too. _'Why didn't you let her kill me?'_ He looked at me, and gave me that same scowl of his." This time, a genuine laugh. "Then he said with a surprisingly gentle voice, _'Are you really going to forsake your mother's death?'_ I was shocked by his question, and more shocked when he asked, _'Come to the Moon Kingdom. That way you can live the life your mother wanted you to have.'_ I hesitated, but completely agreed.

And here I am now. Still loyal and caring to Prince Shade." She finished, her pained expression fading away. Rein latched herself on to Elizabetta, and she saw small tears forming on her eyes. She smiled and gave Rein a pat on the head. "From what I've heard, Planet Celeb has collapsed in its own failure." She squeezed Fango's hand and looked at him, signalling that it was his turn to tell his story. Rein slowly released Elizabetta from her hug and turned to Fango who stared at the floor.

"My story isn't as long as hers, so don't hope for much." Fango said. Rein still sat still, awaiting his story. He sighed. "Much like Elizabetta, I was also royalty on Planet Gretel, but not illegitimate." Rein gasped, and Fango looked offended. Deciding not to comment he continued. "We were a peaceful planet. My parents were kind rulers, who gave cared greatly for their citizens well being." He paused a moment. "You could say that I was slightly neglected. I was a stupid kid and thought my parents didn't care about me. They gave everything to the people, and looking back on it now, I realize that they were really trying their best. Back then I hated them. I did everything I could to get their attention, but they would barely even give me the time of day, only sending servants to do the scolding." He placed a hand on his face.

"One day, after so long, they set up a dinner with me." He let out a bitter laugh. "God was I so stupid. I remember knocking everything off the table and shouting _'Is this the only thing I get? You two are the worst!'_ I ran away after that, and hid in my room. I ignored them for days, still angry.

That was until our castle had been broken into. They were rebels who believed that my parents way of ruling wouldn't get our kingdom anywhere. I was asleep when I heard loud screaming and the sound of objects breaking. My parents had run into my room in a panic. Everything happened so fast. I remember her grabbing me, and running out of the room, my father right behind her. I remember seeing the windows shatter, and I remember being surrounded. After that, everything had gone blank, and when I woke up again..." Fango tightly shut his eyes, and this time it was Elizabetta's turn to squeeze his hand. He calmed down slightly, and finally looked at Rein. "I was under my parents dead bodies, covered in their blood." Rein gasped, and felt like gagging. "The rebels had left by then, and the castle was in ruins. I got up, terrified and confused. There were no survivors." He shifted in his chair so that he was leaning against the bed, staring out the window. "I was left to wander the ruins of the castle.

It was a couple days later when Shade and his mother had come to visit in hopes of helping the wounded. As they surveyed the castle for survivors, Shade found me." He laughed. "I don't remember much after that, but according to him I looked like a dead fish. He also told me _'If you have no place to go, come to the Moon Kingdom. My mother would be happy to take care of you.'_ After that is a huge blank. But the Prince had saved my life, and I would die for him any day." There was a long silence, Rein unsure of how to reply to their life story. She was thankful when Elizabetta spoke up.

"Do you know why we told you those stories?" Elizabetta asked. Rein shook her head. "Proof that Shade doesn't mean what he said." Fango nodded in agreement.

"He took us in. After we lost everything you could say that we were also street rats." Fango said, a slight smile on his face. "Ask any of the other workers here. They'll tell you similar stories." Rein let out a sigh of relief, the weight of her chest lifting. "He's just in a bad mood. Give it some time, and you two will make up again. I'm sure of it."

Rein suddenly pulled Elizabetta and Fango into a hug. "Thank you for always helping me." She said. The two looked at each other from behind her back and smiled. Once Rein released them, she got up, saying it was getting late.

"You need help?" Fango asked as he saw her ankle. She nodded her head.

"It may be broken, but it's not bad as you think it is. Lulu's a better nurse than people say she is." Rein slowly walked out of the room, wishing the two a good night. Boomo had fallen asleep in her hair, but Rein wasn't in much of a mood to return to her room just yet. Instead she left for the garden, wanting to stare at the night sky.

"I'll talk to Shade tomorrow." She whispered to herself as she stared at the wax moon. _I will fulfill my promise._ Rein sat outside, staring at the moon for a long time before she heard the heavy thud of boots behind her. She shot up from her chair, scowling as pain shot through her ankle. "Who's there?" She shouted.

There was another thud as Rein felt a large presence behind her. Boomo, who was wide awake with Rein's sudden movements, pounced into action, biting the assaulter's nose. He grunted, knocking the glass table over. Rein gave him a swift punch to his chin. He fell with a loud thud, and Rein was about to get ready to retreat when she heard the low yelp from Boomo as the assaulter picked him up and tossed him harshly to the ground.

"Boomo!" Rein cried as she stared at his immobile form. She attempted to run to him, ignoring the pain in her ankle as best as she could when a blunt object hit the back of her head.

And everything.

Went.

Black.

* * *

 **Hokay, so I have a five day weekend and school is almost over so look forward to some updates!**


	15. Of Doubts and Kidnappings

**I made a mistake doing every chapter with ofs and ands cause honestly it doesn't make sense anymore. Also the next few chapters might be short because of how much I have to BS and rewrite because the outline I had has now been thrown way off course because of plot reasons.**

 **Review:**

 **Chiyo Miyuki: True tho**

 **Lady Prism: Everyone seems surprsied by the fact that I have five days off. Them Catholic School privileges tho haha. Also yeah, Shade is a little baby and self conscious and doesn't want to believe anything is his fault because he has forced himself into the mindset of 'Everything I do is for the sake of the kingdom, and people who detract me from that are at fault for these failures.'**

* * *

Shade knocked on Elizabetta's door after he saw Rein disappear around the corner of the hallway. Elizabetta nodded for him to come in, and he opened the door to see Elizabetta and Fango reading a book together. Elizabetta immediately gave him a frown.

"What?" He asked, a little coldly.

"Nothing. It doesn't really matter." She replied before looking at her book again. Shade frowned more and turned to Fango for an answer. He mouthed the name _Rein_ and Shade immediately scowled.

"You're right. It doesn't matter." He stated. Fango gave him a surprised expression as Elizabetta slowly closed the book. "Back to the matter at hand, what have you discovered?" Elizabetta stared at the book in her hand.

"Prince Shade, I think it's best if you talk to her about this..."

"No way." He snapped at her. Startled, Elizabetta stared at him. "Now, tell me." She stared at him for a moment before offering him information.

"You have to understand Prince Shade, there isn't a lot of information to go on." Elizabetta said. Shade impatiently tapped his foot. "I did as much research as I could on the Sunny Kingdom." She held out her hand and Shade placed familiar red and blue earrings in her hand.

"To think you kept them." Fango mumbled. Luckily Shade didn't hear and watched as Elizabetta flipped to a certain page in her book.

"These earrings can be considered heirlooms in the Sunny Kingdom." She said as she held the book up to Shade. There was a picture of an emblem in the book similar to the ones imprinted on the earrings. "They have been passed down for generations down the monarchy of the royalty. There are two pairs, a pair of blue ones and a pair of red ones. It is usually passed down to the next king and queen, but if there are two children, it is shared between the two. Considering how very few know of its existence, and how rare the stone is, it should only be within reach of the Sunny Kingdom's monarchy. In fact, it should be the only one of its kind. I'm sure you've seen Princess Fine with similar earrings." Shade thought back, trying to remember if she did have those earrings on. He wasn't too sure.

"So how did Rein get a hold of it?" Fango asked. Elizabetta shrugged, and Shade stared at the earrings.

"She could have stolen it. I don't think it would be that unusual for someone who lived in the slums." Shade commented. Elizabetta gave him a sour look, but looked away before he could see.

"If she stole it, she would have sold it. But she held on to it, which means that it held some sort of value to her. Only she could tell you what though." Shade opened his mouth to say something, but Elizabetta immediately cut him off. "I think it's obvious that she wouldn't keep it just to show off either." Shade frowned.

"Anything else?"

"On to her little friend, Boomo is a one of a kind creature." She continued.

"I know. He's the last of his kind."

"His kind also only exists in the Sunny Kingdom. They thrive off the power of the sun, and are usually able to form actual sentences, but Boomo speech seems to have been stunted, which I assume is from lack of sunlight. Even before his species became endangered, finding them was usually a rare occurrence. " There was another pause. "The main reason they went extinct is because poachers thought it would be a great source of profit. Sadly, the Sunny Kingdom seemed to neglect the species until it was far too late. The last of their kind was seen probably over ten years ago." She sighed.

"Is there anything else?" Elizabetta stared at the book in her hands for a moment.

"This information is old so I'm sure if you remember yourself, but do you remember a certain incident that occurred six years ago?" Shade's forehead creased as he tried to remember.

"An incident?"

"I'm not sure if it's true or not considering how there was little to no information about, but it involved the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom." The two boys looked at her.

"Princess Fine?" Shade asked. Elizabetta shook her head.

"Supposedly, there was another princess." Fango snapped his fingers as he seemed to remember.

"That's right, the accident. Apparently there was another princess in the Sunny Kingdom who died in an accident. However, no one really knew if it was true or not."

"That's correct. She was written off as dead, and since no one really knew who or what she looked like, she was quickly forgotten. Many people think she never even existed." Elizabetta sighed as she stared at the book. "I would expect that only the monarchies of the kingdom would know if the second princess existed or not."

"My mother never mentioned anything to me about another Sunny Kingdom princess." Shade asked as he processed the information. "The only instance I have heard of even one of them was when they were discussing my engagement with Princess Fine, but I had completely forgotten about it."

"How did the information come about in the first place?" Fango interrupted. "And why is it that none of the monarchies have mentioned anything about it?"

"There is a chance. A really small, really cruel chance..." Elizabetta begin. Her hands tightened on the book. "That the Sunny Kingdom attempted to suppress the information, in hopes of not appearing vulnerable to neighboring kingdoms. You only need one person to rule a kingdom right?" She said, a little bitterly. "With how little information there is surrounding that incident... the chances that there really was another princess who died are quite low." Shade let out a low curse. "I'm pretty sure we a have maid who came from the Sunny Kingdom over six years ago. Maybe we can ask her."

"I'll keep that in mind." There was a long pause as Elizabetta finally put the book away.

"I know I've asked you this before, but why does her identity matter?" Elizabetta asked, breaking the silence. Shade stared at the earrings that Elizabetta placed on the desk. _Why does it matter?_ He asked himself. Slowly, he stood up, grabbed the earrings, and shoved them in his pocket.

"To make sure I didn't accidentally pick up some criminal." He replied. "It's about time I returned to my quarters." He glanced at Fango before turning around. "Make sure you do a thorough check of the area and increase the security around Milky's room." Fango nodded as he got up from Elizabetta's bed and followed behind Shade.

"Goodnight Prince Shade, Fango." Elizabetta said as she took another book from the stack. The two shut the door, and an uncomfortable silence took over.

"You should make up with her." Fango said as he and Shade walked down the hall. Shade scowled.

"There is no reason. I'm sure you've heard the news." Shade replied. "The wedding's been pushed back."

"All the more reason to make up with her." Shade glared at the ground. "You've been a complete train wreck since her death, but you haven't allowed yourself to mourn properly because of the state of the kingdom."

"My mother is dead because of her. I don't care about her anymore." Shade's voice was harsh, but somehow shaky. Fango stopped him in his tracks and gave him a good punch to the face. Shade fell on the ground, holding his cheek.

"You piece of-"

"Shade, we both know you don't believe that. Not for one second." Fango replied. "You're on a whole other level of moron if that's what you really believe. She tried to save her." He pulled Shade back up to his feet and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Her ankle is proof. So you need to get over your childish self and face the fact that we all share the blame for her death." Fango stated. Shade shrugged off his hand before suddenly giving Fango a punch of his own.

"Stop spouting nonsense." He replied. Fango could only scoff as he watched Shade attempt to suppress his bitter expression of self pity.

"Plus, you know who is really to blame for her death, so stop forcing all the blame on to Rein just because she's an outsider." Shade didn't reply as he began walking forward. "You need her now more than ever, and you know it."

"Shut up." He mumbled before disappearing around a corner. Fango slowly sat up, a sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

Shade was awoken by the abrupt sound of his door slamming against the wall. He shot up from his bed, ready to attack. He stopped when he realized it was Fango.

"What?" He groaned. Fango quickly grabbed his collar and dragged him outside. "Fango, what?"

"Just shut up!" He shouted as he dragged Shade outside towards the garden. He pulled Shade to face the wreck that was once the glass table. Then he caught sight of Milky who was crying as she held something in her arms. Shade walked up to her, and she stared up at him.

"Milky what's wrong? What happened?" He saw that she was cradling Boomo in her hands. Boomo had a terrible scratch above his eye. Milky couldn't get the words out, so instead he turned to Fango who was looking at the surrounding area. "What happened?" Shade asked, his anger and panic rising.

"Rein is missing." He bluntly replied, his eyes stuck on the ground. "Princess Milky said she didn't return what so ever last night." Shade's stomach flipped over and he stared at the mess of the table. "Evidence points to a struggle. It seems Boomo was thrown to the ground, and as for Rein..." Shade followed Fango's eyes to a spot on the ground. Small drops of blood had fallen on the floor. His stomach flipped again. He let out a curse as he grabbed Fango.

"I thought you were patrolling last night, what happened?" He hissed. Fango grabbed Shade's hand.

"This incident occurred way before I started my rounds." He replied as he took his hand off. "I only discovered this area this morning since it was too dark last night." Shade rubbed a hand through his hair, before letting out another curse. "I already sent out the team to watch for her and gather some intel." Shade soon turned to Milky to help her back to her room.

Slowly, he lead her inside. "Milky, I'm going to have to take Boomo to tend to his injuries." He lead her to Elizabetta's room. Elizabetta was already awake, still reading more books. She looked to him, surprised that Milky had accompanied him. "I'm leaving her in your care."

"What?" Elizabetta asked. She shifted so her legs were hanging off the bed, but not touching the floor. Milky slowly walked to her, burying her face into Elizabetta's shoulder. "What happened?" Shade stared at the ground. "Prince Shade?" Milky was the first to answer.

"B-Big sister...!" Elizabetta could barely comprehend them.

"She's missing. Since last night it seems." Elizabetta's heart stopped beating for a moment. Shade kept his eyes low. "Kidnapped. There was a struggle and Boomo got injured." Elizabetta noticed the black fur in Milky's arms. "I'm sending Lulu here to to tend to his wounds, so please wait." He immediately stalked out of the room, not even waiting for Elizabetta's reply.

* * *

 **It's weird having short chapters after having so many longer chapters. Though I said it would be short, unless you wanna see what professional BSing looks like.**


	16. Of Distress and Locating

**Two chapter update cause the last update was sort of short.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest that reviewed chapter 12: It's such a cliche story am I right**

 **Guest that reviewed chapter 14: Luv ya too!**

* * *

Rein awoke to a terrible migraine. Her head felt like it was going to explode, and her entire body was sore. She attempted to rub her head, only to be met with strong resistance. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the light making her migraine worse. _Where..._ She looked at her surroundings. The room was bare, with only wooden floorboards and peeling yellow wallpaper for decoration. Rein was suddenly startled awake as she remembered what happened. _That's right! I was with Boomo outside, and suddenly..._

 _Boomo!_

She attempted to get up, but felt strong pain shoot through her ankle. That was when she noticed that her hands were bound above her head to the head of the bed as well as her feet. By the pain on her ankle from the rope, she could tell that the splint was no longer on. She had to be careful, or else she risked making her broken bone even worse.

A curse escaped her lips as she attempted to break loose of the binds that held her wrists. She caught notice of a strange dark stain near her head, and her panic began to get the better of her. _I need to get out of here! I need to get out of here!_ She repeated in her head. Her mind was overflowing with thoughts. Thoughts of what could happen, what will happen, and if anyone was going to help her.

Was Shade going to? Did he still care after that fight? He had to. It was a small fight. He was just in a terrible state. He lost his mother, of course he would push everyone else away. But what if he truly didn't come?

What if he still considered her a mistake that was best erased?

She shook the thought away, forcing her mind to focus on escaping. But the thought that Shade had given up on her kept coming back. In reality, Rein was the only one who benefited from the deal they had made. She heard the news. Of how the wedding had been pushed back. He could easily replace her in that amount of time.

She cursed again as she unconsciously tugged her ankle on the rope, causing more pain to shoot through her body. Then, she stopped struggling. The ropes only dug deeper into her skin, and her head was still sore. So to pass the time, she stared at the ceiling, trying not to think of anything.

She was slightly, just slightly, glad when she heard the sound of a door opening behind her.

"Oh my, is the prince's fiance already awake?" Rein shuddered, her heart quickening in fear. She knew that voice. "Good morning, Lady Rein. Or would you prefer the title 'Princess?'" Rein's hands curled into fists as she bit her lip.

* * *

"Has there been anything at all?" Shade asked as he paced around the room.

"Shade, you of all people should know that information doesn't just suddenly appear in the span of a couple hours!" Fango replied as he stared at the map in front of him.

"It does if your looking in the right place!" Shade shot back as he stared at the map himself.

"Just keep calm! She'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen within a day!" Fango replied. Shade let out a loud curse before marching out of the room. The servants who worked there gave him a worried glance. All Shade could do was frown as he walked back out to what was now considered the crime scene.

Fango and Shade agreed that it would be best to keep what occurred a secret, or else they risked letting the Council of Elders know. Elizabetta complied, and told Lulu and Milky to keep it a secret as well. The excuse was that the pain had given her a terrible fever and she was stuck in her room. Lulu was the one in charge of caring for her.

He stared at her blood stains, long and hard as a variety of scenarios ran through his head.

He imagined the struggle she went through, the pain that caused that blood. The force with which she must have used to knock the table over, the thought of her being carried away in the silence of the night.

It all made his blood boil. _Why would they kidnap her? What could possibly..._ He stopped for a moment when a thought crossed his mind. _To keep me from becoming king..._ His anger only grew as he realized that the most probable chance of her kidnapping was caused by some dispute over the throne.

And he knew exactly who wanted the throne.

* * *

The Prime Minister's eyes shined with amusement as he approached the girl strapped to the bed. "Are you surprised, Princess Rein? Because I sure was when I overheard the conversation you had with your 'sister.'" He let out an evil laugh. "A touching reunion I might say."

"You can't prove that!" Rein spat back.

"Can't I?" His smile widened. "I thought it was ludicrous myself, but then I remembered a rumor that spread six years ago, where the second princess supposedly died in an accident. " Rein shivered, and she could feel sweat forming in her palms. "But who knows? I may not be able to confirm it, but someone else can." Rein bit her lip, hoping he was done. "Do you know why you're here, Princess?"

"Stop calling me that." He ignored her.

"People seem to offer a lot of money when the girl is considered a former princess." Another shudder went down her spine as she realized what that meant. "I only sent word of your existence yesterday."

"You can't mean..." Her heart stopped in her chest.

"Oh but I do. You see, human trafficking is a great money earning business." Rein felt like vomiting the second she saw his grin grow wider.

"You're disgusting! Let me go already!" Rein screamed as she began struggling with her wrists.

"Ah ah, no need to get feisty. No one has bought you yet, but you are quite popular." Rein froze for a moment as she stared at him, her face pale. "Royalty seems to be in high demand in the underground."

"Bought..."

"That's right. You will be shipped out by the end of the week if not earlier." His grin grew wider and it took all of Rein's will power to bite back a string of curses. "Oh, I'm so excited! I'm looking forward to it! I wish I could keep you company, but I have some important business to attend to. So instead, one of my guards will be just outside the door."

"I hope you burn!" She shouted, full of spite. Once she heard the door close, she faced the ceiling, doing everything in her power to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. _I will be okay. I will be okay!_

* * *

Shade could only slam his fist as he heard the news Fango had delivered the next day.

"We may have an idea of where she is." Fango said, not looking up at Shade. There was a long pause, until Shade forcefully grabbed his collar.

"Spit it out already!"

"It seems there has been quite a commotion in the human trafficking business." Shade's grip on Fango's shirt tightened. "A former princess is up for auction."

"That could be an imposter!" Shade replied, hoping he was right. His hopes dropped when Fango looked down.

"Her appearance was also described Blue hair, turquoise eyes, short." He released Fango's shirts. "The bids are high. Extremely high. And even if you wanted to buy her, there's no way that would look good for the prince of the Moon Kingdom." Shade cursed.

"You mentioned a princess. What does that bastard think he's doing?"

"There is a chance." Fango began as he took a seat at the table in the library. "A high chance that he has been doing the same research we have. Into Rein's background."

"How does he know though? That she's a former princess?"

"Maybe he just did it for the publicity factor. Higher in status, higher the bids." Fango commented. Shade frowned as he kicked a chair over.

"That's the problem though. It's not unusual for someone to fake one of the women's identity." Shade replied, barely able to keep his anger under control. A long silence took over as the two of them stared at the table.

"You boys seem to be holding up pretty well." A famliar voice remarked. The two boys turned their heads to see Elizabetta standing at the entrance. "Don't even comment, my condition is a lot better. Anyways, I have some info." She stiffly walked up to the table and rolled out a paper. Fango gave her a glance before looking at the table. "So I got this from one of your mission files, Fango." Elizabetta commented. She pointed to the different areas of a map of the Moon Kingdom. "These are the areas your team has busted for various crimes." She pointed to the red circled homes with Xs through them.

"What about them?"

"A couple of them were human trafficking hideouts and or auction houses." She continued. Shade stared intently at the circles. "Then you have these areas that are circled under the suspicion of either. Now, if you think about it, these areas are usually deserted, or disguised under some other pretense."

"You're saying she probably isn't too far from here?"

"If the Prime Minister really is the man behind it all, then he wouldn't drag her too far. I think his pride wouldn't allow anyone else to watch over her." She replied. "She is far enough that you can travel from the castle to her location in one night." Shade stared at the map, marking the castle in the center.

"That will take too long!" He cursed as he realized the amount of places that could be. "Including the potential places disguised as a hideout!"

"Even so, it's the best shot we have." Fango replied. He stood up and began walking out. "I'll inform the team of all the potential areas. Until then, you must stay put Shade." Shade glared at the map before kicking over another chair.

He got ready to slam his fist on a table when Elizabetta placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to her.

"They're not going to ship her off right away Prince Shade. We'll find her." Shade scowled and turned around, shaking her off. "I'm going to stay here and see if I can narrow down the location." Shade didn't comment as he walked out and down the hall.

All kinds of thought were flowing through his head, so many that he didn't even notice walking right into the man he least wanted to see.

"Good afternoon, Prince Shade." He said, a little too giddy for Shade's liking. It took all his will power to keep from punching the Prime Minister. "Is something wrong? You look a little troubled." Unable to control himself, he grabbed the Prime Minister by the collar.

"You know exactly what's wrong, and I swear-"

"Violence against the Prime Minister is enough of a crime to keep you in jail for a while." He smirked. Shade's scowl darkened, his eyes narrowing. He forcefully released the Prime Minister and marched off.

* * *

Rein slowly woke up, her arms and legs sore from the position they were held. Her stomach let out a low growl, and the throbbing of her head didn't subside. The second day of her confinement, and the second day of wishing she was dead.

"We got some food for the lovely lady." A guard said as he pushed the door open. His partner walked in behind, and Rein could barely make out their faces.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was a looker." His partner stated as he grabbed her face and turned it side to side. "If I wasn't so poor, I would totally bid."

"Those bids are through the roof right now, good luck with that. You think she's really a princess?" Rein scowled as she attempted to bite the guard's hands. He pulled away. "Feisty."

"This little-" He raised his hand. Rein couldn't even prepare for the impending pain. Luckily, his partner stopped him.

"Remember, it's not good to damage the merchandise. You know what happens." His partner frowned as he stepped out of the room. "Dumb partner. Look, I'm just here to feed you, not anything else, so don't worry." Rein just nodded, absently eating whatever the guy fed him.

Once she was done, the guy got up. "You're getting a visitor today, so maybe it would be good to lighten up a little?" Rein scowled at him, the most emotion she had shown the entire time. He let out a small chuckle before leaving the room.

Rein stared at the ceiling again, thinking about her life choices and whether this was really okay. She thought about the moments she spent at the castle, with Elizabetta, Fango, Milky, Boomo, and Shade.

Most often, she thought about Shade.

He was kind, kinder than he let on, and careful. He was always worried for her, and made she she always got what she needed, even though she didn't deserve anything. He reminded her of what it was like to never be alone.

He saved her.

He caused all kinds of emotions to surface, and lately he had been the cause for the one emotion that seemed to suffocate her every time she saw him, that caused all the heart aches every time he looked away. It was an emotion she didn't want to identify, because it would make leaving his side so much harder than it needed to be. And a simple question would always follow behind those feelings. _  
_

 _How does he feel?_

And then she would push all those thoughts away, only for them to be replaced by the bitter memories of her past. She would always wonder if she made the right choice.

Her memories flashed before her eyes for a moment before she heard the door click open. She sighed again as she turned to the side, ready to start cursing who she thought was the Prime Minister.

However, her breath hitched when she caught sight if a familiar pale blue eyes.

"Prince Toma...?"

"Good afternoon, Princess Rein. How is my old fiance?"

* * *

Boomo slowly shook his head, his eye throbbing. Half of his vision was covered, and for a moment his heart stopped as he wondered where he was. That was when he heard a low grumble from Milky, who shifted in her sleep. He turned to her, noticing her stained face. He gave a small pat to her face as he slowly looked at his surroundings.

For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing. However, after a small yawn and a bite of food from the desk, he suddenly remembered what had happened.

He remembered the scary men from the night attacking Rein. He remembered biting one's nose. He remembered getting tossed to the floor, and after that there was only darkness.

 _Rein!_ He suddenly thought. He crawled out of Milky's arms, and in a moment of worry and fear, fell off the bed. He fell to the ground with a low thump before he picked himself up again.

"Rein..." He mumbled as he began to crawl out of the room. He was glad the only injury he sustained was the one above his eye. He used a majority of his strength to push the door open and began crawling across the giant halls. He attempted to find the garden where Rein had been attacked but with no luck.

Which is why he was grateful when he spotted the familiar leg of Prince Shade. "He attempted to get his attention, call his name, but Shade strode right by without even a second glance. "Evil!" He called out, but it seemed Shade wasn't listening. He frowned as he continued , trying to find the entrance to the garden.

It took some time, but when he finally made it outside, he immediately ran towards the source of the crime. There, he began sniffing around, searching for any trace of Rein.

 _Must find! Must find!_

Suddenly he found the spot of red he had been searching for. For a moment, he wanted to a cry, but he quickly pushed them back. _For Rein!_

He took a small whiff of the scent of her blood. It may have been a day, but her scent was still strong. Boomo was sure her trail was still there. He followed it.

* * *

 **Wasn't expecting Boomo huh. Ha, don't expect more, he's there for other reasons that I will say cause something big. Yeah, cliche stories are cliche. Get ready for some search and rescue next chapter!**

 **Also I know the timeline is a little wonky, but it has been two days since Rein has been kidnapped, with the one with the trio discussing the map being the start of the second day, if you're confused.**


	17. Of Discussions and Discovery

**I realize that I'm getting rid of a chapter because I forgot I put it in my outline. Considering how it most likely won't appear, Rein was suppose to escape and find other girls in her situation and she compromises to stay if the others are released and yeah. Other than that, everything is generally the same.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest 1: Ha, Toma may be there, but he still got his prince qualities.**

 **Lady Prism: I agree Shade's a baby. Aw, everyone is trying their hardest cause they're using human means while Boomo is using his animal instincts! However, Boomo is not being smart about it because he is a small, injured creature, running out into unknown territory without food or water. Plus, Elizabetta is definitely the smartest person there. Also, the title is close to another title of probably the next chapter.**

 **Guest 2: ;3**

* * *

Rein had never felt so helpless than she did in that moment. She could feel the sweat form on her forehead and in her palms, her hands clenching nervously as Toma approached. She struggled to free her hands once again even though she knew it was in vain.

"Don't be scared Princess Rein, I'm not here to hurt you." She bit her lip as she accidentally tugged the rope with her wounded ankle.

"W-Why are you here?" Her voice trembled with every word. He took a seat at the edge of her bed, his hands folded in his lap. Even so, Rein found little comfort in how close he was. She gave him a harsh glare.

"It pains me to see you look at me like that." His expression was mixed with sadness and a little bit of mock tone. "Even after all we've been through?"

"We haven't been through anything! You've never done anything for me!" Rein viciously replied. He let out a small chuckle as his hand reached to place a hair behind her ear.

"Still the same, stubborn princess I remember." Rein just turned away, her glare betraying her sweating hands. "Do you ever think about what would have happened? If you hadn't 'died?'" Rein turned away.

"Not even once." This time a laugh escaped his lips.

"You truly did despise me didn't you?" Rein gave him another glare to confirm his suspicion. "Did I always disgust you?" There was a long pause as Rein contemplated her answer.

"You're smile." She replied, keeping her head turned away. "I never saw anything in your smile. Nothing at all." This time Toma grabbed his cheeks and pulled her to face him, a dark smile on his face.

"That was why you always interested me dear fiance. You always could see right through me."

"I'm not your fiance." She replied bitterly. This time, Toma's smile faded and he pulled his hand away.

"That's right, you're the fiance of them foolish prince aren't you." He sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

"He's not foolish." Toma glanced at her, waiting for her to explain. "He is _not_ foolish! He will find me! He _will_ stop you!" Rein said, more determined. Toma let out another sigh as he tilted his head to look at her.

"How are you so sure?" Toma asked as he watched her expression falter. "I bet he doesn't even know your past, much less who you really are."

"That doesn't matter!" She hesitated a moment, remembering what he said. "He... He will..."

"Does he actually care? If I remember correctly, the Moon Kingdom is in quite the dire situation. If his monarchy is similar to that of others, he would need partner to inherit the throne right?" Rein paused a moment, their deal flashing through her mind.

She always knew it was a possibility. That Shade really only kept her for the throne. That he didn't really need her. The fight they had days before would only confirm it. For a moment, she remembered the words he had told her.

For a moment, she believed it.

"He... he will come." She said with a little less determination. Toma chuckled.

"It seems as though your faith is wavering." Rein bit her lip and looked away.

"Why are you here?" She asked absently, wanting to get off the subject.

"Isn't it obvious?" He reached out once again to push another stray hair away. Rein felt her heart sink. "To buy you of course." That was when Rein felt her anger arise. Felt all her other emotions and thoughts sink away.

"Why?! Why would you take part in such a despicable business?!" Rein shouted, straining the ropes. She stopped when the pressure on her ankle got too painful.

"The Walpurgis Planet is the main trading center for human trafficking across the galaxy. My father is the one who started the business and introduced it to this kingdom. He expects me to continue it." He tugged at the rope that held Rein's broken ankle, earning a small wince. "I think he would be proud see my first prize."

"Oh, Prince Toma! I hadn't realized you arrived!" A cheerful voice said as he walked into the room. Toma stood up from the bed and greeted the Prime Minister with a nod, his smile leaving his face.

"I could not wait to see how she was." He replied, monotone. The Prime Minister clasped his hands together.

"Is she to your liking?" The Prime Minister asked. Rein glared at his nervous face, feeling her blood boil.

"She is the genuine princess of the Sunny Kingdom. I would be glad to take her off your hands." Rein listened to their conversation for a couple minutes, her mind beginning to tune out most of the words except for the ones concerning how much he was willing to pay.

It was when Toma finally said, "I will return to pick her up by the end of the week," that everything Toma had shared with her had finally sunk in. All her emotions transformed into burning hatred and anger.

"Disgusting! Despicable!" Rein screamed as she thrashed in the ropes. The two men looked at her, and the Prime Minister frowned as he began to take a couple steps towards her bed. However, Toma stopped her.

"Leave her be. It will be best to let her wear herself out." Toma said as he began to exit the room. The Prime Minister gave her one last disgusted glare as Rein continued to thrash on the bed.

She ignored the pain as the ropes dug into her skin, as her ankle grew worse and worse with each tug. She ignored pain in her throat as she continued to scream obscenities, continued to ignore the increasing pain as the rope began to break through skin. She ignored the tears that forced their way down her face. She ignored the feelings of doubt and aching that she felt in her heart.

The only thing she didn't ignore was her want to see Shade again.

* * *

"Prince Shade, we have received information that you have been... disturbing the peace around the castle." A old woman said as she folded her arms together. Shade frowned, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Disturbances?" Shade replied, his arms crossed.

"Aggressive behavior, minor damage to furniture, inappropriate language, neglecting your duties." The woman said, listing them off one by one. Shade clenched his fist, but kept his tone under control.

"What is the source of this information?"

"Many of the servants have noticed your behavior, and some are a bit frightened." Shade frowned, trying to remember if he had ever upset one of the servants. He couldn't really recall anything. In fact, he couldn't recall ever talking to one.

Nonetheless, he knew he couldn't make excuses. "I apologize for my recent behavior." He replied. He bowed his head waiting for the Council of Elders to reply.

"Raise your head, Prince Shade." The same woman said. Shade could hear her gentle tone. "We understand that you are still upset over the queen's passing." Shade wanted to scoff, but he kept quiet as he watched them. "But you must not let those feelings interfere with your duties as a prince. You may not be inheriting the throne, but you are still the face of the kingdom. Your citizens cannot see you in such a state, or else they will feel troubled as well."

Shade wanted to curse them for their ignorance, but instead opted to agree. "I understand. Is that all you called me here for?"

"Not at all." Another old man said as he pushed a stack of papers aside. "As you know, the Prime Minister will be temporarily taking the throne." Shade frowned, but nodded. "He will have a proper coronation soon, but we, the council, have unanimously decided that it would be best for you and Lady Rein to appear before the people before that occurs, to reassure the citizens of the Moon Kingdom and restore hope to their hearts." Shade reluctantly nodded.

"The Prime Minister has also brought up a concerning subject." The first old woman stated. At this, Shade stiffened, his frown deepening as he glanced at the Prime Minister standing by the door. "It seems Lady Rein has not been seen around the castle for a few days." Shade already had an immediate reply.

"She has fallen ill from grief. Her personal maid, Lulu, has been caring for her."

"However, that is not the only concern at hand Prince Shade. It seems the Prime Minister has brought up suspicions surrounding Lady Rein's background."

"What concerns are there?" Shade asked, his knuckles clenched tightly by his side. If they discovered her secret now, it would be all over.

"He says the Sea Kingdom has no such noble family by the name of Auroros." That was when the Prime Minister finally spoke up. Shade turned back, and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but that is only a conjecture, nothing more." He said as he strided next to Shade. It took all of Shade's control to keep from elbowing him in the gut. "There may have been no records of Auroros in the current Sea Kingdom Archives, but it is not impossible that our archives are outdated." Shade gave him a glance, wondering what he was playing at.

"However, now that the possibility has been brought up, it cannot be ignored." Shade clenched his fists so hard, he was sure he was bleeding. "Which is why I will ask you only once Prince Shade. Can you really trust her to be the next queen?" Shade opened his mouth, ready to reply right away.

Then his doubt kicked in, and suddenly all the information he had gathered about Rein zoomed through his head. Her unusual hesitance to say she was from the Moon Kingdom, the Sunny Kingdom heirlooms, her strange pet, the unusual case surrounding the Sunny Kingdom's second princess. For a moment, he questioned her identity.

For a moment, he wondered if he could trust her.

"Yes." He said, wondering if they noticed his slight hesitation. "I trust her." For some reason, Shade couldn't really believe what he said. He knew nothing about her.

"If that is all, the council is dismissed." Shade quickly left the room, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"An interesting meeting, wasn't it Prince Shade?" The Prime Minister said right next to him. Shade ignored him, keeping his attention forward. "I enjoy seeing that expression on your face." A pulse of anger shot through him, and he turned to give the Prime Minister a good punch when Fango quickly grabbed him by the neck and dragged him behind.

"Prince Shade, just the man I needed to talk to" He said as he dragged him farther away from the Prime Minister. In a low, warning tone, he said, "You need to keep your cool. How are you supposed to help her in jail?" Shade kept his mouth shut, but took Fango's arm off from around him. "Anyways, we may have a lead." Shade's head perked up and he looked at him, hopeful. "Come on." He lead Shade to the library down the hall.

Shade forcefully pushed the door open to find Elizabetta concentrating deeply on a map. "Give me an update." Shade asked. Elizabetta kept her head focused on the map as she crossed off one more section. She moved the map towards him.

"The Special Ops start their search yesterday, and with Fango's information today, I was able to narrow it down to these three locations." Shade stared at the red circled locations. "One area is close to the edge of town. It is a small building that, according to the details, has received many complaints for unusual sounds." She dragged her finger to an area inside the city. "Then there is this one. It's bar located in the middle of the liveliest part of town. It isn't unusual for women to be smuggled inside during the busy nights." Then she dragged her finger to an area that was quite a bit away from the castle and the city. "I'm a little skeptical about this area, mainly because it is a rest stop for travelers coming through the Moon Kingdom. According to Fango's report, it is a small, lively bar."

"Why was it marked then?" Elizabetta paused a moment as she pushed the papers on the table aside, searching for a specific one.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me, so read it for yourself." Shade took the paper from her hands and skimmed its contents. He slowed down when he realized what Elizabetta was talking about.

 _Sitting outside the bar was an unusual carriage. It was small, coated with black paint_ _. From a distance, it looked like a normal carriage, but upon closer inspection revealed that a foreign design that is not present anywhere else in the kingdom._

Shade took a quick look at the engravings that came with the report. "You said travelers use that area as a rest stop, so it can't be that unusual for there to be foreign engravings on a carriage."

"That may be true, but we can't afford to deny any possibilities." Elizabetta replied sharply. Shade new he couldn't ignore the possibility of Rein being there.

"So what are we waiting for?" Shade asked as he got ready to leave. As he began to step out the door, Fango stopped him.

"We can't leave now." Fango bluntly stated. Shade felt his anger begin to rise as he took another step forward. This time, Fango stopped him. "Shade, I understand how badly you want to save her. But you have to understand, for the prince to suddenly leave the castle in the middle of the day is too suspicious."

"That doesn't matter!" Fango shoved Shade, causing him to stumble over a chair and fall. He grunted, not moving from the ground.

"It _does_ matter. If the Council discovers you have left during this time of crisis, it will only bring about more suspicion. You risk losing your throne for _good_." Shade stood up and suddenly grabbed Fango by the collar and slammed him against the wall, frightening Elizabetta from her chair.

"I'm willing to risk it if it's for her." Shade dangerously muttered.

"That's not what you would have said three days ago." Fango spat back. The two were stuck in a glaring contest when Elizabetta finally separated them.

"Fango, go check on the Special Ops, see if any new info has come up." Fango clicked his tongue before slamming the library door behind him. Elizabetta then turned to Shade, who was glaring at the door. This time it was her turn to grab the collar. "Excuse my rudeness Prince Shade, but Fango is right. You can't leave during the daytime. This not only jeopardizes your chance of inheriting the throne, but it also jeopardizes Rein's chance of being able to stay here too." At that, Shade looked at her, understanding showing in his eyes. "So you need to _stay_ _put_ for the time being."

Shade stared at the ground, frustrated. "Alright." He forced himself to say. Elizabetta released his collar.

"If things stay as calm as they are now, if the Prime Minister doesn't interfere in some way, then we will be able to leave at midnight a the latest." At this, Shade felt his anger subside. Elizabetta smiled and gave his collar pat down. "Now, if you please, I have to clean up this mess before someone walks in." Elizabetta said as she motioned to the mess on the table. "Go visit Princess Milky. She needs her brother right now."

Shade nodded, a small smile escaping his lips. "Thanks." She nodded in return before walking back to the table. Shade walked towards Milky's room, his mind clearing a little.

He approached her door and gave a light knock. "Milky? Its me." The door shot open, and an arm pulled him in before he had the chance to register what happened. Milky quickly shut the door behind her and wrapped her arms around Shade, almost suffocating him.

"Big brother...!" She sobbed into his shirt. "Why... where..." Shade shushed her and hugged her back. It had been a while since he visited her.

"Are you doing okay, Milky?" Milky shook her head, instead answering with another question.

"Did you find her?" Milky asked through her sobs. "Is she okay?" Shade stroked her head, about to reply when she cut him off again. "You have to save her. Please."

"I know Milky. I know. I will save her." Shade replied. "I will bring her back here."

"Please." She said again. Shade pulled her as close as he could, not realizing how distressed Milky was about Rein. She truly loved her, and really missed her too.

Shade continued to comfort her, telling her reassuring words as she finally settled down. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded.

"I miss her. This room is so lonely." She said quietly. Shade noticed the drowsiness in her voice and figured that it would be best to talk her to sleep. "I've always wanted a big sister after all. Big brother is no fun when it comes to tea parties." Shade chuckled, releasing her from the hug. "It's always fun when she's around. Especially because big brother was finally smiling again." Shade watched as Milky rubbed her tear stained face, puzzled. "It's always funny watching you now. Especially when you're fighting with Boomo." There was a long pause, but Shade continued to stroke Milky's head. By then, his anger and panic had subsided.

The only thing that hadn't subsided was his want to see Rein again.

* * *

Boomo was floating across the desert, tired and exhausted. His bandage on his eye had fallen off, and he had acquired new wounds from crawling across the desert for a day. However, those factors didn't detract him from his goal.

He had lost Rein's scent a while ago. He couldn't smell it after he had crossed a small clearing. Even so, he knew where she was. He didn't know how, but he knew. A sixth sense. He could feel her. He could feel her warmth, could feel it radiating off of her.

Almost like a sun.

* * *

 **If you're wondering, the Council meeting Shade had occurred a day after Rein's meeting with Toma. Next chapter! Rein is saved! Wooooo! Pretty obvious, I know, but after that, things will get a little not so obvious. Maybe.**


	18. Of Flames and Rescues

**I'm sorry for the late update. A family issue came up, and I've been extremely under the weather. This chapter will be a bit short I guess.**

* * *

Rein always enjoyed night when it came. Sometimes she would hear the lively noises of a far off bar, other times it would be quiet, with only the sounds of empty cans that she kicked around with Boomo.

Inside this empty room, she could barely hear anything but the loud thumping below her.

She was going to be shipped out tomorrow. She will be sent to the Walpurgis planet where she will be forced to live the rest of her days as a miserable slave. But Rein couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

Her wrists ached from her thrashing, and she was sure that her wrists had bled out. Her ankle was terribly sore to the point where she could no longer feel it. Most of all, she was tired. She wanted to sleep, but her mind couldn't bring itself too.

Not when all thoughts that seemed to invade her mind were the moments she shared with Shade. The flipping of the coin of who would share the bed, the nights where she wrestled with him because of her childish self, the nights where she began to miss his presence on the bed.

It all kept coming back in waves, and with each wave brought more memories.

Shade's unusual offer to help Rein in her rexilli lessons, the promise they made each other if he kept coming, the night of the dance and how she fulfilled her promise, their time shopping together, his unusual overprotective demeanor, all of it would keep flooding back. But then the night of the festival would overpower all of those memories, and with it followed multiple terrifying questions.

 _Does he still care?_

 _Did he abandon me?_

 _Will he really come?_

And all of them always led to one negative answer.

 _He won't come._

She told herself she was being irrational, and impatient, that maybe he was having a hard time. But she couldn't deny the dreadful feeling that he really had left her behind.

She shut her eyes, and let out a shaky sigh.

* * *

Shade impatiently tapped his foot as he stood before the Council of Elders once again. "It is unusual for there to be two meetings in one day, especially this late at night. May I ask what the problem is?" Shade asked, arms crossed. The Council whispered among each other before the same woman from earlier spoke up.

"We decided it would be best if we talked to you personally about the matter concerning Lady Rein." Shade stopped tapping his foot and stood up straighter, arms still crossed.

"What might you want to inquire?"

"We did a little investigating of our own, and decided that what the Prime Minister said is true. The name Auroros does not belong to any nobles in the Sea Kingdom." Shade could feel the atmosphere tense as he mentally cursed. "Might I ask why Lady Rein belongs to family that does not exist?" Shade kept quiet, eyeing the desk the old woman sat at. He felt her graze become more stern as she looked up. "Is there something you are not telling us, Prince Shade?"

"No." Shade replied, finally coming up with an answer. "I do not know the circumstances of her family, but Auroros is the name she goes by."

"Is this a confession that you decided to marry a girl whose background you do not know?" Another of the elders spoke up, seemingly outraged. "Who knows who she could be!"

"Silence." The old woman replied. "Is this true Prince Shade? You do not know whether she is truly of noble blood or not?" Shade kept silent, a scowl etched deeply on his face. Things were not looking good.

"She is familiar with noble customs and parties. It is apparent that she understands what nobility is." A scoff escaped the lips of one of the elders, and Shade turned to glare at the source.

"Prince Shade, answer me as honestly as possible, and we will make this as easy as you would like." The old woman said calmly. The cold undertones were still clearly present. "Did you decide to wed a commoner?" Shade frowned as he marched up to the old woman's desk, a dark glare on his face.

"Rein is no mere commoner, I can assure you of that." Shade muttered harshly as he leaned over the old woman. She seemed to shrink under his gaze and Shade was satisfied to see that. Then her turned around and shouted to everyone in the room. "I will prove that Lady Rein is worthy to inherit the throne and become the Moon Kingdom's queen!"

With that, he marched out and towards the library where he hoped Elizabetta was.

Which she was. The minute Shade stepped in, she looked up from the book in her hand and studied him. "What?"

"We have a problem." He replied, frustrated. Elizabetta leaned forward, ready to listen. "The Council is close to figuring out Rein's identity." He saw Elizabetta about to speak, but he cut her off. "Yes, I know the bigger problem here, but if we don't figure out something when she returns, all of us will be in a load of trouble. I'm sorry Elizabetta, but you're the only one I can rely on to secure something, _anything_ that will keep Rein here." Elizabetta could hear the desperation in Shade's voice as he said those words. Even under those circumstances, she couldn't help but smile at how foolish the prince was to his own feelings. "Elizabetta!"

"I got it! I got it!" She replied, waving him off. "I will figure something out, but for now, please be cautious." Shade stood up straighter, reflexively glancing from side to side. "Fango is preparing the rexilli for us tonight. Only the three of us will go."

"Why only us three? It would be faster if more people go." Elizabetta shook her head.

"It would also be more suspicious to see a group of people on rexilli visiting these places. With the kingdom being so restless, everyone will be frightened and or suspicious. Plus, have you forgotten a majority of the Special Ops is a group of hoodlums that hides out in the cities?" Shade grunted but kept quiet as she waited for him to continue. "Fango and I will go to the ones in the city, mainly because there is a high chance you will be recognized." At this, Shade seemed a littler disturbed. Elizabetta caught on right away. "I know how much you want to be the one to save her, but you have to understand that we are trying to work around your royal status." Shade let out a low curse, but waited for Elizabetta to continue. "You will be visiting the one that travelers visit because there is a lesser chance of someone recognizing you." Shade sighed as he took a seat, absorbing the information.

"Is that all?" He asked after a moment. Elizabetta placed a hand on her chin.

"Oh! That's right! This is a search and rescue mission, which means we must not engage in combat no matter what. Especially you Prince Shade." Elizabetta stated.

"I can just say it was an attempt at assassination."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean there won't still be problems." Shade rolled his eyes when she turned away, but was grateful for her intellect and offer to help. There was a moment of silence before Elizabetta spoke again. "However, should the problem arise and there are no other options, do not hesitate to subdue the enemy." Shade sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

Sudden memories of her flooded his mind as he remembered her smug expression every time she won the coin toss, or the way her voice sounded as she sang the song her grandmother had taught her. He remembered her happy expression as she shopped with him and his sister, and her unusual strength. He wanted to laugh at how she had become such a big part of his life even though she had lived at the castle for just a month.

Tonight for sure, he was going to save Rein.

* * *

Boomo was about ready to collapse when he reached a carriage in front of the small building. He could barely stand. He was practically dragging himself across the sand.

He had never been so grateful when a couple walked out and noticed Boomo's distress. While the man seemed worried, for rabies, the woman was willing to spare some water for Boomo, which was enough for him. He quickly tipped the bottle she had left behind and took in large swigs before slowly walking up to the entrance.

"She is here..." He breathed as he stared at the entrance. There was no sign indicating what kind of store it was, but Boomo had an idea considering its stench. He could feel her warmth radiating from somewhere inside, and decided to pounce on in, unable to contain his happiness as he imagined reuniting with her.

His large eyes scanned the room in search of anything blue. He pounced around, avoiding stomping feet and the drinks that spilled across the floor as well as garbage and litter. _Where? Where is she?_ Boomo frantically asked himself as he pounced to the other side of the room. Some customers were beginning to take notice.

"Hey, is that a rat?"

"Hey man! What kind of bar are you running here?"

Boomo on the other hand grew more concern as he realized that Rein wasn't here. At least, not in the room. He could still feel it. The warmth she radiated, the warmth he always remembered being nearby as he grew up. He continued to search the small bar in case he missed something.

As he made his way back to the bar, that was when he saw him. Boomo slowed to a stop a couple feet away from the Prime Minister, who seemed to be giddily drinking away cups of wine and booze. He laughed as he talked with others at his table, and Boomo almost instantly recognized them as guards at the castle. He growled, a glare overtaking his features as he ran towards the Prime Minister's and climbed the seat next to him.

He growled, getting the Prime Minister's attention.

"What in the-"

"Where?!" Boomo snarled, cutting him off. The Prime Minister flinched in surprise. "Rein! Where?!" He snarled again. There was silence as the Prime Minister stared at the strange creature. Without warning, he reached out for Boomo, earning a sharp bite and another growl.

"To think one of these things still existed." He said, eyeing Boomo greedily. "These things could sell for millions on the market!"

"Where! Is! Rein!" Boomo ferociously asked. The Prime Minister laughed as he began reaching for Boomo again.

"Even if I told you, what could a small rat like you do? Now be a good little beast and..." He was about to grab Boomo again when Boomo jumped onto hand and dashed up his arm. Her sunk his teeth just above the Prime Minister's eye, earning a loud yelp and a string of curses. "Get this thing off me!" He shouted towards the guards next to him. They immediately stood up, and attempted to grab Boomo, but Boomo released and climbed into the back of the Prime Minister's clothes, biting his shoulder blade and drawing more blood.

In his struggle, the Prime Minister knocked over a couple bottles of booze and alcohol. He stumbled into a couple of other customers, earning a couple of curses and threats. It was when he bumped into a guy smoking that chaos really broke loose in the bar. The cigarette, still light red from being lit, hit the floor, igniting the alcohol that had been spilled across the floor. That was when everyone began to panic, pushing and shoving, knocking more fuel into the fire.

It spread quickly, and when the Prime Minister finally got a hold of Boomo, he felt the heat of the fire hit him like a wave. "What did you do?!" He asked as he squeezed Boomo, almost suffocating him. In retaliation, Boomo bit his palm, earning another curse and a forceful slam on the ground. Boomo groaned, his vision going blurry again. Another curse escaped the Prime Minister's lips as he said, "The merchandise!" Boomo could barely see his form push aside a cabinet and disappear.

"Rein..." He managed to cough out as his vision was surrounded by red.

* * *

Elizabetta and Shade silently approached the barn in the back of the castle, their heads masked by hoods. "Over here!" Fango whispered as he waved the two over. "You two ready?" The two gave a nod.

"We have to be back before dawn." Elizabetta stated firmly as she mounted Celeste. The other two did the same, but before they all left, Elizabetta stopped in front of Shade. "I didn't tell you earlier, but I will tell you now." Elizabetta closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before saying, "If you find Lady Rein, and the two of you encounter anything, and I mean _anything_ that could endanger your life, you need to leave immediately." She stared Shade straight in the eyes. "With or without Lady Rein. Shade's breath hitched as a scowl crossed his face.

"She's right." Fango replied, walking up next to her. "She may be the key to inheriting the throne, but if we lost the prince of this kingdom as well, then this kingdom would be doomed."

"I won't die, and there's no way I'm leaving her behind! Let's go Regina!" Shade growled as he turned around and began galloping towards the destination Elizabetta had pointed out. He was definitely going to save Rein, no matter what it took.

He kept his eyes focused ahead, urging Regina to run faster even though he was sure this was as fast as she could go. He stared at the moon in the sky, wondering if he could see him again.

"Mother, please help me." He said as he stared at the moon. That was when he noticed the unusual smoke in the air and looked ahead again. In the distance, he could see something bright, extremely clear in the night. Shade let out a low curse before urging Regina to go faster, in which she replied.

He arrived at the bar to see people running out, coughing and screaming. "Rein!" He shouted as he forced his way through the small crowd of people. He entered through the door, the smoke stinging his eyes and the heat practically burning his skin. He tore of his coat and threw it somewhere nearby so it wouldn't catch aflame while he wore it. It was when he caught sight of something black on the floor, barely moving. _Is that..._ "Boomo!" Shade called out. Boomo barely stirred as his ear flicked at Shade's voice.

Shade quickly ran towards the small creature, scooping him up in his hands. There wasn't a lot of time. "Boomo! Is Rein here?! Where is she?!" Shade shouted, his voice hoarse from how dry it was getting. Boomo stared at the doorway where the cabinet had been pushed aside, and pointed. Shade looked at the direction and nodded, before tucking Boomo away in his coat. "I'll get her. Please hang in there Boomo."

He dashed towards the hidden passage with lightning speed running up some stairs and down a hall with a couple of different doors. The fire hadn't made it to the top, but the smoke was spreading fast. Each one had already been opened, but he check every one. When he reached the fourth room, he saw the familiar back of the Prime Minister. He felt his blood begin to boil as he saw the person in his arms. "Dumb girl. She tightened the ropes with that tantrum!"

"Don't touch her." Shade growled in a low enough voice for the Prime Minister to hear. The Prime Minister turned around with fright. That was when Shade got a better look at Rein. She was terribly pale with dark bags under her eyes. He noticed the ropes still tied around her wrist, and her swollen ankle that didn't look properly cared for. Anger began to cloud his thoughts as he drew his sword. "Don't. Touch. Her." He growled in a low tone once again, aiming the sword at the Prime Minister's throat.

"Prince Shade! This isn't what it looks like! I was... I was just saving her!"

"Save your breath! Release her before I slaughter you here and now!" The Prime Minister yelped, tossing her frail body in Shade's direction. Shade immediately dropped his sword and caught her, but was roughly pushed aside by the Prime Minister as he made his escape. Shade wanted to chase after him but knew there was more pressing concerns. "Rein, are you alright! Tell me you're alright!" He said, his voice hoarse. Rein's head lolled towards him, and her eyes opened, revealing the sea green eyes he loved to stare at.

"Sha..." Her voice trailed off as she was thrown into a coughing fit. _The smoke!_ Shade thought.

"You have to stay awake Rein!" He shouted as he lifted her and began to flee the area. "You must not fall asleep you here me!" He watched her nod lightly, but he wasn't sure how long she would last. Quickly, he made his way towards the exit. Moments away from the door, the floor collapsed, almost causing Shade to fall with Rein. He muttered another curse as he searched for another way around.

He remembered one of the rooms had a window. Quickly he ran towards the room next to the one he found Rein in and spotted it. "You still with me Rein?" He asked, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed, but she tightened her grip on Shade's shoulder to show that she was still conscious enough. "Do you trust me?" He watched as Rein's eyes slowly opened and looked at him, and just like when he first saw her, he still couldn't read what was in her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." Quickly, he opened the window as another part of the floor collapsed. "Brace yourself." He held on tightly to Rein as he stared out the window. The drop wasn't too far, but with the extra weight of carrying Rein, he risked breaking a leg, or dropping her in the process.

 _if you find Lady Rein, and the two of you encounter anything, and I mean_ anything _that could endanger your life, you need to leave immediately. With or without Lady Rein._

"I will not leave you behind!" He shouted as he jumped from the window. As his legs touched the ground, he bent his knees. He was worried he almost broke them when he forcefully fell onto his butt afterwards. He let a huge sigh when he realized that he had landed without any large injuries and was grateful for the sand beneath his feet. That was when he heard a light groan from Rein and looked at her, her expression pained. "Hang in there Rein, I will get you to the castle. Just please, do not fall asleep."

Shade understood what kinds of side effects smokes of fires can cause, and if he wasn't careful, Rein could go into respiratory shock and fall into a coma. That was the last thing he wanted. Slowly, he stood up and walked away from the burning building. When he spotted Regina, a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he realized she didn't run away in the panic. Quickly, he got a packet of water out of the bag strapped to her and gave it to Rein. She took small gulps. Shade frowned before taking some water for himself and then turning back to Rein.

"Are you still awake?" Shade asked, worried. Shade opened her eyes a little again.

"Yeah..." She said, barely even a whisper. Shade wanted to squeeze her, hold her tightly and never let go, but he knew he couldn't for fear of crushing her fragile body. So instead, he adjusted himself tying his coat around Rein's waist so she wouldn't fall while she rode on his back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, trying to keep her talking so she stayed awake. Slowly, he stood up, making sure Rein's arms were wrapped around his neck and careful with her swollen ankle.

"I... have been better..." She breathed. A small cough escaped her lips, but Shade decided to keep walking. He pulled Regina by him as they began their journey back to the castle. He couldn't get her on to Regina without her getting another injury.

He had to keep her talking, keep her awake. "Tell me something." He said.

"What?"

"Tell me... about your likes. What do you like?" He was honestly curious. He didn't really know what she liked.

"I like... Shade." She replied breathlessly. Shade felt his heart catch in his throat as he listened to her. He was glad she didn't know what he was saying. "I also... like wrestling..." She added. Shade nodded. "But I don't think... Shade likes wrestling..."

"How..." Shade took a big gulp. "How do you know?"

"I don't... think... he likes me..."

"Of course I like you!" Shade immediately replied. He stared at his feet, realizing what he said, but all he heard was Rein giggling.

"Ah... Is that so..." She replied, her drowsiness becoming more evident. "I'm really tired."

"No, wait." Shade immediately said. A thought came into his head. "Please sing that song for me. The one your grandmother taught you."

"My grandmother...?" She said. Shade heard her take a slow breath as she started the song. "You are my sunshine..." Her voice was soft and hoarse. "My only sunshine... you make me happy... when skies are grey..." He could hear her voice drifting as she sang.

"You never know dear, how much I love you." Shade continued, trying to see if she could get her in the mood. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

"The... other night..."

And that was how the two spent most of their walk back the the castle. Rein lightly singing her lullaby while Shade made sure to keep her awake. When Shade could finally see the castle's outline, he smiled. "We're almost there Rein." He said. That was when he realized she had stopped singing. In fact, he hadn't even realized when she stopped singing. He almost shouted when he heard her faintly humming the tune. "We're almost there..."

"Shade!" A voice called out in the distance. Shade looked up to see Fango running up to him on Gretel. "Elizabetta and I thought you had died when you didn't return! Don't scare us like that!" He said as he hopped off of Gretel and towards Shade. That was when he caught notice of Rein and ran a little faster. "You found her?"

"Yeah, but she's not in good condition. She inhaled a lot of smoke, and her ankle hasn't been healing properly. She needs attention, _now_." He said. Fango nodded and proceeded to untie the coat that kept Rein from falling off of Shade.

"I'll take it from here. You take it easy." He said as he mounted Gretel and reached for Rein. Shade was a little reluctant to let her go, but he knew Fango was his best bet at helping Rein. He watched as Fango rode back towards the castle with Rein in his arms. Shade on the other hand collapsed on the ground, his body sore from carrying Rein all those miles without rest.

However, he quickly got up and mounted Regina. With a small tug, she began to trot home, while he sang the song.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

 _You make me happy when skies are gray._

 _You are my sunshine my only sunshine,_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._ "

* * *

 **BTW Shade couldn't get Rein on Regina by himself, that's why she is able to go with Fango, but not with Shade.**


	19. Of Pasts and Revelations

**Reply to reviews**

 **redg1999: I prefer to finish my stories rather than leave them hanging because I know the feeling of reading a story that will never be finished and it is the WORST feeling in the world. Like an empty void that can never be filled D=.**

 **Sguest1: I'm worried too. Their not in the best of states to be fighting, mentally and physically, but who knows?**

 **Chiyo: I didn't forget Boomo. He's just in Shade's pocket, resting. Though it would have been smarter to have Boomo go with Fango and Rein, but it's a bit too late to change that now. At least he's still alive. As for Rein's identity, I got you ;]**

 **Lady Prism: Guess who has an obsession with death by flames. Also of course it wasn't as in friends! Haha, if it was, Shade would be such a sad sap. Also thanks for the support. Nice to know the FBNFH team is cheering me up. =D**

 **Guest: Lowkey, the confession scene was based off another fanfic I read, but the scenario was completely different. The two escaping weren't even the ones who loved each other haha!**

* * *

When Shade finally reached the castle, he was immediately approached by Elizabetta. "Prince Shade!" She called out quietly as she ran up to him. Regina pulled to a stop with a huff. Shade slowly got off of her, almost falling in the process. Elizabetta pulled his arm over her shoulder and began hauling him inside. "You're so dumb! Why didn't you come back with Fango!"

"Because Rein wouldn't have made it if he was lugging both of us with him!" Shade spat back, irritated. "My condition isn't even that bad!" Elizabetta frowned but kept quiet as they quietly entered the castle.

It was nearly dawn, but luckily the castle was mostly quiet. Elizabetta carefully dragged Shade to Rein's room. Elizabetta gave a light knock, and the door slowly opened. The duo entered and Elizabetta carefully placed Shade on the bed next to Rein's.

"How is she?" He asked, slightly panicked. Lulu was urgently tending to her wrists and ankle. He cringed when he caught notice of the stained ropes near the bed. Fango sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"It's a good thing she stayed conscious for that long, or else she could have fallen into a coma from lack of oxygen. The lacerations on her ankles weren't that deep, but it dug a little deeper in her wrists. Her ankle is severely swollen from lack of care." There was a pause as Fango stared at his feet. "It will take a long time before she can walk again." Shade stared at Rein's sleeping form, a pained expression flashing across his face.

"She is also a little malnourished." Lulu added as she finished wrapping bandages around her wrist. "Whether it's because they gave her food, or if it's because she decided not to eat, I cannot tell you." Lulu began cleaning up the area as the threesome stared at the sick girl. Suddenly, Shade felt small movement in his pocket, and suddenly remembered.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled Boomo out. He was curled into a small ball, sleeping peacefully. Slowly, Shade got up and placed Boomo near Rein's head. A small smile appeared on Boomo's face as he snuggled closer to Rein's head.

"Make sure you treat Boomo too." Shade said to Lulu as he stared at Boomo. Lulu nodded before bringing over a fresh set of bandages.

Everything was silent as the three watched Lulu tend to Boomo's injuries this time. No one was sure of what to say. There had been a lot of irreversible damage done.

"The Prime Minister is still around, and we need to capture him." Shade quietly said.

"And where do you suppose he might be now that his base of operations burned?" Fango spitefully asked. Shade looked up to glare at Fango. "Finding the Prime Minister isn't going to solve all of these kingdom's problems."

"If you haven't realized, the Prime Minister is a cause of a majority of these problems!"

"You two need to shut up okay?" Elizabetta angrily demanded. "We need to face each problem one by one. The Prime Minister is one problem. But the problem were facing right now is Rein." Elizabetta stated as she sat down on the bed. "Who exactly is Rein?"

"Why does that matter?" Fango snapped back. "Her identity is the least of our worries!"

"That's where you're wrong! I thought her identity wasn't much to be concerned about either, but I did more investigating on that carriage that was spotted near the bar. The carriage didn't belong to any other kingdom on this planet, so I dug a little deeper and discovered that it was from Planet Wulpurgis."

"Wulpurgis?" Shade gasped.

"It's really strange isn't it?" Elizabetta asked mainly to herself. "Wulpurgis doesn't usually visit this planet unless it's for official business, such as your party. In addition, even if they were tourists, that carriage seemed a bit too high quality to belong to any normal Wulpurgis citizen."

"That still hasn't explained what it has to do with Rein." Fango replied.

"Really? You don't find it strange that a carriage like that happened to appear in some rural bar around the time Rein's description for slavery went up?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Fango. Fango stared back at her, his eyes narrowing as well. Shade on the other hand had already turned back to Rein, his mind putting puzzle pieces together in a hurried fashion. "Even without all of this, haven't you ever wondered how she was so adept at learning, or how well she was able to interact with those at the party?"

That was when he suddenly remembered the night of the ball, and Rein's reaction towards Wulpurgis's prince, Toma Magireve.

"Lulu, you are the maid that used to work for the Sunny Kingdom, am I right?" Lulu flinched at Shade's statement, not expecting the question. "Six years ago?" Lulu began putting the bandages away before sitting on the bed next to Rein's unconscious form, staring at her hands nervously.

"Yes." She mumbled. "I work at the Sunny Kingdom for a very short time. A week at most." She lifted her head to face Shade, her body tense.

"Is she really who we think she is?" Elizabetta and Fango also turned to Lulu, the stress overcoming her.

"I am not fully sure Prince Shade." She said, her head hanging low again. "I was a new maid. I was not allowed to interact with anyone of the royal family just yet. I was in training under the princess' personal maid, but I never met them."

"Have you ever seen them?" Elizabetta asked this time.

"Once or twice. The two princesses had impressionable appearances. Pinkish hair, red eyes, and light blue hair with ocean green." She glanced back at Rein's form before looking forward again. "When Lady Rein had first arrived, it felt familiar. When she told me her name, I considered, but I was sure she was dead."

"Why? Why would you say the Sunny Kingdom's princess was dead?" A shaky sigh escaped Lulu's lips as her hands tightened over her dress.

"There was a reason I worked there for less than a week." Lulu said. "The castle was in a bit of an uproar. Princess Rein was preparing to leave for her engagement, and Princess Fine was in the process of being engaged to you, Prince Shade." She glanced up at him, but his expression was unchanging. "When the end of the week came, everyone bid Princess Rein farewell." Another sigh escaped Lulu's lips. "Two days had passed when a messenger from the Wulpurgis Planet had come. According to them, Princess Rein did not make it to the appointed area. Upon further investigation revealed that her carriage had careened off a steep cliff. It was too dangerous to investigate the carriage, so it was deemed that no one survived. Once word got out, all the new maids were sent off to other kingdoms."

"You seem to know a lot for someone who was considered a new maid." Fango commented, earning a glare from Elizabetta. However, Lulu just let out a light laugh.

"There were a lot of advantages to being the disciple of the Sunny Kingdom's best maid." She replied, seemingly reminiscing.

"You said she was leaving for an engagement. Do you know who she was engaged to?" Shade asked. A mix of emotions and thousands of questions were running through his mind, but this was the one he wanted answered most.

"Yes. Yes, it was Toma Magireve, Prince of Wulpurgis. It was arranged, and it seemed her mother wanted an alliance with Wulpurgis." Shade felt his blood run cold as the night of the ball flashed through his mind again. Her unusual reaction to Toma.

"It was an arrangement I was wholeheartedly against." A small voice cut in. The four in the room were surprised to hear the frail girl's voice.

"Princess Rein! Please don't speak, your still..." Rein slowly turned her head towards Lulu, a small smile on her face. Lulu seemed to understand the girl's wishes and stood up. "I will go get some water. Please don't move too much." Quickly she left the room. The trio left stared at her, and Shade took Lulu's seat next to Rein.

"Rein..." He whispered breathlessly. Rein let out a light laugh.

"You...you came."

"Of course I did, moron." Gently, he took her hand. "What happened? Did they do anything to you?"

"No, no. Just..." She shut her eyes. "A little psychological damage. I'm really glad I decided not to marry that disgusting man." Opening her eyes she saw the strange face Shade was giving her and sighed. "He was there. Toma. He was there with the Prime Minister. He was the one who was going to buy me."

"What?" Shade tightened his grip on Rein's hand, earning a small wince from her. Regretfully, he let go, worried her might hurt her again. That was when Lulu returned, a glass of water in hand. Shade moved aside as Lulu slowly poured the water into Rein's mouth.

"I guess there's no point anymore." She said when she finished the glass. "No point in lying anymore. I will tell you about me, about my past, and about Toma." She took a deep breath. "It is true. I am the second princess of the Sunny Kingdom, Princess Rein Sonnfel. Seven years ago is when I made the decision to leave the castle."

* * *

 _"This is the first time I've ever climb a tree! I'm a little scared!" A red head said as she hugged a tree._

 _"You never trust me Fine! Just take my hand." Rein replied as she held out her hand. "Come on!"_

 _"O-Okay, just..." Slowly, she let go of the tree and reached for Rein's hand. She almost slipped when Rein grabbed on and kept her steady. Quickly, she scooted next to Rein. "Oh my gosh, that was scary!"_

 _"But you made it! Now look." She motioned to towards the open space in front of the tree, revealing a beautiful view of the castle's garden and the village beyond._

 _"Wow! Wow, wow, wow!" Fine said, taking in the few. The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company as Fine hummed the song their grandmother had taught them. "Rein, there's something I want to give you. I got them from grandma."_

 _"Oh? When?"_

 _"Well-"_

 _"Princess Fine, Princess Rein! It is time for your morning lessons, so please, come out!" An old woman called as she looked around the garden. "Princess Fine! Princess Rein!" The said girls were sitting in a tree, giggling at the maid's fruitless attempts at finding them._

 _"How long will it take before she finds us?" Fine asked as she giggled at her sister._

 _"She never found us before, there is no way she will find us now!" Rein replied, trying to suppress her own giggle._

 _"Your mother will be extremely angry if you do not come out this instant!" At the mention of their mother, Fine instantly stopped giggling, a worried expression on her face._

 _"I don't want to face mother angry." Rein was still a little giddy, and lightly hit Fine's shoulder._

 _"It's alright, it's alright! Mother won't have time to get angry at us!"_

 _"Y-Yeah but..." Suddenly, the two girls heard a light snap. The two turned their heads to see the tree branch slowly tilting. "R-Rein!" Immediately she grabbed her sister's hand as the two fell. Surprised by the sudden sound, the old maid came running over, a look of worry on her face._

 _"Princess Fine, Princess Rein! Are you alright?" Rein sat up, rubbing her head._

 _"I'm alright. I'm sure Fine is..." Rein glanced at Fine to see her in tears, clutching her foot._

 _"M-My ankle! It hurts a lot!" She sobbed. Rein stared at her sister's pained face, guilt beginning to consume her. "Camelot, I think it's broken!" The maid named Camelot leaned down and checked her ankle before pulling Fine into a small hug._

 _"It's not broken dear. It's sprained." She took Rein into her arms as well. "I'm glad the two of you are not severely hurt, but your mother won't be happy at all to hear about this." She released the two girls. Rein frowned when she thought of speaking with her mother, but she knew it was her fault Fine was injured. She helped Fine climb onto Camelot's back before heading with her back into the castle._

 _She accompanied Fine to the infirmary, and sat as Camelot tended to her wounds. "I have to go inform your tutors that you two will be absent because of this, so please wait here." Camelot said as she stalked out of the room._

 _"I'm really sorry Fine." Rein said as she stared at her fingers._

 _Fine waved her apology off. "I'm also at fault. Besides, you showed me something beautiful." There was a moment of silence as Rein stared at Fine's ankle._

 _"You told me... you had something to give me earlier." Rein whispered._

 _"Oh, that's right. Close your eyes." Rein did as she was told. She closed her eyes while happily humming a tune. Fine took Rein's hand and placed a small pair of earrings. Red and blue with a sun emblazoned on them._

 _"Wow, grandma had these?" Rein asked as she turned to Fine. Fine nodded happily, showing Rein her pair._

 _"She gave me them before she passed. She said to give the other pair to you too, but I sort of forgot." Rein laughed as she stared at the earrings._

 _"That's so like you. But why don't we have a blue and blue red and red pair."_

 _"Because! It's so that we know that we need each other to have a full pair!"_

 _"Two halves of the same whole huh?" Rein replied, a giggle escaping her lips. Fine followed suite and soon the two were in a fit of laughter._

 _"Always wear them, ok?" Fine added when they calmed down._

 _"I will." She replied, placing them on her ears. Fine went ahead and did the same. After a couple more minutes of odd chattering, Camelot returned, exhausted._

 _"Princess Rein, you must return to your room. Queen Elsa will be visiting shortly." Rein nodded, hopping off her chair._

 _"See you later Fine!" Fine nodded, and Rein waved goodbye as she exited he room._

 _Rein waited in her room, happy about the earrings she had received.. She sighed as she stared at two cages where two little creatures slept. "You guys must be so bored in there." Rein murmured as she stuck her finger into the cage with the black one. It rubbed it's cheek into it before staring at her. "Wouldn't you be happier out here, Boomo?" She could see Boomo's eyes sparkle as he nodded yes. "What about you Poomo?" The other creature seemed content just having a space to live in, but Rein could tell that Poomo wanted to leave just as much as Boomo. "One day..."_

 _"Rein!" Rein jumped at the sudden ferocity of the voice that yelled at her. "What happened to your sister?" Rein turned to see her mother marching towards her, a cold glare on her face. Rein always felt small under her gaze._

 _"We... we were just..." Her mother viciously grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Boomo and Poomo, earning a wince from her._

 _"I have told you thousands of times that you must not be playing these idiotic games! Especially with your sister!" Rein glared at the wall, avoiding her mother's eyes. "She can't dance with her foot in that condition!"_

 _"It's not like you care." She mumbled._

 _"What?" Rein kept quiet, her eyes turned elsewhere. With another huff, the queen shoved Rein forcefully to the floor before approaching the small cage on the desk. Rein watched in horror as the queen opened the window to their room and picked up Boomo's cage. "It was a mistake to let you keep these vermin! They don't belong in the castle!" Without even a hint of hesitation, her mother tossed the cage out the window._

 _"You didn't have to do that!" She screeched before running out the room and towards the first floor. In minutes, she was already outside, searching for the cage that had been cruelly tossed out. Frantically, she searched for the cage until she finally spotted it among some bushes. "Boomo!" Rein shouted, her voice cracking. She pulled the cage out, glad to see that Boomo was not severely injured._

 _Quickly, she took him out of the dented cage. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She repeated over and over as she pulled him close. Boomo immediately opened his eyes, surprised and horrified at what just occurred. He immediately saw Rein's distress and attempted to wipe her tears._

 _"Rein..." Boomo muttered. Rein just pulled Boomo closer._

 _"I need to find Camelot..." She sniffed as she got up and began to run back into the castle._

 _That was the day she decided to keep Boomo close to her at all times._

 _The next day, the king and queen called their two daughters into the throne room. Rein kept her eyes on the ground, her expression full of hate. Fine shifted nervously in front of her mother's gaze._

 _"Your mother and I have been discussing the future of the Sunny Kingdom." Their father began. Rein wanted to scoff, but kept her head down. "We decided that it is time for you two to be wed." At this, the two girls looked up at their parents with a gasp._

 _"Wed?" They said in unison._

 _"But were only nine!" Fine added. Her mother shot Fine a sharp glare, causing her to shrink back. Rein kept her mouth shut, but her eyes told a whole other story._

 _"Of course we aren't going to have you get married right away. We are just looking to find you two some nice fiances."_

 _"We already have a suitor arranged for you Rein. It seems they would be delighted to take your hand in marriage." Their mother added. Rein glared at her mother but said nothing. "I believe it will be a good place to start to help you realize where you stand. The two of you will be meeting by the end of the week. As for you Fine." She turned to Fine, who nervously leaned on her good foot. "Your suitor is still being determined." Rein could hear Fine's faint sigh of relief._

 _And with that, the two princesses were dismissed. Rein was forced to take lessons by herself while Fine was allowed to relax and was taught more indoor lessons. In the blink of an eye, the end of the week came. Rein was dressed up more than usual, with a more elegant dress and a fancier hairstyle. She was upset, and she would make sure that this arrangement went as terribly as possible._

 _She refused to marry someone she didn't even love._

 _"He is here Princess Rein." Camelot said with a bow. Rein closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath._

 _"You ready Boomo?" Rein asked her small friend that sat on her shoulder. Boomo nodded before hiding in her hair. She stepped out of the room she was waiting in and entered the small garden that had been prepared for their meeting. Rein kept her posture straight as she stared at the table in front her. Her suitor was facing the other was, a cup of tea in hand._

 _"Good morning." Rein said curtly, making sure the annoyance was clear in her voice. He turned his head, and Rein was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes._

 _"Good morning Princess Rein. My name is Toma Magireve, Prince of the Wulpurgis Planet." He said, a smile gracing his lips. However, Rein could feel all kinds of goosebumps appear on her skin the moment he smiled at her. Something was wrong, and she knew it. He reached for her hand, and Rein flinched at how cold they felt. "It is a pleasure to finally be meeting my future bride." Rein pulled her hand away, a scowl on her face._

 _"It still has not been confirmed. This is our first meeting after all." She watched as his smile grew wider, another wave of shivers travelling up her spine._

 _"It won't be our last." He replied as he stood up and pulled out her seat. She took her seat and cautiously watched him take his. "You don't have to look so on edge Princess Rein." Rein let out a scoff._

 _"It's hard for me to let my guard down when your showing me such a smile." She saw him look a bit surprised at her comment. "I'm not just some silly nine year old." An even wider smile graced his lips, and could feel the air around her tense incredible._

 _"No, I suppose not. Please treat me well Rein, and I will be sure to treat you well too."_

 _"No promises." Rein replied as she took a sip of tea. The two sat in silence, Rein watching the flowers blow in the wind, while Toma watched her, his gaze burning holes right through her._

 _"You are far more beautiful than I had expected, you know?" Toma finally said. Rein didn't take her eyes off the flowers as she took another sip._

 _"Your dumb games won't work on me. It will take a lot more than flattery to win me over." Rein replied harshly. "I'll tell you this now, but I never wanted to participate in this arranged marriage."_

 _"And yet you're here now." Rein turned to him at this statement, a frown appearing on her face. His smile did not fade. "Is there a reason?" Rein remembered her mother's sudden outburst and her frown got deeper. "Is it because you are bound to duty? Responsibility? Honor?" Rein's glare grew stronger with each passing word. "Or is it... fear?" In seconds, Toma was covered in tea with Rein standing above him._

 _"You're right. There is no reason for me to be here." And with that, she marched off._

 _The news of what occurred during the meeting quickly got around, and once again, Rein was face to face with her mother again. Rein let out a small whimper as her mother slapped her once again._

 _"You ungrateful, horrible, idiot of a child! Why can't you be more like your sister?!" Another hit, but Rein grit her teeth and glared at her mother. "This marriage will give the Sunny Kingdom more power!" Her mother finally took a step back, her chest heaving up and down. "This is for your own good."_

 _"You're a liar! A liar!" Rein screamed back. Her mother's breathing evened and she began to walk towards the door._

 _"You will stay here and reflect. You are not allowed to leave until I say so." She slammed the door shut, and Rein heard a locking sound from outside. She ran up to the door and attempted to open it, only to understand how futile it was._

 _She was left in that room for three days._

 _On the fourth day, her sister came. She opened the door to their room, only to find Rein on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Boomo was sitting on her chest, his ears drooping, and a frown on his face. "Rein..." She whispered as she approached her sister. "I brought some food."_

 _"Don't make the same mistakes I keep making Fine." Rein told her. "I hate it here." All Fine could do was hug her sister._

 _After that, Rein had been a little more calm with her playing around. She didn't do anything to severe and made sure never to drag Fine with her. After a month passed, the kingdom received another letter, and Rein alone was called to the throne room._

 _"It seems that the Wulpurgis' Prince would be delighted to have you as his fiancee." Her mother said cheerfully. Rein felt her stomach drop as she stared at her mother's greedy smile. "So do not ruin this for us Princess Rein. It might not be just you getting punished this time." Rein could understand the undertones of her voice and reluctantly nodded._

 _A week later, Toma returned. According to him, he was stationed to stay for about a year, and Rein's insufferable experience began. Her mother forced her to participate in events with him, and told him to assist in her lessons. A particularly terrible experience was when Rein and Toma had to practice dancing._

 _"Princess Rein, if you would please take his hand." Camelot said. Rein kept her arms crossed as she stared at the hand outstretched before her. She then stared at the boy behind the hand, her scowl deepening. His smile stayed constant as he watched her expression._

 _"I promise, I won't bite. In fact, I'm one of the best dancers in my kingdom." Rein rolled her eyes before an icy voice cut through her thoughts._

 _"Take his hand, Rein." She turned around, her face immediately paling as she saw her mother stand next to Camelot. She could clearly see that her mother had something planned for her if she didn't. Rein turned back to Toma, her head down._

 _"That's better." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him. She glared at him, but her fear was clear as day that close. "Don't be frightened dearest fiancee. I won't let anything hurt you."_

 _"I know. But does that include yourself?" She muttered in reply as the music started. A frown replaced his smile, and he gave her his own icy glare._

 _"You are an unusual girl Princess Rein." He replied. And with that, the two silently danced until the end of the song._

 _Even as the months passed, Rein couldn't bring herself to trust Toma, and much less like him. He was devious, and she knew he knew more than he let on. Every time she was alone with him, all she could hear in her mind were alarms. Toma Magireve was a man who could not be trusted under any circumstance._

 _Which is why the day he finally returned to his home planet was a day of great relief for Rein. That was until she was called back into the throne room once again. "It seems Prince Toma thoroughly enjoyed his stay here." Her mother said happily. "Which is why it's been decided that in a couple weeks, you will be visiting his kingdom. There is a chance that the engagement party will be held there too!" Her mother said gleefully. This was the happiest Rein had ever seen her mother, and she was disgusted by it.  
_

 _"I don't want to." Rein muttered quietly. She could feel her mother's happy aura dwindle. "I don't want to go to that planet."_

 _"And why not?" Her mother's icy voice asked. For a moment, confidence coursed through her._

 _"I don't like him! There is something wrong with him!" She heard her mother get up from her seat and approach her. Rein wanted to take a step back, but stood her ground._

 _"Whether there is something wrong with him or not, this is for the best. For both this kingdom and you." Her voice was calm, but Rein could hear the warning in it. She watched as he mother reached for her._

 _"No! No it's not! You don't know what's best for this kingdom, and you especially don't know what's best for me!" Rein screamed as she smacked her mother's hand away. Then she turned around and ran out, almost bumping into Fine in the process. However, she ignored her and ran towards her room. For the next couple of weeks, she sat in her room, accepting food whenever it was brought, and talking whenever it was necessary._

 _Her sister never dropped by, but she wouldn't be surprised if her mother told Fine to keep her distance. During her final day however, Fine finally dropped by._

 _When she entered the room, there was only silence. Rein could feel the awkward tension and wondered why it was suddenly suffocating to be in the same room as her sister. "So, you're leaving huh?" Fine asked. Rein stopped her packing, and looked at her._

 _"Yeah. Planet Wulpurgis. Choo choo." Rein joked, pulling on a fake horn. Fine let out an empty laugh. "You could have said goodbye tomorrow. Am I not going to see you?"_

 _"No, it's just... It was finally decided who I would be engaged to today." Fine said as she took a seat on her bed. Rein looked at her expectantly. Maybe its's someone she knows. "It's Shade Nebulas, Prince of the Moon Kingdom." Rein was prepared to lash out, but then Fine continued. "Actually, I already met him once, and I really liked him."_

 _"Oh... that's... that's really good. You're lucky. You got paired with someone you like." Rein hesitantly said. She was jealous, she couldn't deny it, but her sister was happy._

 _"It isn't official yet. But if things go well, I might be visiting his home sometime in the next couple of months."_

 _"That's good. That's really good. I'm happy for you." Rein replied. Another awkward silence ensued. She glanced at Fine every now and then, noticing how she kept fidgeting. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"Did mother tell you?" Fine asked, ignoring Rein's question. Rein looked at her again, noticing the pain on her face. Before Rein could ask, Fine continued. "Did she tell you how you will be the one to inherit the kingdom?" There was a long pause as Rein took in the information._

 _"No, she didn't. Why? Since when?"_

 _"When your engagement was decided."_

 _"Do you think you could tell her that I don't want the throne?"_

 _"This isn't a joke Rein." Fine replied. Rein flinched at the harsh tone of her voice._

 _"I really don't want to become queen." Fine frowned and walked up to her._

 _"So why did she choose you? After everything you've done! Why did she choose you?!"_

 _"Why are you so mad about this?"_

 _"Because! Because..." Fine choked. Rein placed a hand on her shoulder, but she stepped away. "It's not fair. I was always the good child, so why are you the one getting everything?"_

 _"I never wanted everything Fine. I don't want anything mother has to offer."_

 _"And that's exactly the problem Rein! You get on mother's nerves, you make her angry, and yet you're the one who is getting everything she has to give. And what do I get? I get to live in another kingdom, away from my family."_

 _"At least you like the guy, okay? Now please Fine. I need to get ready." Rein said, simply waving her off._

 _She wasn't even sure if she heard it right when Fine said, "I don't want to see you ever again." That was when she left the room, slamming the door behind her._

 _Rein wasn't surprised when she didn't see Fine, or any of her family members as she climbed on to the carriage. She gave Camelot a good bye hug and climbed in. The ride would take an entire day, and she would have met up with some of the Wulupurgis citizens at the station._

 _But as Rein considered what could be awaiting her as she sat in the carriage, she grew more resentful. However, there was nothing she could do but sit and wait for her terrible fate. She attempted to convince herself that she would grow used to it. That she probably could learn to trust Toma, maybe even love him, but her heart seemed to deny that brutally._

 _"Ok?" Boomo asked as he stared at her. Rein sighed, ready to reply when the carriage suddenly jerked to one side._

 _"What-" Before she could even finish her sentence, the entire carriage tipped over, and soon all Rein could see was black._

 _When she opened her eyes again, the entire scenery she had been staring at changed. She looked at her surroundings. The carriage was flipped over, and the driver was immobile with a terrible gash on his face. Rein turned away._

 _"Boomo!" She cried out as she slowly got up. Boomo immediately pounced into her face, looking on the verge of tears._

 _"Alright!" He replied. Rein laughed as she slowly stood up, wobbling as she noticed the cuts on her knees._

 _"I think the pillows of the carriage broke our fall Boomo." She slowly crawled out of the carriage, getting a better view of the driver and its horses. The horses were still alive, but the driver was_ _undoubtedly dead. Rein did her best to help the horses to their feet, and soon they were up again, still slightly wounded. "I can't keep you, so go." Rein whispered to the horses before turning around._

 _"Ok?" Boomo asked again._

 _"Yeah. Yeah." Rein replied, deep in thoughts. She wondered if this was a sign. The fact that she survived this fall, and the fact that there was no one else around. Maybe this was her chance to escape. Her chance to leave the life she resented so bitterly._

 _That was the moment she decided to live her own life._

* * *

"I traveled around for a while, searching for a place to go." Rein finished. "I chose the Moon Kingdom because I thought I would be able to see Fine again, but then I learned that she wasn't there. Then, when I got here, I learned the engagement got broken off." A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "I guess it's because the Sunny Kingdom lost the heir it wanted." After that, there was a long silence. Shade quietly reached for her hand again, and this time, she gladly squeezed back.

"Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom..." Elizabetta mumbled. "Do you think the Council would believe that though?"

"I don't care. I'm not a princess anymore, much less that of the Sunny Kingdom." Rein bitterly replied.

"Well, now that we know, I think it's time we begin figuring out a strategy to capture the Prime Minister and Prince Toma. Those two seem to be accomplices after all. And Rein, you are our key witness, so please recover quickly." Fango said as he stretched. "Anyways, I think it's time we let her rest for real. I have some errands to run as the guard. Come on Elizabetta." Fango said as he took Elizabetta's arm.

"Why me?"

"Because." Fango replied as he nodded towards Rein and Shade. Elizabetta blushed out of embarrassment and left on her own volition.

"I will put all this away. Good night Prince Shade." Lulu paused a moment as she stared at Rein, and Rein could tell she was wondering what to call her.

"Lady Rein is alright." Lulu nodded.

"Good night Lady Rein." With that, Rein and Shade were the last ones left in the room. Shade had nothing to say, and Rein didn't really want to talk after sharing her life story. Rein was surprised when Shade got up and began to leave.

She was about to say something when Shade mumbled, "I'll be right back." She watched the door close before turning back to face the ceiling. She felt Boomo snuggle a little closer and smiled. When Shade returned a couple minutes later, she stayed silent. He took her hand, placed two small objects in her palm. "They're important, right?"

Rein stared at her palm to see the red and blue earrings she had received from her sister. She tightened her fist around them before bring her arm over her face. "Yeah." She replied, tears beginning to roll down her face. Shade placed his hand on her clenched fist as she let the last of her emotions out. Rein cried for a lot of reasons. She no longer had to keep her identity a secret, no longer had to endure being tied to a bed, no longer had to worry about the earrings her sister had left her. The burden on her chest had been lifted.

Most of all she was glad. She was glad she didn't have to lie to Shade anymore.

* * *

 **Longest chapter by far. It was horribly cliche I know haha. Oh well. Just two or three more chapters!**


	20. Of Tears and Comfort

**Reading all the reviews lately has been making me so flustered I'm so glad you guys like my story.**

 **Reply to reviews:**

 **Miyuki Chiyo: Sometimes being acknowledged is a little more important than family haha. You could say Fine was neglected. It must have hit her hard that Fine had to wait a year before getting a proper fiance while Rein had one (even though she didn't like it).**

 **Cynder 7: Lowkey, it's not really well written compared to other stories I've read, but I'm glad you consider it so! A good read maybe, but a cliche story of struggles and conspiracies yeah. Thanks for sticking around so long.**

 **Lady Prism: Yeah, Truth and Elsa were arranged and Truth is pretty passive cause he understands that he is definitely not the one who wears the pants in the family. He's okay with that though, cause that means less work for him. Also, if I had written it platonically I think it would have gone a little more like this.**

 **"I like Shade..." Shade stiffened, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "I also like Fango... and Lady E..." FOr a moment, he felt his heart stop to the point where he stopped moving. A disappointed sigh escaped his lips as he turned to Rein. _Of course this was how she felt._ He stared at Rein's tired form, a small frown on his face before pressing forward once more. _Of course._**

 **If it were longer, you'd see more of his sad sap side, but Shade is it a bit too stone cold to be sniffling about an unrequited love. Sorry! That doesn't mean he won't sit in his room for a couple of days without a word to anyone else like an angsty teenager. If she had died though, ohohoho. ANYWAYS! Thanks for being a great supporter! I won't let you down!**

 **dadada2: Awwww, thank you. I wouldn't say I'm one of the best, but I am one of the few that updates regularly. I'm glad you're enjoying my story! EDIT: I'm a liar I don't update regularly I was absent for like half a year, I'm deeply sorry.**

 **Sguest1: According to Fine, yes, the monarchy was worth giving up her sister. She's not a bad person though, she just appears that way. Haven't you ever done anything dumb when your parents ignore you for a while?**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Rein wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had been left alone in her room. She was sure it was close to dawn, but that didn't help her restless mind.

After she had finished her story, she couldn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her without replacing her dreams with the fear she had experienced of almost being sold off into slavery. So to pass the time, she just stared at the ceiling, imaging what the stars would look like from where she sat.

She felt Boomo shift in his sleep beside her head and turned to him, barely able to see his small black form. A smile formed on her lips before she decided to turn towards Shade. His head rested on his arm on top of her bed side. His other hand was loosely holding on to hers, which Rein lightly squeezed before deciding to sit up.

Her body still ached, but she didn't want to sit in the bed any longer. Slowly, she sat up. As she began taking off the covers over her legs, she felt Shade's hand tightened around hers. "What... are you doing?" He asked between a yawn. Rein gave him a soft smile.

"I want to go outside." She replied, her voice quiet, yet strong.

"Idiot." He groggily replied. "Your foot." Rein realized what he meant before staring at her almost broken ankle. Then she turned to see him sit up, a large yawn escaping his lips.

"Then, would you mind taking me?" She whispered. He stretched, and then, with tired eyes, stared at her. "I haven't seen the night sky in over a week now." Shade squinted his eyes, trying to process the information. Then, he stood up and turned around. Rein carefully climbed on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shade let out a soft grunt as he lifted her up and slowly exited the room.

Their light footsteps still echoed in the dark, empty hallway. Rein rested her chin on Shade's head, her eyes wandering the halls aimlessly. The walk felt short, but it filled Rein with joy.

"We're here." Shade mumbled. Rein opened her eyes. She looked up towards the sky, her arms slightly tightening around Shade's neck.

"I really missed this sky." She whispered. "I really..." The two stared at the sky in silence, taking in the beautiful sight before them. Silence took over again, and Rein hesitated to say her next sentence. She took a deep, shaky breath before she mumbled, "Can we... visit... her grave?" She felt Shade tense slightly, but he just began walking towards her grave.

She was buried near the castle, just a couple feet from the garden. As they got closer, Rein caught a glimpse of another tombstone next to it. "My parents really loved each other." Rein nodded, but didn't say anything. Shade slowed to a stop before her grave. "My mother always said that she wanted to be next to my father when she died." He felt Rein shift on his back, and he knew she was trying to keep from crying.

"She was the closest thing I've had to a parent." Rein whispered.

Shade stared ath the bright moon above them, and then softly said, "She was born frail to a poor family." Rein nodded, signaling she was listening. "My father just happened to meet one day during one of his town outings and instantly fell in love. They got married, and had me and Milky." He paused. "However, it seemed that her body could barely handle giving birth to two children, and she grew sick by the day. It was never enough to stop her though. She was always roaming the castle, helping the maids, singing and dancing in the halls, visiting the town." He let out a shaky breath before continuing. "But when my father died, she couldn't handle the grief and she almost collapsed. Moving around became really hard for her, and helping the kingdom thrive became a much harder struggled. Then, six months ago, the Prime Minister tried to poison her, and that only sped up her illness. I couldn't do anything to stop him. Whether I wanted her to or not, she was going to die..." Rein slightly tightened her grip around his neck.

The two stood in silence in front of the graves, unmoving. That was until Shade spoke up again, his sleepiness gone. "It's sad really. Why is it that you can shed tears for her, but I can't?" He commented. He heard Rein stifle a sniffle as she gripped his shirt. "My own mother..."

"When you're king..." Rein forced out between her hiccups. "Let's give her a proper funeral." She tightened her embrace around Shade. "Maybe then you can mourn properly, without holding anything back." Shade almost felt his defenses break, and for a moment quivered.

"But..." He whispered, afraid his voice might break. "What if I can't fulfill the hopes she had for me? What if I become a bad king?

"Before she... your mother asked me to take care of you. So I will be the one who will determine if you are a bad king or not. Most importantly, I will be there to share the burden with you. I will make sure you become a great king." Rein said confidently, sniffling.

"But what would happen after that?" Shade asked after a small pause.

"What do you mean?"

"If this kingdom is restored, if I become the great king you believe I will become, what will happen afterwards?" Rein gave him a puzzled look. "Will you leave?" That was when Rein felt her heart ache, and suddenly a weight settle down on her shoulders. She hesitated to speak.

"According to our contract... Yes. I will leave. Boomo and I..." She stopped when memories of her time spent at the kingdom flooded her mind. The thought of saying good bye to the castle, to Milky, Elizabetta, Fango, and Shade hurt. "We will...

"No." He whispered.

"What?"

"Stay." He said, a little more loudly. "Stay here. At the castle. With us." Slowly, he let Rein down, and turned to face her.

"Shade...?" Rein tried to look at his expression, but Shade kept his head down.

"With me." Rein felt her heart swell up with an unexplainable feeling. "I want to... rebuild this kingdom with you. The kingdom my mother left behind for me. For us. I want to dance with you again like that night of the ball, to hear you sing everyday, to see you smile when we ride our rexilli together, to make sure you are safe. I want to be the one by your side so please." Shade settled on one knee, one hand holding Rein's. "Please... stay. Don't go."

Rein could feel her knees grow weak, and suddenly she collapsed to her knees as well, Shade still holding on to her. Before he could say anything, Rein said, "I'm sorry, I'm just... a little overwhelmed. I..." Rein's eyes kept wandering, looking at everything but Shade's gaze. Her heart felt as though it was about to burst, her face uncontrollably red. "I-I..."

"Will you marry me, Rein Sonnfel?" Finally, Rein looked at him, startled at the use of her real name. It was such a foreign concept to her ears. How long had it been since she had last heard her full real name said to her with such sincerity?

Rein already realized how much Shade seemed to appear in her thoughts, but not once had she ever thought of crossing the line, because not once did she think Shade felt the same way. But now she has heard his true feelings, and she is unsure if she can hold in her feelings any longer either.

"I..."

"Oh my, what is the lovely couple doing in front of the late king and queen's grave." At this, Shade immediately shot up and stood in front of Rein, a sharp glare on his face. Rein slowly turned around to see the Prime Minister. Behind him was a small group of soldiers. "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, especially in front of the late queen's grave but-" He made a motion and a couple of guards immediately seized Rein, shoving Shade aside. Rein let out a yelp as the guards placed cuffs on her wrist and began to take her away.

However, Shade stood in front of them. "What is this about Prime Minsiter?! Who gave you the authority-"

"Oh, Prince Shade, didn't you know? The Council of Elders have received some crucial evidence involving Lady Rein's identity. They considered it an emergency and asked that she be arrested right away." He made another motion, and the soldiers pulled Rein along, a little too forcefully.

"Crucial evidence?"

"Why yes. Rein is under arrest for impersonation of nobility and royalty and lying to the monarchy."

"What?!"

"And Prince Shade, you are also to be put in trial as an accomplice. The Council of Elders have decided to place you under house arrest due to your royal status so please follow these soldiers calmly to the designated room." Shade wanted to kill the Prime Minister right then and there, but knew it would only cause more problems. He glanced at Rein, who was limping in the distance, anger boiling inside him.

"Where are you taking her?"

"To the dungeons of course. Who knows where she could have come from or what she knows."

"In that condition?!"

"She will be kept alive until the day of the trial." The Prime Minsiter replied, a sly smile on his face. Shade wanted to shout a curse, but a soldier forcefully shoved him forward, almost causing him to fall. He gave one last glare before silently marching to his designated room.

They shoved him inside and slammed the door. Shade kicked the door before leaning against it and sliding to the floor. His hands covered his face and he grit his teeth. "Rein...!" He mumbled angrily.


	21. Of Trials and Consequences

At least a day had passed since Shade had been forced into house arrest. He never touched the food that was brought to him, consumed by worry about whether Rein ate or not. It was close to night the second day that the door suddenly opened. Shade was prepared to punch whoever came in and flee, but when he saw Fango's familiar face, he lowered his fist. However, his glare did not fade.

"A small gesture of appreciation would be nice." Fango commented as he crossed his arms. Shade just frowned and turned away, staring at the wall.

"Why are you here?" He muttered.

"I was sent here by the Council of Elders." At that, Shade turned around and approached him. "I didn't side with them. I was only sent here to inform you that the trial date has been set to the day after tomorrow. The news about this incident is already spreading across the other kingdoms as well." Shade let out and angry sigh.

"That's not what I'm concerned about."

"If it's about Lady Rein, then she should be doing well. It took quite a bit of convincing to get the Elders to assign Lulu as her nurse, and even more convincing to allow Elizabetta to visit her." Fargo replied as he leaned against the door. Shade stared at him, waiting for him to continue his small report. "She isn't doing too well. The environment is making her anxious and stressed. It seems that getting kidnapped really frightened her." Shade angrily shoved aside his plate of food, before marching up to Fango again and grabbing his collar. "We can't do much about it since she has been branded as a criminal. You have to endure."

"Endure? You're telling me to endure?! What about her!"

"Aren't you underestimating her a little? She has been through a lot, she can handle this." Shade threw Fango out of his grip then took a step back. He combed a hand through his hair.

"That's exactly it! She's been through so much. I don't want to put her through more!" Fango's frown returned to a sympathetic expression. He gave him a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Rein pulled her legs closer to her body as she sat on the floor of the cell. She couldn't tell what time it was due to the lack of windows. She could feel her anxiety build up, and every time she heard footsteps in the halls, she always got paranoid. The food they fed her was similar to what she ate in the small room.

She hated being unable to see the light. Being unable to see Shade.

She didn't even know what she was doing here. She could barely contain her joy when she saw the next pair of people walk through the door. "Are you alright Lady Rein?" Elizabetta asked as she quickly walked up to her. Rein wiped her face and gave her a small smile.

"It's better than last week." She said, appearing to be happy. Elizabetta bent down and hugged her. Lulu approached and did the same, but immediately began tending to her ankle.

"How are you feeling? You're not hurt are you?" Elizabetta asked as she squatted in front of her. Rein nodded, waving a hand in front of her face.

"It's a little stressful, but it's not as bad as being tied to a bed ha..."

"You were tied to a bed during that time?! Lady Rein, you are so brave!" Elizabetta said, engulfing her in another hug. Rein let out a light laugh.

"How is Shade?" She asked once Elizabetta released her. Elizabetta looked away for a moment before returning Rein's gaze.

"He was placed under house arrest." She commented. Rein gasped. "They seem to think he is an accomplice." There was a long silence that followed until Elizabetta let out a frustrated huff. "The Council of Elders don't realize that they're wrapped around the Prime Minister's finger. Don't they realize how suspicious he is?" Elizabetta continued to frown at the floor until she saw a sad expression on Rein's face. She sighed and pat her head. "You cannot be blaming yourself Lady Rein. No one knew it would get this bad. It is not your fault."

"Thank you Lady E." Rein replied, staring at the floor. "That reminds me, why did you come? I understand Lulu, but..."

"I had to convince the Council that it would be bad to leave you by yourself down here. They also sent me as the informant." Elizabetta replied. She crossed her arms with a sour expression. "There will be a trial the day after tomorrow for you and Shade. It will determine if Prince Shade is guilty of cooperating with you, and it will determine your punishment for impersonating nobility." She noticed Rein tense up and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You must stay calm. Have faith that Prince Shade will be able to clear up this misunderstanding. Fango and I are also doing our best to find some evidence against the Prime Minister."

"Have you found anything?" There was only silence as a reply. "Thank you anyways."

"I'm truly sorry Lady Rein." Elizabetta replied.

"You have nothing to apologize for." A comforting silence engulfed them as they weren't sure what else to discuss after all the tension. Lulu was still replacing the bandages on Rein's leg. However, as Rein got lost in her thoughts, the words that Shade had spoken to her before she was arrested popped into her head, causing her to blush furiously. Elizabetta noticed, and immediately face her.

"Did you get sick? Why are you suddenly red?"

"I-It's just..." Rein stuttered. "Before... Before the soldiers came... Shade... proposed." When Elizabetta didn't reply, Rein sneaked a glance. She was so horribly startled when Elizabetta grabbed her hands that she got an angry grunt from Lulu.

"Prince Shade finally gathered up his courage. I'm so proud! But for something like this to happen..." Elizabetta said disappointingly. However, she quickly adjusted to glee as her eyes sparkled at Rein. "What'd you say? What did he say?"

"I never replied. I never got a chance to." Rein replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. Elizabetta slowly lowered their hands. "I don't know why my heart is so confused. I always think about him, and every time I see him, it feels as though my heart is going to burst. So why am I so hesitant to accept? I don't want to cause anymore problems, but I don't want to say good bye."

"Oh Lady Rein." Elizabetta said as she squeezed her hands. "You have changed Prince Shade's life. Before you came, he was always cold, and a little distant. But now, he has been more expressive, and has become more confident about the future of this kingdom. You could never be a burden on him." Rein gave Elizabetta a soft smile. "If you are unsure about why you can't accept his feelings even though you feel the same, wait and see where your heart wanders when you dream. I'm sure you'll find the answers then."

"Time is up." A soldier said as he opened the cell gate.

"I will try and come tomorrow, alright Lady Rein. Please hold on until the trial." Rein nodded and gave Lulu a goodbye as well. Soon she was left alone to her thoughts once again.

* * *

The day of the trial came much faster than what everyone had anticipated. Shade almost knocked the guards down when they told him to step outside of the room. He would have run towards the cells if the soldiers hadn't grabbed his arms and began guiding him towards the trial room. Fango walked in front of him, sighing at the small curses her would let out.

"Did you find anything?" Shade asked when soldier finally put Shade down.

"The Prime Minister was too thorough. Elizabetta and I could find nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Shade frowned. "We can only hope that our plan works out." Shade really didn't want to resort to that plan, but if it saved Rein, then he didn't have any choice.

"Prince Shade, please enter." The Council announced. Fango gave him an assuring nod, and opened the door for him. Shade walked in and immediately caught sight of Rein who looked like she had barely slept at all. She gave him a small smile before facing forward at the stand, a nervous expression on her face. Shade made sure to keep a cold expression on his face as he took a seat around the. Sitting at the very head of the table was the Prime Minister, a grin on his face.

"Good morning Prince Shade. How was your house arrest?"

"I am not interested in small talk."

"He is right Prime Minister. Please do not get distracted." A nearby elder said. The Prime Minister grinned.

"Yes, I understand." He cleared his throat before looking at a stack of papers in his hand. "Today we are holding a trial for Rein Auroros, a noble from the Sea Kingdom and Shade's fiance. This trial is to discuss Rein Auroros's true identity." Shade watched Rein nervously fidget her fingers. Her saw how white her knuckles were, and only hoped she would get away unscathed.

"Recently, we received some information about the nobles in the Sea Kingdom. The Prime Minister had it looked in to, but it seems that a family by the name _Auroros_ does not exist in the Sea Kingdom. Do you have an explanation?" Rein fidgeted in place a little more, trying to gather her thoughts. Her only reply was silence."Do you have an explanation as to where you obtained your birth certificate?" There was more silence as Rein stared at her feet.

"I am sorry, I have no explanation." Rein finally said as she looked up at the Council. A series of murmurs sprouted as they wondered how she got the certificate. The Prime Minister shushed them.

"What is your reason for identifying as Rein Auroros? Where are you from?" Shade carefully watched her, and wondered if Elizabetta had properly conveyed the plan.

"The truth is..." Rein clenched her fists and looked up at the Council.

 _"She has to reveal her true identity if she wants to avoid any severe punishments." Fango suggested._

 _"Isn't that dangerous?" Shade replied. "She's been hiding her identity for all these years..."_

 _"It's her only choice. I've already conveyed the plan to Elizabetta. She should be telling Lady Rein around now..." Shade sighed, but understood that it probably was the best choice._

"The truth is that I am Rein Sonnfel, the Sunny Kingdom Princess that went missing six years ago." The entire Council gasped, their mouths agape. "I was in hiding for a while, but Prince Shade discovered my identity and offered to help. He did nothing wrong." Rein added, attempting to defend Shade.

"The missing princess of the Sunny Kingdom?" An elder woman said. "I thought it was just a rumor, but the missing princess actually exists?"

"Yes." Rein replied, feeling her confidence return. "I am Rein Sonnfel, twin sister of Fine Sonnfel, and daughter of Queen Elsa and King Truth." She said. "I did not reveal my true identity because I did not want my family to know that I am still alive. I still request that my identity be kept hidden." A small discussion broke out in the Council before an old women cleared her throat.

"If that is your true identity, then charging you with impersonation of nobility would be false." She announced. She began gathering her papers. "However, this scheme cannot go unpunished. You will be sentenced to two weeks in prison. Your secret will be kept, and you will be-" The old woman suddenly stopped talking and stared at the Prime Minister as he let out a loud cackle. A wide grin was spread across his face. Rein felt a shiver run down her spine, and Shade could already tell something bad was going to happen. "Is there a problem, Prime Minister?"

"Fools! All of you are fools!" He shouted as he leaned back in his chair. "Where is the proof? Where is the proof!" He demanded as he let out another loud cackle. Shade felt his heart sink as he realized that the Prime Minister was waiting, _waiting_ for her to say that. "She just says she is the missing princess and you all believe her? How foolish!"

"It is not implausible. She is the same age the princess would be, and very few actually know about the second princess of the Sunny Kingdom." The elder woman replied. The Prime Minister finally calmed down and gave Rein a look of contempt.

"Is that really true?" He asked. Rein shuddered under his gaze, her confidence diminishing by the second. Shade glanced at Fango, who was nervously fidgeting as well. "Isn't it also possible that the second princess of the Sunny Kingdom is _dead_?" he asked. The council began to murmur among themselves again, this time giving Rein suspicious looks.

"But I am not dead!" Rein shouted. "I truly am the princess of the Sunny Kingdom!"

"Prove it. Prove to the Council that you are the true heir that went missing six years ago." Rein flinched at his sudden response.

"That's right, I have these earrings. They were made in the Sunny Kingdom!" Rein said as she brushed back her hair, revealing the pair of blue and red earrings.

"Those could have been stolen!" He retorted.

"They are not! They are genuine!" Rein replied.

"They could have been forged!" Rein wanted to reply back, but she couldn't prove they were not forged. Not without the other pair. She stared at her feet. "However, I _do_ have evidence. Evidence that proves she is an impostor! Nothing more than a rat taken from off the streets." Rein watched as he pulled out a couple of documents. "It took quite a bit of investigation, but I found an important piece of evidence." He passed the paper around the Council. "The missing princess's death certificate. She died six years ago, and her existence was completely erased by the royal family." Rein felt a pang of pain in her heart. "I received this information from the Sunny Kingdom themselves."

Fango cursed under his breath and Shade immediately shot up. "B-But I really am..."

"There have also been witnesses. It seems you've made quite a name for yourself in the slums."

"You truly are an impostor then!" The elder woman said. "And you have lied to the Council!"

"No! I really am from the Sunny Kingdom!"

"You have to believe her!" Shade suddenly shouted as he walked to her side. "She truly is the princess of Sunny Kingdom."

"Shade what are you..."

"She is, for a fact, of royal descent."

"This paper right here is proof that your supposed princess is dead!" The Prime Minister said as he tossed the paper towards him. "Don't you think it's strange too? She appeared out of no where without any explanation with an unusual pet rat. She has no family, and no friends, nothing to prove her identity or background. And you expect me to believe she is a princess? What a joke!" Shade let out a curse. "Hold you tongue Prince Shade. It seems your actions have also proven that you are an accomplice to this 'Rein' to a certain extent. If my assumptions are correct, you hired her with the intent of fulfilling the contract to gain the throne. Even after you were married, she could simply be disposed of-"

"Shut up!"

"and her disappearance could be played off as an accident and no one would care." Shade slammed his fists on the table barely able to contain his anger. However, Rein beat him to speaking.

"That's not the case!" Rein shouted. Everyone stared at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. She gave Shade one last glance before staring at the Council, a stern expression on her face. "Prince Shade had nothing to with this. I admit it. I'm an impostor that came from the streets. I threatened Prince Shade to be where I am now! I lied and manipulated him! He has nothing to do with this!" Shade's eyes widened as he saw how much her legs were trembling.

"Rein, what are you-"

"It seems I manipulated him too well. Please do not listen to a thing he says!"

"Rein!"

"Enough!" The elder woman shouted. The Council and the Prime Minister began to discuss their plans. Rein kept her gaze on the floor, her legs still trembling. Shade glanced at Fango, who had his fists clenched, staring regretfully at the floor. Then he looked back to Rein. What was she doing? What happened to the original plan?

Did she not know the consequences of admitting this?

Slowly, he reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. _Please, trust me._ She mouthed at him.

They held each other's gaze for a while until the elder woman clear her throat. "We have decided to punishment. Prince Shade, due to the unusual relationship you have with the criminal, and lying to the castle, you will be placed under house arrest for a year and you will not inherit the throne until we have decided you are of proper age." Shade was rendered speechless, anger boiling within him as he saw the Prime Minister grin. "As for Rein, you have provided false claims, lied to the council, threatened a royal, impersonated a noble, and impersonated royalty. The last two crimes can be considered a capital offense and for that," Shade felt his heart sink. "You will be executed."

"No!" Shade immediately shouted.

"Her execution will be held three days from today. This is the final verdict! Take her to the cells." The elder woman stood up and made her way towards the exit, the others following behind, officially concluding the trial. Shade was barely able to catch Rein's frightened glance before her hand was torn from Shade's and she was dragged towards the cells. Shade attempted to reach her, but was stopped by more guards.

Finally, the doors Rein was guided out of had been shut. Shade stopped struggling and the soldiers released their grip on him, letting him fall to his knees. Shade slammed the floor with his fist and let out a loud curse. Fango stared at the ground, fist tightly clenched and Elizabetta had lost her composure, knees hitting the floor, her hand covering her mouth.


	22. Of Last Moments and Truth

Shade was forced back into house arrest immediately after the trial.

The room was in tatters, pillow flung about, torn curtains, a single dent in the wall. Shade was sitting on the floor by the wall, head in his hands. He was furious, afraid, and worried. He lost both his parents, was burdened with the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders, and struggled with his internal feelings alone. Until he met Rein.

Her elegant expressions, generous heart, and determination to support him saved him. Pulled him out of the dark world that he drowned alone in. Stood by his side when he needed it, risked her life for his and his mother's sake. Thinking that she was suffering all alone, without anyone pained him as well.

He let out another curse before burying his face in his arms. How could things end up like this?

It took an entire day for him to settle down, and when he did, he sat by the wall, hands anxiously combing through his hair every now and then.

"Prince Shade?" Fango's voice called out. Shade didn't move an inch from his position as Fango entered his room. "What did you do to your room?" Fango asked as he studied the damage.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly, looking up from his arms. Fango felt pity when she saw Shade's face. Sunken and tired with dark circles under his eyes. Fango let out a sigh before standing in front of Shade.

"The Council sent me." He paused a moment before rewording his statement. "It seems Elizabetta and I have been requested to accompany you during your exile."

"Don't you mean you were exiled too?" Fango let out a scoff and a shrug before flopping onto the disheveled bed.

"Not like we would have stayed if you were gone." Shade let out an empty scoff.

"So what are you doing here?" Shade asked.

Fango rolled onto a more comfortable position on the bed before saying, "It seems I'm also under house arrest for suspicious activity and being a good friend of yours. Elizabetta just barely has more freedom than me. She was sent to stay with Princess Milky." Shade suddenly looked up, his eyes solemn.

"Does Milky know?" He quietly asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure Elizabetta will break the news soon." Another sigh escaped Shade's lips as he continued to worry about Rein's well being... as well as why she suddenly did what she did. "Are you mad at her?" Fango abruptly asked, causing Shade to flinch. He let out a long sigh.

"No. It's obvious why I'm mad." He muttered. Fango shrugged.

"What a liar." Shade shot him a glare, but said nothing. "So let me rephrase it. Do you know why she decided to carry all the blame?" At this Shade turned to Fango, puzzled. Fango huffed before turning on the bed to face him. Shade stared at his feet, unable to answer. He couldn't clear his head of all his thoughts. "Elizabetta told me to pass this letter to you." Fango tossed a letter to him. "Read it carefully."

Shade slowly opened it's contents.

* * *

Lonely. That was her only thought. It was lonely. Similar to the environment at the bar. She hated it more than anything.

She was forbidden any guests and denied a decent meal. She was no longer allowed to receive treatment either. After all, why waste supplies on someone scheduled to die?

The word sounded so foreign. After everything she had survived through, she was going to die not by some small mistake or through an accident, but by some ignorant elders? It was unbelievable.

It was lonely.

She tried to pull her legs even closer to her body, but to no avail. All she could do now was sit and reflect on her life. Where it all started, where it went wrong, her happiest moments, her saddest moments, everything. After everything that had happened, she didn't have a single regret. Everything she thought she would live the rest of her life without she received. She apologized to her sister, experienced what it was like to have a mother, was able to see new things, ride rexilli, travel the towns, falling in love, she didn't regret anything.

Except for one thing.

A reply. She didn't give Shade her reply. Sitting in the cell, now realizing that she was going to die soon helped her realize that there was no longer anything to worry about. She finally understood what stopped her from replying to his feelings. The thought of saying goodbye and letting go. She wasn't sure if she could bare that pain, but now she wasn't sure she could take those feelings with her to the grave. But it is cruel isn't it? Leaving her last feelings with him. Selfishly telling him her thoughts when he still had a future while she had none.

"I'm really sorry Shade." With those words, she shed many tears for the life she had and the life she couldn't have.

* * *

 _Dear Prince Shade,_

 _I apologize I couldn't speak to you in person. There was not enough time to tell you. I assume you do not understand as well, why Lady Rein would have spoken all those things. Of course you do not believe that was her true intentions, but I am telling you this to settle the feelings in your heart._

 _I told Lady Rein of the plan just as Fango had informed. She was shocked at first, but understood that that was the best chance. However, she still seemed to have doubts. She asked me what the worst possible punishment you, Prince Shade, could receive for assisting her. I was hesitant to reply, but told her you risked losing your kingdom should the plan fail. I don't know if it was a mistake to tell her, but after a couple minutes she told me,_

 _"Lady E, I think I have a way to make sure the kingdom stays within Shade's reach."_

 _I didn't understand at first, but did not think too much of it. But when the trial began, I finally understood what she had meant. During her first weeks here, Lady Rein had gone through all sorts of lessons of the Moon Kingdom, including that of their laws and jury system, in addition to her original status of royalty. She knew that the worst punishment for a royal would be the loss of status, and she knew that if she admitted to those crimes, her punishment would be far worse._

 _She took all the blame to save you, and your kingdom. Tragically, this may be her last gift to you._

 _Elizabetta_

Shade clenched the letter in his hand and tossed it aside. He placed his faced in his hands, and sat there in silence. Fango turned his back to him, listening to his muffled sounds.

* * *

The execution day came faster than expected. The Prime Minister personally visited Shade and Fango early in the morning, a smiling from ear to ear.

"Aren't you so excited? It's been a while since our last execution." He said. Shade shot him the darkest glare he could muster, but the Prime Minister easily brushed it aside. "If you value her sacrifice, you wouldn't do anything to me." He said maliciously. Shade didn't say anything but walked right by him and out the door, Fango following close behind. They met up with Elizabetta who had guards standing on each of her side.

Everyone looked like a mess, and no one said a word. No one except the Prime Minister. "You three should be happy! I gave you the best seats possible! I even told that guards to let Princess Milky rest! A child of her age would not be able to handle such a heart breaking scene." He said. "At least I'm giving you the chance to give your proper goodbyes." Shade was so close to giving him a good punch, but Fango beat him to it, elbowing him square in the gut. The guards were immediately on top of him, but he didn't struggle.

"Oh my bad. I thought there was a bug." He joked.

The Prime Minister coughed before stating, "You won't go away unpunished boy. Especially when I'm king." He made a motion for the soldiers to pick Fango up. The rest of the walk was spent in silence, Fango being held on both sides.

Shade felt his body grow colder and colder with each step he took towards the execution grounds. He looked around, and saw that many nobles had gathered. Scorn was on their faces as they stared at the one who stood in the center. His heart sank when he saw the noose. The Prime Minister wasn't wrong when he said he had gotten them the best seats. They sat right in front of the execution ground in a way that let the three of them see Rein, and Rein see the three of them.

This really was going to be their last goodbye.

No formalities were said as Rein was lead up to the stand. Shade's heart ached when he saw how bad of shape she was in. Her hands were bound, her eyes dark, and her entire figure muddied. Just like the day he first met her. The minute she spotted the trio sitting in front of her, she kept her head low, even as the executioner slipped the noose around her neck and tightened it. The women who had given Rein's sentence spoke up.

"Rein of the Moon Kingdom," she slowly began listing off her crimes before looking up again. For once, her voice was sincere. "Have you any final words?"

Finally, Rein looked up. She stared Shade directly in the eyes, clutched her hands tightly, and gave a quivering smile.

"Please tell Princess Milky to take good care of Boomo. Lady E... no, Elizabetta, thank you for everything you taught me and Fango, thank you for saving me that day." Her eyes never left Shade's as she took a deep breath. She could no longer control the tears that flowed from her face, and her hands gripped githly at her torn dress. With a shaky breath, she gave him the brightest smile. "Do you remember? Today was supposed to be our wedding day..." Her voice quivered, and the tears ceased to stop.

"I... would have gladly married you."

With those final words, she shut her eyes and attempted to ignore everything. Ignore the feeling of the noose around her neck, ignore Elizabetta's sobbing, the murmurs of the crowd, ignore Shade's pleas to wait a while longer. She ignored it all and waited for the executioner to pull the lever.

* * *

 _"STOP!"_ A loud voice suddenly shouted. Rein opened her eyes, recognizing that voice. She turned around to see Fine pushing up the doors to the execution grounds. "Stop this right now!" The entire ground fell silent and turned to her. The old woman giving the verdict abruptly stood up and gave a formal bow.

"P-Princess Fine! This was a private execution, why-"

"I was sent a letter. That the Sunny Kingdom's missing princess had been found and was going to be executed on this day." Quiet murmurs sprung around the castle grounds as Fine took a couple more steps forward. "I would like an explanation!" Fine demanded. The crowd fell silent.

"We were informed that the Sunny Kingdom's princess had passed. The papers had proved her death, and there was no concrete evidence about her true identity." The Prime Minister said out loud. He stood up and began marching towards the center of the execution grounds to face Princess Fine. It was slightly hard to tell, but the Prime Minister was nervous. "She even admitted out loud that she manipulated Prince Shade and lied to the council!" Fine couldn't accept that answer.

"Whether she lied to the council or not, that does not change the fact that she is the missing princess of the Sunny Kingdom." Rein gave her sister a relieved expression, her tears beginning to form again. Fine looked at her and gave her a reassuring nod. "I have the proof you need as well." Slowly, Fine reached for her ears and pulled off a pair of blue and red earrings with the Sunny Kingdom's crest on it. "I assume Princess Rein had shown these to you?" She showed them to the Prime Minister, then the woman behind him.

"Why yes, of course! However, we believe she may have forged them or stolen them." He replied with nervous laughter. Fine's expression did not change.

"That is incorrect. There have only ever been two pairs of these earrings ever made." Fine slowly began to put them back on. "They are the Sunny Kingdom's family heirlooms. I was given one pair, and the other was given to my sister. It is impossible for there to be another pair because these earrings were lost with her six years ago. No other pair like it exists on this planet." The Prime Minister was at a loss for words.

"Then..."

"I'm sorry Prime Minister, but its existence is not well known and they are nearly impossible to reforge." The Prime Minister began to sweat profusely. "Please release this girl before I have to take extra measures." There was a long silence as all eyes fell upon the Prime Minister. He was at a loss for words.

"Princess Fine, we are deeply sorry for this misunderstanding. There was not enough evidence to prove her identity, please do not take it to heart." Fine bowed and gave a gentle smile.

"I understand. The Sunny Kingdom will consider this a simple accident as long as this entire case is dismissed."

"Then we will-"

"No!" The Prime Minister suddenly shouted. "I'm so close, _so_ close." All eyes were back on the Prime Minister as he began to pace around in a circle nervously. "You can't just let her go like that! She still admitted to Prince Shade's manipulation, to lying to the Council! Are you really going to look over that?!" There was a long pause.

"If we intend to keep good relations with that of other kingdoms, we must drop all charges of this case." She replied calmly. The Prime Minister began to laugh like a madman.

"Fools, fools! Do you not understand!? Good relations with other kingdoms?! Our kingdom is in this state because we attempted to keep good relations." Rein watched the Prime Minister slow down his pace as he spun around in a circle, seeming to be talking to himself at this point. "We don't need good relations. We need more power, more resources." Slowly, he began walking towards Rein. "We need war."

Shade was the first to realize what he was going to do and immediately sprung to action. He leaped out of his seat, Fango following close behind. "Guards, stop him!" Nearby guards did not fail to obey him, even through his ridiculous speech. Harshly, he shoved aside the executioner from the lever. "You caused all these problems, and your death will end it!"

Rein watched as he slowly reached for the lever and tightly shut her eyes. The entire execution grounds was in an uproar. The nobles began to panic, running out the door afraid of getting caught up in the mess. The guards attempted to stop Shade and Fango, one by one but Fango managed to hold them off. Elizabetta joined moments afterwards, adding to their power.

"There's too many!" Elizabetta shouted. The three struggled to make an opening for Shade to slip through. She was so close. She was still alive, and she could still live if he made it on time. He felt the pressure increase as he watched the Prime Minister's fingers grip the lever. _I'm not going to make it, I won't-_ He watched him begin to pull it down, and almost shouted when the Prime Minister's body was suddenly skidding against the floor."

"Oh dear, that was close." A soft voice said, panting. "Sorry we're late, Princess Fine was a bit too fast for my men to catch up." Shade looked up in surprise to see Bright next to the lever, a smile on his face.

"Thank you Prince Bright." Fine said as she approached him. Standing next to Rein was the familiar prince of Walpurgis Planet, Toma, who quickly cut the rope that bound Rein to the execution grounds. The fighting seemed to cease as everyone watched in awe the two newcomers and the Prime Minister's groans of pain.

"I'm glad I made it in time." Toma said as he began to undo the ropes that tied Rein's wrists together. Rein slowly opened her eyes, relieved she had been saved, but frightened that the one who saved her was the Prime Minister's co conspirator. She was barely able to speak as she harshly shoved Toma away and stumbled in the other direction, almost collapsing to her knees.

Shade was glad he caught her on time. She immediately gripped his shirt, trying to pull herself upright, her body shivering. "Rein, it's alright. You're alive. You are alive." Rein slowly opened her eyes to look at Shade, her eyes shining with tears.

"I...I..." He pulled her into an embrace as she let out muffled sobs. Shade was just barely able to hold himself back as well. She was alive and in his arms again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt..." He slowly said, but Shade was immediately on the defensive. He quickly pulled Rein behind him, ready to fight.

"Why are you here?!" Shade demanded.

"If you let me explain..." He attempted to say before Shade cut him off again.

"Explain what? That you're his accomplice? That you almost kidnapped Rein?" He angrily said. Toma held up his hands in defense as he took a step forward.

"I will admit, I am responsible for some of that, but please..." Shade was about to interrupt again when Fine spoke up.

"Please calm down, Prince Shade. He does have good intentions, I promise you." Fine calmly said. Shade looked from her to Toma, then back to her, slowly lowering his defenses.

"Alright." He muttered, keeping Rein close. Before Toma could begin his explanation, the Prime Minister stood up.

"Prince Toma! Oh my, I didn't expect to see you here!" He said happily, as though he didn't just breakdown and fall to the ground. Everyone turned to him, and Bright and Toma kept their swords drawn. "You are just what I needed. You can be witness that this girl truly isn't the one you were engaged to all those years ago." He said desperately. Shade glanced between Toma and the Prime Minister, gently squeezing Rein's hand.

"Prime Minister..." He said as he began to approach him, a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry to inform you, but I do not enjoy associating with criminals." For a moment, the Prime Minister's expression went stone cold. He stared at Toma, dumbfounded. "Prince Shade, I believe this should be enough evidence to put the Prime Minister in trial." Toma took out a slip of paper and handed it to Shade. He cautiously took it.

"Prince Toma, what is the meaning..."

"It took quite some time." Toma said as he reached for something in his pocket. "But it seems I was finally able to acquire evidence of your involvement in these illegal trades." He pulled out a slip of paper, what looked like a contract, and showed off the bottom. "Your signature, for the transfer and agreement of the supposed missing Princess of the Sunny Kingdom, Rein Sonnfel." Rein caught Toma give her a guilty glance before folding the paper and returning it to his pocket. "From this moment on, you will be under Walpurgis' jurisdiction." He nodded to Bright, who made a motion towards some of his guards. The guards quickly strode towards the Prime Minister, but not before a final attempt at defense.

He swung his sword wildly as he took a couple steps back. "Impossible! Impossible! Your father was a loyal customer to my services! Why are you betraying me now?"

"I am not my father." Toma stated coldly. "I will never be him, and I plan to fix the mistakes he made."

"Seize him." Bright commanded as he sheathed his sword. The Prime Minister attempted to fight back, but was quickly arrested and dragged out of the grounds, wailing and screaming. When he finally disappeared behind the doors, the execution grounds had finally settled. Elizabetta and Fango joined the four in the center, finally able to relax.


	23. Of Resolutions and Reunions

"There is something I would like to say." Toma suddenly announced. Everyone looked at him, but he turned to Shade's direction, more accurately, to Rein. "I would like to say them to you, Princess Rein." Rein flinched at the sound of her name and only gripped Shade's hand tighter.

Before Shade could comment on, Rein spoke up. "Alright." She said, taking a deep breath and standing up right. She stepped out from behind Shade, but tightly gripped his hand. She was nervous, yes, but she didn't want to keep running away. Toma slowly approached her, his expression blank. Rein could feel her heart beat quicken as she suddenly remembered the nights she was kidnapped. Her hand gripped Shade's tighter, and he stood closer in reply.

She was startled when he got down on his knees, and said, "I'm very sorry." He looked up from the floor and locked eyes with Rein, a sincere expression on his face. "I'm very sorry for what occurred last week. I had no other choice considering the circumstances. While I am ashamed for my actions, I am grateful that your kidnapping gave me the opportunity to finally bring the Prime Minister to justice."

Rein was puzzled. "What... do you mean?" She asked. Toma looked back down out the ground, his hands curled up into fists.

"Explaining in detail will take up too much time, but to put it simply, Walpurgis Planet is considered the heart of human trafficking in the underworld. My father wanted me to inherit this job, but I realized how dreadful and shameful it was. After some investigating, I discovered the Prime Minister was my father's best provider. So I visited the Sunny Kingdom a couple months ago in an attempt to find evidence and arrest him. I never met him directly, which made it hard to find concrete evidence of his involvement. However, when Princess Rein was captured..." He glanced up, a look of shame on his face. Rein felt shivers go up her spine, but kept listening. "He finally said he would show up in person to make sure the transaction was completed without any problems. I couldn't reveal my motives, so I'm deeply sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Princess Rein." He bowed his head again. "I would understand if you don't forgive me."

Rein was struggling with her emotions. Her rational side said he had no choice if he wanted to pin the Prime Minister, but he emotional side said that it was cruel of him to put her under that emotional stress. That was when Shade spoke for her. "Why didn't you save her? After you had gotten the evidence, why didn't you sneak her out?" He asked.

Toma paused a moment. "The day she was supposed to be shipped out was when I was going to free her. If I did anything earlier, it would have been too suspicious. I couldn't bring any soldiers with me."

"Why? Why did you want to help me?" Rein blurted out without thinking. "Then, and now, why?" Toma let out a chuckle.

"I was not lying when I said I liked you when we were younger, Princess Rein, but my way of expressing it was not..." At this, Rein felt Shade's hand tighten. "When you suddenly "died", I was... I guess sad would be the proper term." He looked at her, his eyes filled with kindness. "When I discovered you alive again, I will admit that I still had some lingering feelings. I wanted to help you at least once before finally letting go of my feelings." He smiled, causing Rein's mixed feelings to clear. This was not the same Toma that she first met. He was honest, and sincere, and truly had the best intentions. Slowly, she reached out her hand.

"Please stand, Prince Toma." She said hesitantly. Toma was surprised by her offer, but got up from the ground by himself. Rein took a deep breath before looking directly at him. "I... will forgive you because you helped capture that despicable man, and helped the Moon Kingdom. I can see how much you have changed since we were younger. I am very grateful and very glad. Thank you." Toma let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you still retained your good heart, Princess Rein. I'm very happy that you are still alive." He said. Rein finally realized that Shade was fidgeting uncomfortably next to her, and she glanced up at him, to see a dark glare on his face.

"I still don't forgive him." He muttered. Rein couldn't help but smile as she placed her other hand on his.

However, before she could make another comment, Fango spoke up. "But why did you arrive as well? I only sent a message to Prince Bright. He was only supposed to inform Princess Fine of the situation." Shade looked at him, surprised.

"You sent a message to Prince Bright?" Fango looked at him and shrugged.

"I told him to." Elizabetta spoke up, arms crossed. "Lady Rein was not going to make it, so I had no other choice but to request for the Jewelry Kingdom's assistance. Their Kingdom was closer than the Sunny Kingdom, so I told Fango to send a letter them to A. Send some soldiers just in case, and B. Inform Princess Fine of the predicament in hopes that she would be willing to give her testimony of Lady Rein." She said. Rein glanced at Fine, who seemed a little embarrassed.

"The one who told me of your situation was Princess Fine. She was the only other person who knew my main reason of being here." Toma commented. Fine stared at her feet, unsure of how to react or what to say. Rein on the other hand released her grip on Shade and ran towards Fine, engulfing her in a warm hug.

"Fine, I'm so glad. I'm so glad!" She said, her tears beginning to fall again. "Thank you... Thank you...!" Fine pulled the two of them apart, unable to hold back her tears herself. "I thought you had abandoned me. But I was content with that. I was just glad I got to see your face again, that I was able to apologize." Fine pulled her back into a hug.

"Dummy, how could I abandon my own sister after discovering she was alive! I... am really sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Fine said, gripping Rein tighter. Rein did the same thing.

"I'm truly sorry too." Elizabetta let out a small sniff at the scene while the rest just smiled at the sisters' happy reunion. Finally, everything had come to an end. The Prime Minister was gone, the case was dismissed, everyone was safe. Nothing could be better than this.

"So... what do we do now?" Bright asked a little awkwardly. Everyone turned to him, and realized the same question. Fine and Rein released their hug, but stood close to each other.

"I guess... we can all go home?" Fine suggested. Everyone was about the agree when Shade suddenly marched up to Rein, taking her hands in his and pulling her into a sudden kiss, surprising everyone and causing Rein to blush furiously. She quickly pushed him away.

"W-What i-is this about?!" She asked completely flustered. All Shade could do was smirk as he took her hands again and caressed them.

"I hope you haven't already forgotten what you said, no?" He said. Rein thought back, and suddenly, she covered her face, blushing even more than before.

"I-I um I... I thought those were gonna be my last words!" She cried out. Shade pulled her embarrassed self into an embrace, before letting out a chuckle.

"Too late now." He pulled apart and turned to the other five standing on the execution grounds. "More importantly, we need to start preparing for the wedding, don't you think?" Fine gasped while Elizabetta clapped her hands together glee. Fango shook his head with a small smile on his face, and Bright gave Shade a congratulatory slap on the back. "We don't have to rush it either." He said as he stared into Rein's eyes. "This time, we can have the grandest wedding, one that you will actually enjoy."

For the last time that day, Rein shed tears. Tears of joy, tears of relief, tears that symbolized that everything is finally changing for the better.


	24. Of Kings and Queens

"Where is she? Even after a year she is still against all this learning!" Elizabetta angrily muttered as she marched around the newly rebuilt castle. "And today of all days! Is she really that nervous?" Elizabetta turned corner after corner, peaking into every room possible, glancing out every window. "Princess Rein!" She shouted. She finally caught sight of Princess Milky, who was wandering the halls with Boomo by her side.

"Good morning, Lady Elizabetta." Milky said as she bowed.

"Good Morning Princess Milky. I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"What? How could I-" She was immediately cut off when Elizabetta snatched Boomo out of the sky with frightened speed.

"Where is she you little furball, I know she was with you this morning." Boomo shivered in fear, afraid of her deadly grip.

"Visiting! Outside!" Boomo cried out. "Outside!" At that, Elizabetta released him and realized what he meant. She sighed as her anger began to fade away.

"I will wait a while longer then." She turned to Boomo again. "But tell her not to take to long! Today is an important day." Boomo hid behind Milky's hair, hesitant.

"Yes, it truly is."

* * *

Rein stood in front of the newly decorated grave near the back of the castle. Shade had made sure to plant beautiful flowers around the graves and give it proper tomb stones. Rein crouched in front of them, the light breeze helping her stay calm.

"Good morning." She said softly. "I... I wanted to tell you that today is the day!" She tried to sound cheerful, but still had a hard time every time she visited Moon Malia's grave. "The journey was long and hard, but I'm so glad that I made it. I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to keep your promise, but it seems I was wrong. Shade is doing well. After his coronation, he has been working really hard to reform the kingdom as the new king. It seems he has changed the Council of Elders so that they are more fair, and he has hired a good hearted man as the new Prime Minister." She let out a small laugh. "He's doing so well, I'm sure you would be proud of him. I'm glad... I was able to stay by his side, and I'm glad you told me to." She wiped the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. "Please continue to watch over us and bless us." Slowly, Rein stood up and placed a white flower on top of the tomb before turning around and walking through the garden.

She stopped in the middle of the garden and stretched before staring at the moon that shown brightly in the sky.

"Rein!" A voice called out. Rein turned to see her sister run towards her and engulf her in a hug. "I can't believe how long it has been." She said with a laugh. Rein smiled.

"It's only been a month since out last meeting." She glanced behind her to see Bright waving. "Oh, so you're accompanying Bright huh?" Fine slapped her sister's shoulder.

"Why are you making it sound weird? We've already been engaged for a half a year now! You were at the engagement party!" Rein laughed before hooking her arm around Fine's and walking with her towards Bright. The two walked slowly towards Bright before Fine spoke again, her tone completely serious. "But mother said she was not attending. She said she did not want to attend the wedding of an imposter." Rein kept looking forward. "She still refuses to accept that you are still alive." Rein just shrugged and let out a laugh.

"Who needs her!" She said. "I'm just glad that the one who gets to inherit the kingdom is my funny, bright, kind hearted sister!" Fine lightly shoved her, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes. I'm glad too."

"Good morning Princess Rein." Bright said when they reached him. She nodded.

"Good morning Prince Bright. I hope you are treating my sister well?" Bright let out a chuckle as the three began walking down the hall.

"Yes of course. My heart belonged to her before we even got engaged." Fine blushed at this, and Rein giggled. "How has Shade been?"

Rein let an exasperated sigh. "He has been extremely busy. I don't know how he managed the entire kingdom and the wedding preparations at the same time. I don't think he has slept properly these past few months."

"Maybe after this, he will finally get a chance to rest." Bright said. "That reminds me, why are you out and about? Should you be preparing?"

"About that..." Before Rein could finish her sentence, a someone shouted her name.

"Princess Rein!" Rein froze in place, a shiver running up her spine. She turned to see Elizabetta running for her at full speed, looking almost like a demon. Rein wasn't even able to take a step before Elizabetta caught her.

"Princess Rein! We are still not finished with your preparations! You shouldn't be walking around so freely, especially if King Shade is around!" Rein crossed her arms.

"He's stuck with Fango doing busy-work so I didn't think it was much of a problem." At this Elizabetta snapped and took Rein by the ear.

"You may be of royalty, but I still have authority over you as your teacher. Come along now!" Rein helplessly reached out her hand, calling Fine and Bright for help. Fine just waved goodbye as they disappeared around the corner.

"I'm glad she's happy now." Fine said as she linked her arm with Bright's. Bright nodded in agreement.

"Shall we find our seats?" Bright asked. Fine nodded and the two began to walk down the hall.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, are you sure you're alright?" Fango asked as he watched Shade speed through all his paper work. He had gotten through at least ten pages of documents in ten minutes, his expression unreadable. "You can't stain yourself today, you know that right?" Shade didn't stop working when he replied.

"Obviously I know that, but I need to finish this work today! That way I don't have to worry about it later." Fango crossed his arms and frowned. "Is there something wrong with me wanting to spend time with her work free?" Fango let out a sigh.

"Are those the drafts for the changes Lady Rein wanted?" Shade paused for a split second before continuing his work. "You really have changed a lot. The Shade a year ago would never put someone else above work." At this, Shade shot him a glare, which Fango shrugged at.

"What are you still doing here anyway? Don't you have to prepare? Aren't you the one escorting Elizabetta down the aisle?" Shade said a little coldly.

"I was explicitly ordered to make sure you don't overwork yourself." Fango crossed his arms again as he watched Shade continue his work.

"It's so like Shade to work during the most important day of his life." Bright said as he entered his the room. Shade groaned as he leaned closer to his work, hoping to concentrate.

"Prince Bright, so glad you could make it." Fango said as he held out his hand. "Where is Princess Fine?"

"Oh, after we searched for our seats, she wanted to visit Princess Rein again. I decided to visit the king confined in his room." Shade grumbled something incoherent, but the other two weren't listening. "I still can't believe he is already king at this age." Fango shook his head as well.

"I can't believe it either. I'm glad the Council understood how dire the situation was and lifted that agreement from the contract." Fango couldn't help but chuckle. "It's nice to see that he still went through with it though." Bright couldn't help but chuckle either.

"Hm? Is the king still working on his most important day?" Another voice popped in. At that, Shade finally slammed down his pen and stood up, knocking his chair over. He turned to the three guests in his room.

"Alright! I get it! I should stop working for now! Get ready! Appreciate this special occasion! God! Why do I talk to you guys!" Shade said as he threw his hands up in the air. He glanced at Tome and a glare settled on his face. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked. Toma shrugged.

"I was going to see how the man of the day looked in his attire but..." He couldn't help but snicker at Shade's disheveled state. "Do you really deserve her?" A low growl escaped his lips.

"Look, we may be on good terms as kingdoms, but as people, I still have many problems with you." Shade remarked before organizing his papers.

"Aw, don't say that. I'd say our relationship has come a long way since a year ago and we're both kings now! You can't completely hate me. I mean you even invited me!" Shade just shot him a glare before entering the bathroom.

"Fango, please prepare my clothes for the day. I'll start preparing." Before slamming the door, he grudgingly said, "Rein invited you."

"Ouch." Bright said. Fango couldn't help but smile and Toma let out a laugh.

"I don't know what he's so worried about. I mean, I'm already engaged as well."

"Did you bring her today?" Fango asked. Toma nodded, a confident smile on his face.

"Of course." He shot another glance towards the bathroom door. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Fango shrugged and Bright gave him a skeptical smile.

"I'm not sure honestly. I've never seen him genuinely in love before." Bright said. Fango nodded in agreement.

"His change from this genuine love is enough to send shivers down my spine though." Fango added, shivering. "He changed so much, it's frightening." Bright chuckled.

"At least he still kept his sour attitude." Bright replied.

"You know this door isn't sound proof right?!" Shade shouted through the door. The three boys glanced at each other before laughing.

* * *

"Princess Rein, please hold still!" Elizabetta said as she attempted to button up another button.

"But it's too tight! Why do I need a corset?!" Rein complained, ready to shed tears as Elizabetta pulled the lace again.

"I'm sure you haven't noticed, but you have gained some weight this past year." Elizabetta shot. This caused Rein blush a little.

"There's no shame in eating what I enjoy, and there is definitely no shame in gaining weight!" Rein replied. Elizabetta was still struggling to tighten the lace. together when Lulu and Milky walked in, a smile on their faces.

"What does she look like?" Milky asked with excitement as she approached. She saw Rein being forced into a corset and immediately gulped. "Oh."

"Lulu, can you help me? I know you're better than I am." Elizabetta said as she tightened the lace once again. Lulu set down the towels she brought in and approached.

"Princess Rein, please brace yourself." And just like that, Lulu had pulled it the tightest it could possibly go. Rein felt as though she was gonna faint when Lulu finished tying it. "There!" Elizabetta clapped her hands while Milky approached Rein, and Boomo jumped onto her shoulder.

"Impressive!" Elizabetta said admiringly.

"I understand your pain." Milky said sympathetically.

"Geez, I bet Shade doesn't have to go through this. Why can't men wear corsets too?" The three girls in the room shrugged before Elizabetta walked into the back, searching for a dress. "I'm suffocating."

"You can endure it until the end of the day! Don't worry!" Milky cheered. Rein whined before falling onto the bed. After a couple minutes of staring at the ceiling, she realized something.

"Boomo!" The small creature jumped up in surprise before looking at her. "Boomo, you have been avoiding me these past few days. Why is that?" Boomo frowned and crossed his arms before turning away. "Boomo." Rein demanded. Boomo still kept his head turned. Finally, Rein began poking him in various spots, causing him to lose his composure. "Are you still mad?" She asked. Boomo let out a huff.

"Evil." He grumbled. Rein smiled.

"He's the love of my life though."

"Evil! Bad!" A giggle escaped her lips as she pulled Boomo into a hug.

"Alright, if he does anything bad, I'll trust you to take care of it alright?" Boomo struggled to break the hug, but Rein was too forceful, and he finally gave in, returning he hug. "Thanks."

"I still can't believe Boomo attacked big brother when we heard the news." Milky said, holding back her laughter. Lulu had turned around so she could hide her smile. "I was sure big brother was going to lose his ear!" Rein couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"I'm glad he's still looking out for me." Rein replied.

"I'm glad you took him with you." A voice joined in. The trio turned to see Fine walk in, a bright smile on her face. "I'm sorry to intrude, but how could I not see my sister in her dress!"

"Fine!" Rein called as she jumped out of bed and hugged her sister. Poomo also popped out and gave Boomo a hug. "I'm glad I took him too. If I had been alone, I don't know what would have happened." The two sisters stared at the small creatures, smiling and playing around. "Boomo is doing better with speaking too since you came around."

"I assume it's the influence of the sun since that's what they thrive off of." The two girls turned to each other again before pulling each other into another embrace. "Congratulations." When they pulled apart, Milky was standing in front of them, her eyes sparkling. "Oh! You must be King Shade's sister. I guess this is the first time we've met."

"Yes!" She replied excitedly. She began to look between Fine and Rein. "I get to have two big sisters! I'm so happy! So very happy!"

"Oh, that's right. Rein tells me that you love sweets. I also have a sweet tooth, so I have a lot of sweets stored at the Sunny Kingdom." Fine said. Milky immediately pulled her into a hug.

"So very happy indeed!" Fine almost suffocated from how hard Milky was hugging her. She let go when Elizabetta entered the room, dress in hand.

"The closet is far too big I tell you." Elizabetta said. She caught notice of Fine and bowed. "Here." She handed Rein the dress, who quickly slipped it on. Then she stepped in front of the mirror, her eyes shining with joy and admiration.

"Lady E, you always have the best designs." Rein remarked as she twirled around in her dress.

"Of course!" She replied confidently. "You only deserve the best on this day."

"Do you mind if I hire you to make my dress?" Princess Fine asked.

"Anything for the sister of my most precious student." She replied as she took Fine's hands in hers. Rein twirled more in her dress before Fine caught notice of her earrings.

"You're not taking those earrings off?" Fine asked. Rein stopped and turned to her before feeling her ears.

"Why would I?"

"Well... they don't exactly fit the dress too much..." Rein let out a laugh.

"What are you talking about? I haven't taken these off ever since I got them back. Why would today be any different?" Fine couldn't help but smile as she walked up to her sister and stared at her in the mirror.

"Once again, congratulations Rein. I never even dreamed I would have been here for this." Rein smiled as she put her arm around Fine's shoulder.

"Just make sure you invite me to yours." Fine laughed and nodded.

"I'll invite everyone here!" Elizabetta stood between the two girls and gave them a pat on the shoulder while Milky pulled both girls into a hug. Lulu happily readjusted Rein's dress in front of the mirror. This would definitely be a memorable day.

* * *

"Are you sure your ready? You were the one who wanted this, and you had a year of preparation." Fango said as he looked over Shade. The two were already standing in the hall, watching as people began to fill the seats.

"Shut up! I am ready." Shade replied as he readjusted his collar. Fango couldn't help but laugh. "That reminds me, who is escorting her?" Fango's breath stopped for a moment.

"Please don't get mad." Shade suddenly stopped fidgeting and stared at him.

"Who?"

"King Toma." Shade was prepared to choke Fango that very moment, but let it be. "I would have escorted her, but I am already escorting Elizabetta. There was no one else I could ask either." Shade gave him a suspicious look, which caused a small blush on Fango's cheek. "S-She asked me!"

"Whatever. Just make sure he doesn't mess it up."

Fango rolled his eyes. "Yes my king." He said in a mocking tone before leaving. Shade quietly began walking up to the altar, where he would wait. It felt like ten thousand years had passe before the crowd of people fell silent. He gripped his hands together, his heart racing. The music began, and for a moment, he thought he was going to fall to his knees. Nothing in his life compared to this moment.

Nothing compared to his wedding day.

He inhaled sharply when the door to the cathedral opened. The first to step out was Poomo, who quietly tossed flowers as he floated down the isle. The audience burst into smiles and giggles at the adorable sight. Shade let go of his breath again when finally, he saw her. His heart jumped into his throat, and he thought he was going to suffocate.

He suddenly remembered the way she looked when he first met her, disheveled, cold, yet elegant. But now that he is looking at her today, it is more evident. Her elegance beamed, and her beauty, he couldn't even begin to describe it. He couldn't even remember that it was Toma who was escorting her.

It took all his will power to stay in his spot and not march up to her and pulled her into a kiss right there. All his will power to patiently wait for her to walk those slow aching steps down the isle. When she finally reached him, he held out his hand, which she gladly took. They went through with the ceremony.

"Now for the exchange of vows."

Shade cleared his throat before staring at Rein. "My love, my queen, Rein. I vow to love, to cherish, and to protect you for as long as we live. I will make sure you are happy and love you until the end of time. I have never been more glad to offer my life to another." Rein wanted to shed some tears, but knew she couldn't. Not yet.

Now it was Rein's turn. "Shade... I never expected to fall in love, but you have carried me through so much. I vow to always be there. To share in your happiness, your sorrow, to love you no matter what happens. I will stay with you for eternity."

Boomo began bringing the rings down the aisle, a reluctant frown on his face. Shade couldn't help but smirk at him while Rein was extremely happy that he had agreed to do this. Slowly, Shade took the ring from his hand, cautious in case Boomo decided to bite his finger off.

They exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss the bride." Shade practically tipped Rein over and gave her a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, the audience cheered.

"Long live the king and queen!"

* * *

 **SURPRISE FOOLS. BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME.**

 **Alrighty, buckle your seat belts readers who are left, it's time to give my excuses a to why this took so long to update and why it updated all at once.**

 **To be completely honest, I forgot about this fanfic and this website in general. I only remembered it when I wanted to read some fanfiction for this new fandom I joined and I realized I LEFT YALL HANGING. So I decided in hope of returning your spirits to finish this story all in one go rather than do one tedious update after another. So yeah, I started writing BUT THEN I got COMPLETELY sucked into Mystic Messenger, that knew Korean otome app, AND I FINISHED IT YESTERDAY AND I HAVE CRIED SO MUCH FINISHING IT AND NOW I FEEL A VOID. Like it became a part of my daily routine, and now that I finished, it's just an empty void in my heart. I LOVE SEVEN AND UNKNOWN AND V DESERVED BETTER AND- Anyways. If it's not obvious, I don't know jack about weddings even though I've been to one, and I couldn't decide if I should make Fine or Elizabetta the maid of honor so I didn't mention it. I didn't mention for Shade either cause it wouldn't have been fair. I kept the wedding vague in hopes of building up to the moment but I honestly failed, oh well. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **IMPORTANT INFO!**

 **I'm not gonna line, my time here at FanFiction might be ending soon. School has gotten hella busy and my brother is leaving for college soon which means more helping my mom around the house and I want to get a job for mula though that won't be happening soon since I can't drive without an adult yet. Obviously, I promised two other stories which I plan to do but after that... who knows? I might be willing to write small one shots every now and then, but right now... Well, we'll see what happens. Also, I might post those other two stories as all together like I did just now. I am going to try and keep those other two stories less than ten chapters, but don't hope too much.**

 **Remember, I love you all! Keep being sweet hearts! Muah!**


End file.
